A Lion is Home
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: Danica Fey was forcibly ripped from her world and forced into Thedas where she had to be a leader to too many. She was unprepared but with the help of her new friends she grows to become a great leader that Varric would tell for many years. As close to her friends she has come, it is Solas that captures her heart. What was the saying? May the Dread Wolf take you? He already has
1. Where the fuck am I!

**Hello readers! This is my take on a female being pulled into Dragon age and becoming the Herald of Andraste. She is pretty much me and how i would act if I fell into Thedas. It is as realistic as i can get, then again...there are some things that i cannot make normal...you know...because its a world of magic, demons and fucking dragons!**

 **sorry i'll stop shouting now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age Inquisition, that belongs to Bioware**

 **Claimer: I own my character and anything I create**

 **Please enjoy the first chapter of A Lion is Home**

I've heard the tales of people being thrown into another world with just the clothes on their backs. Silly nonsense, I always thought. How wrong I was. Why was I wrong? Well that is because I became one of these people.

I don't remember what I was doing before I was dragged away, walking home, or perhaps I was home, I'm not too sure. After that my memories become even more empty, if that is possible. The last, or first thing I remember is waking up in a strange cloudy place, surrounded by green fog that made my skin crawl. The first thing I thought was that I died and went to hell, but then I thought it was too green to be hell. The next thing I knew I was racing up a steep set of stairs because giant fucking demon spiders were trying to kill me. I have no idea why I was trying to reach for a white glowing woman, but her outstretched hand made me feel that she was safe…well, safer than giant spiders that is. I grabbed her hand then, nothing. Everything went black and I lost all consciousness.

Moving from a hazy green hell to what looked like an old prison was a bit jarring for me. That and the agonizing throbbing I felt in my left hand was fraying my nerves. I looked down and gasped, my hand was glowing! Fucking glowing! The door to this murky prison swung open and an angry woman stormed in, her murderous eyes trained solely on me. Her outfit was strange, like she came straight here from a medieval event. Her scar on her cheek made her seem more intimidating if that was possible.

Behind this intimidating woman followed another intimidating woman. Though she appeared outwardly calm, it was not hard to sense her anger.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you." The murderous woman said darkly, I could see her hand was itching to grab the sword she had beside her.

I looked up at her in confusion "What are you talking about, what is The Conclave?" I decided to not think about dead people, it would make this a lot more frustrating and maddening than it already was.

The woman glared at me and scoffed "do not lie to me, how do you not know what the Conclave is when you were found in said place?"

"I believe she is sincere in her confusion Cassandra" the other woman said plainly.

"Do not be fooled Leliana." Cassandra growled "tell me why you did this, why you were found where all others are dead."

My confused expression turned to anger "you think i'm responsible?" I hissed out.

"Explain this!" Cassandra leant down and grabbed manacles chained to my wrists and held them up as the green glow flares to life again.

She dropped my arm just as I replied "I-I… can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?" she demanded.

"I don't know what that is or how it got there."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes into slits whilst she roared, "You're lying!" she moved to strike me but the woman who I now knew was named Leliana grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"We need her, Cassandra."

I think I let my anger for everything that happened, and the fact that this beastly woman was about to slap me, get the best of me because I growled, "Let me go. Whatever you think I did, I'm innocent, you can't condemn someone for being an only survivor."

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" Leliana asked calmly.

I tried to force my mind to clear the fog whilst I answered, "I remember running. Things were chasing me. And then… a woman?"

"A woman?"

I continued "She reached out to me, but then…"

Cassandra stepped up and stopped my description "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift." Leliana nodded and left the cell.

"What did happen?" I asked as Cassandra pulled to my feet and replaced the manacles with rope. Great, just fucking great.

"It will be easier to show you." was all she said.

Cassandra took me outside. The moment the green light shined on me I looked up to see a massive split in the sky, like the glow on my hand.

"We call it the Breach. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

"The fuck? Demons? Are you shitting me?" I thought that if this was a dream and my hand was glowing, then demons should be real as well.

Cassandra glared at me "yes, as vulgar as you put it, you are correct."

"A-and an explosion can cause that?" I was so fucking confused.

She nodded "This one did. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world."

The Breach growed and for some reason that caused my scar to flare, I groaned loudly and fell to the floor in pain. Cassandra looked down at me and said, "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time."

I nodded and said, "So if I do what you want, will I live through it?" I was hoping that if I helped I could eventually go home and get rid of this fucking annoying glowing scar.

Cassandra helped me to my feet and pulled me through the snowy town, I noticed how everyone I walked passed was glaring at me hatefully, I looked at the warrior woman "They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead." Soldiers opened the gate at the edge of town and we walked out. "We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed." She pulled out a dagger and turned to me "There will be a trial. I can promise no more." It was a relief when she cut the ropes binding my hands "Come. It is not far."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as I followed her up the winding path.

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach."

The bridge we crossed was covered in rubble, crates, and various other forms of debris, all caused by the chaos surrounding me. I notice three wounded people to the left of me as I walked past and I showed a saddened expression, I lived in a world where gore and wounds like what those soldiers had are hidden, or fake, I've never actually seen any form of horrible atrocities before. I really don't know how to deal with this.

I was forced out of my depressing thoughts when I heared Cassandra shout, "Open the gate! We are headed into the valley!" the soldiers manning the large gate nodded and did as she asked, we headed out and walked through a winding path

Three men ran by and headed downhill whilst shouting, "Maker, it's the end of the world!" that does not make me feel any easier, and neither does the string of corpses following along the path. They are incredibly gruesome so I began to wonder how horrible these demons are. As we reach the top of the hill, the scar flares painfully and I collapsed to the ground, holding onto my wrist tightly in hopes of cutting off the circulation. Maybe if my hand feels numb it wont hurt.

Cassandra took notice of my pain and waited for it to subside before helping me up and speaking, "The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

"How did I survive the blast?" I was curious, from what I gathered it should have killed me too yet there I was…yay.

"They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you'll see soon enough."

I frowned "I should be dead, everything that has happened should be impossible" I muttered to myself, if Cassandra heard me speak she decided to ignore it and move on.

I had thought it would be a normal and sort of safe walk, considering there were guards and people with weapons everywhere we looked. What I did not account for was a meteor hitting the bridge we were walking on, everyone but me and my captor were either killed by the meteor or crushed by the bridge. The two survivors, Cassandra and I, tumbled to the icy ground below just as another meteor crashed down before us, only this time the meteor was something I had never seen before. The creatures that looked to be cloaked in slimy, skin looking cloaks were staring at us with their one eye, the aura they gave off was terrifying me. I couldn't move, this was a fucking demon! WHAT THE SHIT!

"Stay behind me!" Cassandra yelled as she rushed off with her sword and shield raised high, no ounce of fear showed on her face. It was as if she had killed many of those creatures, which may not be that far from the truth.

As she faught her demons and I stare at her in awe and fear, a second Shade formed before me. I panicked, having no knowledge of how to fight, let alone defend myself against these things. My martial arts training I did was not going to help me there. I looked around me for a weapon of some kind to help me as the demon dragged itself closer to me, it seemed those demons don't have feet. I looked to my left and noticed a large stick, a staff I think. It had what resembled a mace placed on the top and since I don't know any magic it had to do. The only thing I thought to do was bash the creature on its head as many times as I could, maybe I could give it brain damage. I was once again, wrong. The creature wacked the staff out of my hands and went to take a swipe at me with its large claws, I squeaked and fell back onto the icy ground "shit shit shit! No!" I brought my hands up in front of me, it was stupid of course but I had nothing else to do.

A screech in front of me made my eyes snap open, which I had no idea I closed. I watched in shock as the demon in front of me was writing in pain as it was burnt to a crisp. I stared at it dumbly as it turned to ash and its remains scattered to the floor "I…what?" I forced my wobbly legs to stand and turned to Cassandra who was pointing her sword at me.

"You are a mage?" she asked, a hint of disdain lacing her voice.

"What's a mage?" I asked breathlessly, what happened to me before was still in my head, was a mage like the class you can play in World Of Warcraft?

"What's a ma – what do you mean? I watched you shoot fire from your hands" she stared at me with dark eyes.

"I did?" I looked down at my shaking hands "I-I've never done that b-before"

"We can discuss this later, perhaps the scar has triggered your mage abilities" she picked up the staff I had dropped "you may be terrible at using it as a weapon but it is better than being unarmed, I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenceless." She sighed deeply "I should remember that you agreed to come willingly." She pulled out a small pouch and handed it to me "Take these potions. Maker knows what we will face."

"Thank you" I nodded to her and take the pouch, I looped the long leather handle around my belt loop attacked to my black jeans. Once I was done I hurried after Cassandra "Where are all your soldiers?" I asked.

"At the forward camp, or fighting. We are on our own, for now." She said solemnly. We trudged through the ice and demons, I stayed back as I had no idea how I conjured the fire and let Cassandra fight. We had managed to get pass the small horde and were heading up a flight of stairs when we heard the sound of sword clashes and various other sounds "We're getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting."

"Who's fighting?" I'm hoping its people who won't die and can help us get to safety.

"You'll see soon. We must help them." She pulled out her sword and shield and rushed up the last of the steps, I followed shortly behind.

At the top of the stairs, Cassandra and I rushed into the fight. The soldiers that were fighting were slaughtered, only a small muscled man shooting from a really cool crossbow and a tall, thin bald man shooting spells remained. He made it look so effortless, maybe he could help me. I didn't think on it too much as straight after the fight was done the bald man rushed to me and pulled me to a large glowing thing in the hair "Quickly, before more come through!" he pulled my hand with the scar on it up to the rift and held it there as I struggled. The pain was excrutiating, it felt like someone was trying to pull my hand off my body, I bit my lip as I tried not to scream or whimper in pain. The tall man must have seen something change as he pulled my arm back which caused the green thing to close.

"What the hell did you do?" I demanded him as I clutched my glowing hand to my chest. This man was handsome, like fucking crazy sexy. I don't go for bald guys but this guy was…yummy, his eyes were intense, and the ears! He must be an elf or something like that, I'm not sure, I was only guessing here.

"I did nothing. The credit is yours." He gave me a kind smile but it did not reach his eyes. Oh, so he was a polite guy huh, doesn't really care but acts polite and kind so no one will pay him too much attention. I can respect that.

I looked down at the scar, smiling at it "So I can help" I felt terrible that I was standing still whilst everyone fought.

The elf seemed pleased and approved of what I said "Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake – and it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself." Cassandra looked happy, maybe she was thinking I was finally useful too.

"Possibly." The elf said to her before he turned back to me "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." I looked to the small man who was walking over to us as he put his crossbow on his back "Varric Tethras, rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong." Varric winked at Cassandra, who scowled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Danica Fey, Nice crossbow."

Varric smiled "Ah, isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together."

"You named your crossbow Bianca?" I asked, I've heard other people called things names too, I used to name the cars I owned back in my world.

"Of course. And she'll be great company in the valley." I nodded in relief.

"So, I closed the rift. What now?"

"Now we go to meet Leliana." Cassandra replied.

"What a great idea!" its seemed that Varric liked to annoy and tease Cassandra and Cassandra hates him.

"Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…"

Varric interrupted the shield woman "Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." Cassandra replied with a disgusted noise.

The elf stepped up and dissolved Cassandras anger, more like placated it "My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I'm pleased to see you still live." He gave me a smile that made me want to melt, god, this is what happens when you have a dry season for more than 3 months.

"He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'" Varric chimed in.

"Thank you" I said to Solas, who nodded back "You seem to know a great deal about this mark."

"Like you, Solas is an apostate." Cassandra said.

"Yeaaa, I don't know what an apostate is" everyone looked at me weirdly "Oh come on guys seriously? I'm not from your world, look at my clothes" I was wearing a shirt that said 'fuck you, you fucking fuck' for Christ sake, if that doesn't tip them off I don't know what will.

"I did not want to assume…" Cassandra trailed off "I have never seen a Dalish elf before, I thought it was their style."

I blanched "What…elf?" my hands snapped up to my ears and I gasped, my ears were pointed like Solas' "Holy cow!" I must have looked really strange, fondling my ears.

"We have no time to talk on such matters" Solas cut in, he too felt confused by this woman, there were powers at play here that he could not hope to understand in one conversation alone.

"He's right" I continued "there are demons falling from the sky, we may be overrun before we reach safety."

Cassandra nodded "Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly."

"Well, Bianca's excited!" Varric shouted happily.

Cassandra motioned to a path obscured by a broken fence "This way, down the bank. The road ahead is blocked."

Solas nodded "We must move quickly." Immediately after we began walking down the rubble path. We continue down a steep, narrow path. More corpses lined the path. So much death, I thought sadly.

"Demons ahead!" Solas yelled as he brought out his staff "stay behind me Danica" he ordered, I nodded.

"Glad you brought me now, Seeker?" Varric taunted, he was ignored by the shield maiden but you could see she slashed the demons harder. The demons were quickly dealt with, I wished I could have helped.

Farther along the frozen riverbed there was a burning cabin on the west side of the river. "So… are you innocent?" Varric asked me as we walked up more stairs, I'm glad I kept up my cardio, otherwise I would be panting on the floor.

"I'm as innocent as a newborn in this regards, then again, I don't remember what happened." I say solemnly, maybe I did do something wrong. I probably did something by accident, being in a new world might have frazzled me.

Varric snorted and said, "That'll get you every time. Should have spun a story."

"That's what you would have done." Cassandra shot back.

"It's more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution."

"Well…when you put it like that..." I trailed off as Varric chuckled.

We fought more demons blocking our way before we finally reached another rip in the air "Another rift!" Cassandra shouted.

"We must seal it, quickly!" Solas shouted as he looked to me "stay near Cassandra, she will lead you to the rift so you may close it" I nodded and stood behind but far enough away from the shield maiden. The elf threw what looked to be a barrier around me which helped deter the demons, I was of some use when a demon got too close to me I bashed them over the head with my staff mace which disoriented them enough for either Solas or Varric to take them down "Hurry! Use the mark!"

Once I was close enough I repeated the action Solas made me do to the last rift and stood my ground, I ignored the pain and used all my strength to pull back, shutting the rift forever. Then again, when one door closes another one opens.

"The rift is gone! Open the gate!" Cassandra shouted to the guards on the other side of the gate.

"Right away, Lady Cassandra!" a soldier shouted back.

"We are clear for the moment. Well done." Solas walked up to my side and gave me a smile, I nodded back at him in thanks.

"Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful." Varric said on my other side, they seemed to become like guards to me, I was needed to close the rifts but it was comforting to know that these two powerful men wanted to keep me safe, even if it was to save the world.

As we approached, I overheard Leliana and a man in what I think is a religious garb, arguing "We must prepare the soldiers!" Leliana shouted angrily at the man.

"We will do no such thing." The man shot back harshly.

"The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!" I like Leliana, she seemed nice, I wish she didn't call me prisoner though. You're a prisoner when you do something wrong and I had done no such thing.

"You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility."

"I have caused trouble?"

"You, Cassandra, the Most Holy – haven't you all done enough already?"

"You're not in command here!"

"Enough! I will not have it!" the man looked over to me and sneered "Ah, here they come."

Leliana turned around and looked relieved "You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is–"

Roderick stopped her "I know who she is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution." I glared at him nastily, I fucking hate religion and it seems this world is ruled by it.

"'Order me'? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!" Cassandra hissed at him.

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

Leliana looked offended on Cassandras behalf as she says, "We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know."

"Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement, and obey her orders on the matter."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." I snapped at the short man, he was in no way threatening and if this was in my world I would have punched him right in the face.

"You shouldn't even be here!" he snapped.

"I know! But falsely accusing me of homicide is wrong! You have no evidence and no power over me!" the man looked like he was going to step back but chose to ignore me instead, the others looked impressed but said nothing.

"Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless." he said to Cassandra.

"We can stop this before it's too late." She replied.

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers." Roderick challenged.

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route."

Leliana spoke up, "But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It's too risky." Cassandra shot back.

Roderick seemed like he was losing his patients, and frankly, so was I "Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost." As if to prove his point, the breach expanded and my hand flashed.

Cassandra noticed this and looked to me "How do you think we should proceed?" she asked.

I was surprised that she wanted my opinion but I guessed since I had the mark I was the one to make the decision so I thought about this carefully, going through the Mountain path could be dangerous, who knows what happened up there, they lost their men, who's to say we won't lose our lives as well. Charging seemed to be the most practical option "I say we charge. I won't survive long enough for your trial. Whatever happens, happens now."

Cassandra nodded and said, "Leliana. Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone."

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker." Roderick said to us as we passed him, I was satisfied that nothing he said changed anything.

We pushed our way through more demons, well, more like the others did whilst I stood back and occasionally hit a demon when they got close to me. Soon enough we managed to meet up with the soldiers and we helped them to close the rifts. "Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this."

"Thank you Solas, its all in the wrist" I smiled at his deep chuckle.

"Let's hope it works on the big one." Varric said shortly after, I nodded as a man jogged up to us. He was quite handsome aswell, he had a nice mop or curly hair that looked like it had gel combed through it, he wore a cool as set of armour that suited him nicely.

"Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done." He had a really nice voice, though not a rich and smooth as the elf standing beside me.

Cassandra nodded at the man and said, "Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner's doing."

"Is it? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here."

I sighed at his slightly rough tone, I understood his pain at losing his men but it didn't make me feel any better about people dying on my behalf "I hope they're right too."

The commander nodded, satisfied with my words "The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there."

"Then we'd best move quickly. Give us time, Commander." Cassandra said determinedly.

"Maker watch over you – for all our sakes." The commander turned and helped an injured soldier hobble away. So they call god Maker here, not beating around the bush, are they? Then again neither does my world. God is a God, Maker made them.

"Let's get this done" I say to the group, who nodded silently and followed after me, weapons still drawn.

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes." Solas said after a moment of silence.

"What's left of it." Varric replied, looking around at the scorched area.

"That is where you walked out the Fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was." I wasn't listening to what Cassandra said to me, I was too shocked and on the brink of tears as I stared at the hell before me.

There was a bunch of burned corpses and scattered bones. I counted at least 30 burned corpses, 30 skulls among the scattered bones, plus one relatively intact corpse. I'm sure there are more corpses in other areas.

I wobbled slightly and grabbed onto the closest thing to me, which happened to be Solas.

The elf stiffened when he felt a hand grab onto his arm, he looked to the small elf and frowned at her horrified expression, she truly did not remember what happened. And judging by her sincere expression, she was not the cause of this. That eased him somewhat, that the mark was not in the hand of some cruel, heartless being. He placed his hand over hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

I sighed deeply and gave Solas a nod of thanks at his gesture of comfort. I followed Cassandra to the railing and stared at the Breach. It was massive! Larger now that we are closer.

"The Breach is a long way up." Varric commented as he too stared at the massive tear in the sky.

Leliana approached us from behind with some soldiers "You're here! Thank the Maker." She said in relief.

Cassandra looked at Leliana and said, "Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple."

Leliana nodded and walked away to give directions. Cassandra then turned to me "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

"Is one ever truly ready for something like this" I said back "I may not be truly ready but I will do it."

"That is a saying that possess more wisdom than it implies." Solas looked surprised and impressed.

Cassandra nodded and said, "Then let's find a way down. And be careful."

Leliana accompanied us as we made our way down to the rift, I stumbled over large chucks of stone but with the help of Varric and Solas I made it down without injury. As we got closer, we heard echoes surrounding us.

"Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice." A deep and sinister voice sent shivers down my spine.

"What are we hearing?" Cassandra asked, looking around for the source of the sound.

"At a guess: The person who created the Breach." Solas replied.

Varric chimed in when he saw red glowing crystals climbing the walls "You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker."

"I see it, Varric." Cassandra shot back, though she was not angry at him, warier of the crystals than anything. I wonder what's so dangerous about it? I would have to ask later.

"But what's it doing here?" Varric sounded frustrated.

"Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…" Solas said to the short man, which I had learned from Cassandra that he is a dwarf when she used it as an insult. Where's his beard? Did it fall onto his chest?

"It's evil. Whatever you do don't touch it." The dwarf said it more to me than anyone else, he noticed my curiosity.

"Keep the sacrifice still." The sinister voiced returned.

"Someone help me!" a woman's voice shouted desperately.

Cassandra gasped and said, "That is Divine Justinia's voice!"

We finally reach the end of the path and down some stone stairs into the ruins, with the help of Solas, I jumped down into a pit where more corpses and skulls lay. We approached the rift and my hand flared.

"Someone help me!"

"What's going on here?" wait, that was me. That's creepy.

Cassandra whirled around and faced me, the murderous look I saw on her face when I first met her returned "That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…"

She was interrupted by a flash of white light, followed by ghostly images of what you thought was Divine Justinia floating while being held in place by red energy wrapped around her arms. A large dark figure with glowing red eyes loomed over her. My eyes widened when I saw myself walk into the area.

"What's going on here?" I repeated.

The image of Justinia looked to me "Run while you can! Warn them!"

"We have an intruder." The image of a monstrous form looked to me, my ghostly image "Slay the elf!" there was another flash of white light and the ghostly images disappeared.

Cassandra began shouting at me "You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

"I don't remember!" I snapped at her, I was freaked out and I did not need this brutish woman yelling at me.

Solas stepped up and stood between us, standing closer to me so that if Cassandra attacked he could knock her away. He would not let the woman's temper kill the only person who could save Thedas "Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place." He replied to Cassandra, hoping she would calm herself "This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

"That means demons. Stand ready!" Cassandra's earlier anger at me was now focused on the danger ahead.

Soldiers and archer stood around us, all at the ready. Solas motioned me to open the rift. With a mighty sigh I brought my hand out and tore open the scar in the air. Instead of a few demons, out came a huge fucken behemoth that scared the shit out of me "Danica! Get back!" Solas roared to me, I did as he was told and rushed to his side as Cassandra rushed in, gaining the demons attention.

"Now!" all the soldiers and archers started to attack "We must strip its defences! Wear it down!" I watched helplessly as many soldiers and archers were slaughtered by demons and the behemoth, I stood with Solas and Varric, a barrier casted around me. I was able to be of some help as many demons came to attack me, I was getting better at swinging my mace staff and hitting the monsters, I had even managed to kill a few of them with the force of my swing. I still hadn't manage to find out how in the world I casted magic, hopefully if I survive Solas can help me. Every time I could get in I raised my hand and disrupted the rift which disoriented the big demon, this gave the opportunity to attack him as his shield was gone.

"Now! Seal the rift!" Cassandra shouted to me the moment the big demon fell, I raced in with Solas hot on my heels. I raised my arm and awaited the pain. It was the most painful thing I have ever felt, I thought the smaller rifts hurt like a bitch. This felt like all forms of torture were being done to me. I fought through the pain, ignoring my loud scream I hid behind a roar. With the last of my strength I pulled back and closed the breach.

All my strength left me and the world around me went black. I did my part, if this was a dream and I would wake up, or it is real and I die. I'm happy, I did my part and hopefully the people are safe.

 **Please tell me how that was, I changed some of the dialogue to suite my character and the conversations that she would have to have progress in this story. I will put you in the next Author note if you can guess who her romantic partner is going to be? aha**

 **See you next time**

 **SCREAMINGKITTYCAT OUT!**


	2. It wasn't a dream

**Thank you Alistair279 for guessing correctly even though it was really obvious aha. I like reading stories that hide the main characters romantic interest but I am not one of those Authors. I like my descriptions to be captivating and putting a small part about Solas makes people want to read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age Inquisition, it belongs to Bioware**

 **Claimer: I own whatever I create**

 **Anyway I hope you all like this second chapter**

I felt the warmth on my skin before anything else, then light reflected on my eyelids. It wasn't a pure white light so I figured I wasn't dead. _"I guess I'm alive and I am just waking up"_ I thought to myself. With only a small amount of effort I opened my eyes and looked up at the wooden ceiling before me _"I'm not home either_ " I pushed myself onto my butt and shuffled to the edge of the bed I was sleeping on. I noticed instantly that I was not in my clothes, instead I was in a completely different outfit all together _"I hope a woman changed me"_ I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard a box clutter to the floor, my head snapped to the side and I saw a small elf shivering before me. That was an elf? I thought they would be more like Solas, tall and elegant, like in Lord of the Rings. Maybe this was just a young elf, I had only seen two elves, excluding myself.

"Oh! I didn't know you were awake, I swear!" the elf rushed out, a hint of fear lacing her tone.

"Why are you frightened? What happened?" I asked, did I sleep walk or something?

"That's wrong, isn't it? I said the wrong thing."

"No you didn-" I stop when the woman fell to her knees.

"I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant." Elf say what now? I waited for her to explain "You're back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days!"

I sighed heavily "So are you taking me to my trial than?"

The elf shook her head "I don't know anything about that." She stood up from the floor, looking like she wanted to flee "I'm sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you've wakened. She said 'at once'!"

"And where is she?" I asked.

"In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor. 'At once,' she said!" with that the woman left.

I stood from the bed and looked around, hoping to find a mirror of some kind to see if I looked like utter shit before leaving the room. A small hand mirror caught my attention, someone must have known I would want to see what I looked like. I grabbed the mirror and brought it up to my face, I was surprised that I did not look like a raccoon. My blue eyes were neither tired nor sagging from exhaustion, my pale blonde hair had been neatly combed and braided so it reached just under my rib cage, I wanted to have my hair grow until it reached passed my ass but it doesn't grow that fast. When its not braided it sits in the middle of my back. My slightly tanned skin also looked clean and flawless, I never got out in the sun much back home. I preferred to stay home and paint for work and play games, whenever I went out it was to get dinner from McDonalds or when I hung out at my friend Danny's house.

Once I was satisfied that I look well enough I placed the mirror down and walked outside. I froze when I saw people standing in line, all looking at me in awe. Creepy. "That's her. That's the Herald of Andraste." A man said to a woman beside him. Who the hell was Andraste and why am I her Herald "They said when she came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over her." I decided to keep walking towards the large building, I hope that's the Chantry.

"Hush! We shouldn't disturb her." Yes, please don't talk to me.

"Why did Lady Cassandra have her in chains? I thought Seekers knew everything."

"It's complicated. We were all frightened after the explosion at the Conclave."

"It isn't complicated. Andraste herself blessed her."

"Maker be with you." Oh, now they are blessing me….great.

"Blessings upon you, Herald of Andraste." As I walked up the stairs I heared even more people whispering about me.

"That's her. She stopped the Breach from getting any bigger."

"I heard she was supposed to close it entirely. Still, it's more than anyone else has done. Demons would have had us otherwise."

"Still a lot of Rifts left all over. Little cracks in the sky."

"She can seal those, though – the Herald of Andraste." Fuck me, I hate religions.

"Someone had better. You won't seal those rifts with the Chant of Light."

"Walk safely, Herald of Andraste." I'll walk better when you stop calling me that.

"Good luck sealing those rifts." Was that sarcasm?

I was almost at the Chantry but not close enough as I hear, "Chancellor Roderick says that the Chantry wants nothing to do with us." Good, I want nothing to do with the Chantry. Then again, if the world is ruled by the Chantry than we might have a problem.

"That's not Chancellor Roderick's decision, Sister."

"Most of the Grand Clerics died at the Conclave. Who will lead us now?"

"Andraste didn't have Grand Clerics telling her what to do, and she managed nonetheless." That's because I appeared after they died. Andraste must be a pretty powerful woman.

"You expect us to be like Andraste?"

"Someone must."

"Go in peace, Herald of Andraste."

"Maker watch over you." I hold in my big sigh of relief when I finally enter the Chantry. I don't like so much attention on me, I'm a socially awkward person. And people calling me The Herald of Andraste was annoying because I don't follow their faith. Sure, I'm Pagan but I'm not about to start thinking that I am blessed by the universe. Some higher power brought me here but not for the reasons these people may think.

The Chantry main hall was empty, only a series of candles moved in the room. I reached the other end of the hall and heard muffled yelling "Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine." I decided to wait and listen in and hear what the fuck face Roderick had to say.

"I do not believe she is guilty." Cassandra defended me, which is surprising since the last time I saw her she wanted to backhand the shit out of me.

"The elf failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it this way." Roderick is really pulling at straws isn't he, I understand many people died but why did he hate me so much.

"I do not believe that." Shot back Cassandra.

"That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to the serve the Chantry."

"My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours."

I finally decided to open the door. Two soldiers stood guard at the door while Roderick, Cassandra, and Leliana argued around a table. Roderick noticed my entrance and ordered the guards, "Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the Capital for trial."

Cassandra wasn't having that and said, "Disregard that, and leave us." I was pleased that the guards were loyal to the seeker and not the annoying man, it means I don't have to be hanged.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker." Roderick threatened.

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it." Cassandra shot back.

I glared at the man and snapped, "I did everything I could to close the Breach. It almost killed me."

"Yet you live. A convenient result, insofar as you're concerned." Roderick sneered at me, I really wanted to punch him.

"Have a care, Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face." Cassandra drawled.

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live." I really liked Leliana, she did not let her biased views and emotions cloud her judgment, she let the facts guide her.

Roderick looked surprised and said, "I am a suspect?"

Leliana nodded "You, and many others."

"But not the prisoner."

"Yeah because you never saw me picking daisies with Divine Justinia, where as you are one that liked to kissed her ass" I smirked at the man's flinch.

Cassandra agreed with my strange answer for not being a suspect and said, "I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to her for help."

Roderick was unconvinced "So her survival, that thing on her hand – all a coincidence?"

"Ever heard of happy accidents" I chime in, I wasn't helping my case but boy was I enjoying the anger on the man's face.

"Whether it was an accident or divine providence, the Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour." Leliana said determinedly, her eyes ramined as strong as ever.

"You really think your Maker would send someone like me?" I asked Cassandra, my question had a deeper meaning of being from another world which the seeker understood.

"The Maker does as He wills. It is not for me to say." She replied.

"Even if that means someone like me is His chosen?"

"Humans are not the only people with an interest in the fate of the world." I nodded to Cassandra in agreement.

Leliana broke into our conversation, the look she gave me told me that Cassandra had explained my origins to her, "The Breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it."

Roderick glared at the red-haired woman "This is not for you to decide."

Cassandra walked back to the table and slammed a big heavy thick book down on the table. "You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." That's an order? Divine Justinia either has really big handwriting or she likes to write. Cassandra backed Roderick up against the wall, poking him in the chest as she continued "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval." With one last sneer, Roderick manoeuvred away from the seeker and stormed out of the room.

"So, what's that book about exactly?" I asked Leliana.

"This is the Divine's directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support." She replied dejectedly.

Cassandra nodded and said, "But we have no choice: We must act now. With you at our side."

"I will help you, it's not like I have anywhere to go, can't exactly walk through a portal and return to my world. Besides, I'd feel guilty if I left you to save the world without the mark."

"Thank you, that is much appreciated." Cassandra looked pleased.

"We must discuss your origins with the others of the council, this is a serious issue. I have never heard of someone from another world being brought here." Leliana said, her tone serious "but at a later time, we all have things to prepare. We shall convene later." I nodded and walked outside.

Cassandra was escorting me to the meeting room, it was there that I would meet the other heads of the Inquisition and talk about the powers that brought me. Solas was asked to be there aswell, seeing as he was the only mage they had at this point with the knowledge of my appearance.

I felt my hand work up so I looked down at it, I wanted to itch it like crazy but no matter how hard I scratched it did not stop itching when it flared up. Cassandra must have noticed my irritation as she spoke up, "Does it trouble you?" she asked, referring to my mark, which has more smartly been called the Anchor.

"It itches like crazy, and when I try to close the Breach it hurts. I want it gone when that happens." Cassandra nodded in symptahy.

"I'm sorry for your discomfort but we need it."

"I know, I can deal with it."

"What's important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You've given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by."

"Typical Monday morning then."

"Hold on to that sense of humour." Cassandra shot back, trying not to let a smile through. We reached the end of the hall and entered the meeting room, Leliana and Cullen I know, the woman in flashy clothing with lots of frills and puffy sleeves I do not know, but I like her style of fashion. "You've met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces." I nodded to the handsome man.

"It was only for a moment on the field. I'm pleased you survived." He gave me a soft smile that look really nice with the scar. I love me a man with a scar, probably why I chose Garrus in Mass Effect.

Cassandra waited and then looked to the dark skinned beauty, and I mean she really was beautiful. Were all the leaders of the inquisition attractive? "This is lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat."

Josephine gave me a smile "Andaran Atish'an."

"I'm sorry I don't speak…I don't even know what that was." Josephine chuckled softly.

"I apologize I forgot your origin, lucky for you that was the entirety of my knowledge of elven language."

"Well you know more than me." I gave her a kind smile.

"You also know Sister Leliana." The seeker pointed to the red head, who I think I was growing a crush on.

"My position here involves a degree of…"

"She is our spymaster." Cassandra interrupted the hooded woman.

Leliana stared at Cassandra with a dry glare "Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra."

"And of course you met Solas" the silent elf gave her a small nod and a soft smile, I sent one back.

"If you all don't know already my name is Danica Fey, the uhh woman with the mark" I waved my glowing hand "please call me Danica if you want, I'm not used to titles."

Cullen nodded "Yes, we must speak on where you have come from. It is very hard to believe you hail from another world."

"I must agree, I have never heard of such a feat" Josephine agreed.

"I can tell you anything from my world, if that helps. Not even a crazy person could tell you the things I could" they looked at me in amusement "You saw my outfit?"

Solas spoke up "Yes, I had noticed the material was unseen in Thedas" he then gave me a smirk "and I don't believe anyone would be brave enough to wear a tunic with such vulgar words displayed for all to see" I snorted loudly.

"That is normal for my world, we have shirts with naked women on them" I heard Josephine let out a gasp.

"Such vulgarity is normal in your society?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep, there is a lot worse than a simple naked shirt." I was not going to tell her about porn anytime soon.

"Solas" Cassandra turned to the silent elf "Do you have an idea of what could have brought her here?"

The elf was silent for a moment before speaking, "I do not have any knowledge of any beings that possess such power. I will however, look to the Fade for answers." The seeker nodded in thanks.

"We need a course of action, we cannot have The Herald of Andraste walking around with no background or references to speak of" Leliana, ever straight to the point, brought the attention onto a more serious topic "I can have my spies create the perfect cover, find places lost to society. I have an idea but I will have to speak to my contacts first. It would be advised that you not speak on anything of your world unless in the company of the people in this room."

"Varric knows" I piped up.

"Then he will be told to remain silent and only speak of such knowledge in private" Leliana replied, I nodded back.

"We must talk on different matters now" Cassandra joined in "I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good."

Leliana nodded "Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help."

"And I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well." Cullen argued back.

Cassandra shook her head "We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark–"

"Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so–"

Leliana cut in "Pure speculation."

"I was a Templar. I know what they're capable of." Was that a little racism I heard from the Commander. I have suddenly lost all interest in the man and all he has is his looks now.

"Are you going to put Solas and I under that 'capability'? No two people are the same Cullen" I say strongly, earning a startled look from the occupants of the room.

Josephine stopped the rising tension before it started by saying, "Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition – and you, specifically."

"Well, that didn't take long." I drawled jokingly.

Cullen looked at me in amusement "Shouldn't they be busy arguing over who's going to become Divine?"

"I wish that was what they were doing" I snorted.

"Some are calling you – a Dalish elf – the 'Herald of Andraste.' That frightens the Chantry." I looked at Josephine in confusion.

"I don't know what a Dalish elf is, I'm just an elf. Also, why does me being an elf matter?" I asked.

Solas stepped closer to me so he was beside me and said, "many humans find elves as lesser than them, especially the Chantry."

I groan "god I hate racism, an elf should be no lesser or higher than anyone else. We all live on the same world so we should be the same aswell."

"I am impressed Herald" Solas said with a small smile, I chose to ignore him calling me by my unwanted title. For now.

"Solas is correct, the Chantry is angered that you are an elf, the remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harbouring you."

"Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt." Cassandra hissed.

"I really don't like him" the seeker nodded in agreement.

"It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question." Josephine was good at hiding her emotions but not from her eyes, she had frustration held in them.

"I'm sorry if my race inconveniences you" I said tersely, I thought I would be useful.

Josephine shook her head "the outcome would be the same even if you were human, they would use any excuse to denounce us."

"But doesn't me being this 'Herald of Andraste' help us?" I asked "I don't know how me having such title helps but it seems people hold it in high regard."

"People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you're that sign." Leliana replied, she too agreed with the title, being the religious woman she is.

Josephine continued "And to others, a symbol of everything that's gone wrong."

"They aren't more concerned about the Breach? The real threat?" I was disappointed in this religion, then again, most all religions focus more on themselves than on the real threat their world faces.

"They do know that it is a threat, they just don't think we can stop it." The Commander said solemnly, I suppose he too was frustrated with the Chantry.

Josephine nodded "The Chantry is telling everyone that you'll make it worse."

"Yes, an elf can do such horrible things. I fear what they may do if they find out she is a mage aswell" Solas pointed out.

"I believe it is best if we keep that silent" Cullen advised strongly.

"It's not like I am a proper mage, I do not know how to use magic at all." I blushed, embarrassed "I did one spell but that was in fear, I have no idea how I managed to do that."

"We can set up a lesson with an inquisition mage immediately, an untrained mage can be quite dangerous" Solas shook his head at Leliana's proposition.

"We do not need more confused and curious people on our hands, I shall teach her magic" the group nodded. If she was what he believed her to be, it would be best if he taught her magic. She was not a normal elf, she had none of the characteristics of his lesser kind. She looked exactly like the Elvhen that once ruled Thedas, she had the poise and beauty of one. Though her attitude was far from one, he could not fault her for that as she was not raised by her kind but by the brutish humans. Who knows what her world was like, they were certainly crass as they had shirts with nudity displayed for all to see. Yes, he would teach her the ways of ancient Arlathan, he would not let her be swayed and corrupted by the Dalish who have lost their way and their history.

"Thank you Solas" I said gratefully, I would rather he teach me aswell. I didn't know him but I trusted him better than a stranger, I fought battles alongside him, he has protected me. His magic inspires me, he is strong in his magic, he makes it look effortless how he casts destructive spells, how he lays waste to all enemies who oppose him. Now I sound like a love-struck fool rather than a person who admires his prowess "Is there anything I can do to help in the meantime, I'm not a fighter so I am not much help in that way."

Leliana nodded "yes, there is something you can do. A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."

I nodded and said, "I'll see what she has to say, anyone who wants to help is valuable to us. We should never turn away help when it is offered."

"I agree, we are limited in resources after the opening of the Breach. You'll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe." I stared at her blankly "I apologise, it will take me a while to get used to your lack of knowledge of this world, I would suggest you utilize the library to inform yourself" I nodded.

"I would also suggest you look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while you're there." Cullen suggested, his eyes scanning the map that laid before us.

"We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you're better suited than anyone to recruit them, being the Herald will give you more favour amongst the land than a simple officer" I once again nodded, taking in everything they suggested to me, it will be hard as I have never done something like this before but I was the only one that could do it.

"In the meantime, let's think of other options. I won't leave this all to the Herald." I gave Cassandra an appreciative look, I don't think I could handle everything myself either. These people have been trained to be leaders, the only times I've been a leader is in high school and when I was a manager at KFC for 2 years


	3. Sweet! Magic Lessons!

**I hope you all like this chapter, it has no diologue from the game, only what I have written. I want to bring forth her magic before sending Danica off to The Hinterlands instead of her being completely unprepared. I also wanted to bring in more of her character and of course show you her relationship with Solas and Varric, the others will come in later. As you know Solas is the romanctic partner for Danica so i needed their blossoming friendship shown and Varric...Well Varric is my favourite character in DA besides Alistair and Fenris so I wanted the friendship he has with Danica shown aswell.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age Inquisition, Bioware does**

 **Claimer: I own everything I create**

 **Please enjoy this chapter**

Getting used to living in a world with no technology and no familiarity was hard, I tried to create a routine that could make me feel comfortable but everything was so new and strange that I just, couldn't. Varric was a blessing, his cool exterior and jokes helped me to ease back into my new life when it got too much. And Solas' always calm personality was welcoming as it helped me to remain calm aswell. The true leaders of Inquisition were like godsends, they tackled the harder choices and allowed my opinion to be taken into account when needed. They were also like my teachers in a way, each had different expertise that they wanted to part with me, Leliana had yet to create a suitable cover story so many of the Inquisition members tried to weasel information out of me, I understood their need to know everything about their Herald but I was not used to such attention.

We were going to the Hinterlands to speak to Mother Giselle soon but I had to be prepared before then, I was told that the land was being destroyed by the Mage and Templar war, it was heavily divided and what it needed was unity, something that the Inquisition may be able to achieve.

Today however, I was having my first wizarding lesson with Solas. I was a little nervous but not with having the lesson with the handsome elf, more like I was nervous because the only time I had ever used magic was when I nearly died from a demon. I had no idea how to bring on such power but I was willing to try. I walked outside the gates of Haven and over to a small clearing where Solas stood, waiting for me. He was staring up at the Breach, a thoughtful expression marred his face. "A penny for your thoughts?" I asked the elf once I stood beside him.

He did not turn to me but he said, "I am curious of how you came to be here, such power it must have required to rip a tear through worlds and bring you here has me worried."

"I have always believed that there is a higher power, I don't believe they guide us like this world believes their Maker does however, I think they created the world and let it guide itself."

"And what about you? Why bring you here?" he asked, his eyes finally turned to me, they were always intense yet guarded. Everyone has secrets and I was curious if one day we would be close enough for him to share them with me.

"That's a difficult question to answer, perhaps they have seen something within me that I don't know I possess and decided I was the person to help save this world, regardless of divine intervention or not, I want to help."

Solas smiled lightly "I am impressed by your wisdom, not many have such different views as you have."

"That might have something to do with me being raised in a different world."

"Yes, perhaps one day you could tell me of this world you lived in, and in turn, I would tell you mine."

I chuckled "It may take a while but I'd be happy to, I think you would be the best person to talk about this world."

He looked curious "Oh? And why is that?"

"You react differently than the others, you have a view and opinion that does not seem so strongly biased like the others."

"You are referring to the leaders of the Inquisition." I nodded.

"Besides the Breach I have been told of a war between Mages and Templars, the leaders are divided and have choses a side, rather than being the middle ground that we need to be."

"And you believe I have not chosen." it was more of a statement than a question.

"Whenever someone talks about it you either stay out of it or you bring in a more factual opinion, I like that." he smiled at me again.

"I am once again impressed Herald."

I groaned "please, if no one else will call me Danica can you be the only one to do so?"

He chuckled deeply "I suppose if you desire I shall call you Danica." I smiled widely.

"Awesome! Let's start the lesson than Master Yoda." I gave him a bow.

"Yoda?" he asked in amusement.

"Never mind, it would take too long to explain, let's forget that and begin." he nodded and brought out his staff, I followed his silent instruction and did the same.

"Let us begin." he looked down at his staff and held it tightly "your staff is your greatest ally, it enables you to focus your magic and shall also help you to bring forth your magic."

"I'd imagine it will help when I know how to actually use magic " he chuckled again, I liked how I was the only person to make him laugh, he was always so serious and polite around the others. He was polite around me too but not as much.

"Yes, that is our first lesson. Tell me, what feelings inspired you to cast your magic?"

"Well a demon was about to attack me so the only thing I was thinking about was wanting to survive. I was scared, terrified even." he nodded.

"It is not the best feeling to cast with but it will help to bring forth your magic." he stepped forth and grabbed my hand "I can feel your magic, it is held deep within, as if blocked."

"So, me casting was a fluke?"

"Yes, it took strong emotions to bring your magic forth, yet it is still blocked."

"So how do we break the block?" he looked down to my hand with determination.

"I believe that I can break the block by pushing my magic into you, I am only hypothesising but I am confident it shall work." he placed his staff on his back and motioned for me to do the same, once both hands were free he grasped them tightly "I do not know what reaction removing this block will do, are you ready?" I nodded silently, he returned the nod and looked down at our connection. A blue glow surrounded our hands, completely covering the small glow of the Anchor. At first, I felt nothing, then a small tingle started at our hands, slowly, it travelled up my arms, to my shoulders, then slowly to the centre of my stomach. I gasped when the tingle grew into static, it wasn't painful, instead it felt…Amazing, like I was free, that I was complete. I stumbled slightly but Solas held my hands, acting as a pillar of strength as this strong force coursed through me.

Solas had felt his magic flow into Danica, it slithered through her and straight to the block that held her magic within. With little force – though more than he thought he would need as he was still weak – he broke the block, and gasped. Power, raw, unrealised power coursed through her. He could no longer doubt what this woman was. He felt her stagger slightly and pulled her closer to him, wanting to revel in this power just a little longer. When he felt she could no longer deal with their combined magic he let go, and with that, pulled his magic back into him.

I stood still for a moment, catching my breath. I felt a rhythmic thumping within me now, like a second heartbeat. Was that my magic? It felt like relief, like when you breath in after you hold your breath for a long time. It felt like I could breathe again after so long of drowning. "That was…wow." I huffed out, still feeling breathless.

"You are strong, da'len. In time you could become a powerful mage" Solas waited for me to regain my senses before speaking "the next step is rather simple, many mages first spell is a visualization of their magic." he raised his hand and produced a pure blue orb, it glowed so brightly I thought it might blind me.

"It's…beautiful" I wanted to touch it but thought it might burn me "how do I do that?"

He chuckled at me "so eager to learn, I shall tell you. You must reach into yourself, connect with your magic" I closed my eyes and focused intently on where I felt my magic "good, you command your magic, bring it forth, manifest it, give it form" I felt the thumping and sent my thoughts out, with my arms raised and palms facing to the sky I moved my magic, letting it flow up my chest and down my arms, when it reached my hands I used all my strength to force it out of my body. I imagined my magic floating slightly above my hands, moulding in an orb, pulsing like a heart. "It is magnificent…" I heard Solas breathe out softly. When I opened my eyes, they widened and I gasped, it truly was magnificent. My magic floated before me, it was a bright green colour and pulsing, thumping like a heart just as I imagined it would. I was entranced, enchanted by this beautiful thing before me. Never in my life would I ever thought I could produce such a beautiful thing, I have dreamt since I was a child that magic was real, even going so far as to pretend I possessed such power but never in my wildest dreams did I think magic was real, and that I had it. I completely forgot that Solas was there, my eyes fixed solely on my magic, it was like a deep endless sea, filled with so much that I felt like I was holding my very soul, perhaps I was. I began to feel cold without even this much magic not held within me, so with a small amount of hesitation I ordered my magic to return to home, I felt it merge with the endless ocean where my magic was stored.

"That was…I can't explain…" I really had no words to describe how wonderful that felt "it feels like I can finally breath properly now."

"Magic truly is a wondrous thing, I cannot imagine how I would feel without it. I pity those who do not possess it." I nodded in agreement "now this lesson will come easier, you know how your magic feels, now all you must do is control it, will it to do as you command." I watched him pull out his staff "Just as you have manifested your magic, spells are similar, order your magic to change its form. Will it to become what you desire." to strengthen his words, he brought forth a ball of fire and shot it into the ground to the side of us "it will not be as easy as manifesting your magic but I believe with time and patience you will succeed." For the rest of the lesson we practiced how to conjure fire, it was as Solas said, changing my magics form was not as easy as _giving_ it form.

After two hours of trying and failing I yelled in frustration and collapsed to the floor "why can't I get it right!?" I was frustrated, Solas made it seem so easy!

"Your magic is raw and rebellious after being caged for so long, give it time Danica." he said calmly, using my name to help me to become calm aswell. "We may practice as long as you need, but we cannot do this all day. I do not want to exhaust your already fragile magic."

"Ok." I sighed and got back onto my feet "let's try this for one more hour then I'm done." he nodded and we started once more.

When the afternoon hit I felt tired but satisfied, it took a while but I managed to create a fire spell. I was happy at the proud look Solas gave me, I never got proud looks from teachers before. I felt accomplished, even if creating a fire ball was not as special as mages think, it was to me. Once my satisfaction was over my thoughts turned more confused. I was born in a world with no magic then as soon as I was brought here my entire body changed and suddenly I have magic. Did all humans from my world possess magic or was I special case, did me crossing worlds give me magic? These were maddening questions as no one had any answers to them. Now my feelings were frustrated, I wasn't going to get anywhere with my thoughts if I sat here so instead I marched determinedly to the kitchens, whenever I was feeling frustrated I would either clean or cook, a trait I shared with my mother. I wonder, does my mother know I'm missing, does my dad think i'm dead, does my sister know I'm gone? Or have I been erased from their memories, I would hate to think any of those questions were true. Maybe if I ever return I will return at the exact time I left, I'd decided that was a more pleasing idea and stuck with that.

I walked into the kitchen and looked at all the people rushing around, making tonights dinner. There was a mixture of males and females, elves and humans. Each were doing their jobs diligently until they saw me standing at the door. When they all noticed they stopped what they were doing and stared at me in wonder, I did not like that. Fuck sake, was this going to be how everyone acts around me "My lady Herald!" a large human man said in surprise "to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I uhh" I felt awkward now, I wanted to cook but I don't think these people will let me "I wanted to help cook the food for everyone." they looked even more surprised if that was possible.

"Oh Herald, we could never ask you to do such a low, menial task." another cook, a human woman, cried. I knew that no matter what I said they would not let me help. Was i too good for cooking now?

I schooled my angered thoughts and let out a smile "of course but if you ever would like help I am available, you all are essential to keeping us all strong and healthy so that we can save Thedas, thank you for all your diligence and hard work" If I can't help I might as well butter them up so the food is better, they saw me as a beacon, a blessing from their Maker, I wasn't going to ruin their hope just because I wasn't religious.

"Oh! Thank you Herald, to be blessed with such words of praise is truly…" the man from earlier bowed his head, as if he was hiding his face.

"I should let you return to your duties." they all bowed to me and I scurried out of my room. I hurried to my room as fast as I could, I was highly aware of all the people staring at me in awe and wonder like the kitchen hands did, no one approached me, no one said hello, all they did was nod or bless me with their Makers gift. I felt alienated, put up on a pedestal where no one could climb to me. I'm not this Herald, I was brought in to this world, possibly by accident, and forced into a position I could not escape. I know I am being self-destructive but I've never been in this position before.

"Hey woah woah, slow down there Giggles" I stopped when I heard my dear dwarf friend "why are you rushing like you saw something you didn't want to see?"

I sighed and walked over to Varric who sat alone at his fire "If you call having to hear everyone call me the Herald then yeah I did see something I didn't like." I plonked down beside him and rubbed my temples.

"You really shouldn't dwell on it too much." he patted my back comfortingly "you can't change everyones mind about you."

"I wish I could, I'm not used to such attention."

"No one ever is but you can't stop it, better get used to it Giggles"

"Giggles? Is that my nickname?" I asked with a giggle.

"I thought it was perfect, even when everyone is serious you crack jokes, it was either that or Jester."

"Nah I like Giggles, I can't keep my trap shut, I have to say something and that usually makes people laugh, either by it being funny or they're laughing at my stupidity." I was glad that Varric was here, he distracted me from my depressing thoughts and is a great friend. The stories he told me was amazing and he was someone who helped me learn about Thedas, he knew every landmark, every city, kingdom, every road and lake. He was like a walking encyclopedia. Sometimes it was hard to tell whether he was telling the truth on some things, thankfully someone else was there to correct him or tell me the correct answer if I asked. I had taken to reading all books of language and history when i couldn't ask someone, I needed some knowledge otherwise I would be too suspicious, many thought I was a demon already, I didn't need any more fodder for the cannon.

"You don't say stupid things, sometimes you sound crazy but that's because of, you know." he waggled his eyebrows at my origins.

"No I really am crazy Varric, I just hide it really well." the dwarf laughed loudly.

"The crazy people are always the best people to hang around."

"Oh, you like hanging out with me, oooh the great Varric Tethras likes me I am so honoured!" I slapped my cheeks and gave him a goofy grin.

"Yes, you should be, I'm not friends with everyone."

"Yes, you are, you make friends with people that hate you."

"Thanks Giggles, I think." I laughed loudly, he really was great to talk to. I could let go around him, be myself instead of this prim and proper Herald of Andraste everyone thought me to be.

"You are very welcome Varric." I nudged him and for the rest of the evening until dinner we traded jokes and had a pleasant time.


	4. The Deadly Hinterlands

**So this chapter is when they go to the Hinterlands, it is also the first time Danica has to kill a human so hoooweee! Lets go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age Inquisition, Bioware does**

 **Claimer: I own everything I create, no stealing...Don't touch!**

 **Please Enjoy this chapter**

It had been three days since my first magic lesson and I was prepared enough to journey to The Hinterlands. Solas, Varric and Cassandra were accompanying me which was a great relief, this was the first time I was going to fight ordinary humans and not demons. They couldn't be that bad though, I mean they have fear, demons don't, and I have magic now, even if all I can do is throw fireballs. Solas wanted me to be proficient in at least one spell as we did not have the luxury of time.

Along with speaking with Mother Giselle I was also asked to head to Dennet's farm as he had the best horses in Ferelden but for some unknown reason he was not bringing them to us. We needed those horses, we only had three horses but our group had four people! Four! That means I had to ride with someone because I don't know how to ride a horse, and it's not like I can ride with Varric on his pony, I might break it's back so it's either Cassandra or Solas, I chose to ride with Solas because Cassandra scares me slightly. And they were soldier's horses who owned them before the Inquisition so it was imperative we got more horses.

I was standing outside Haven, waiting for Solas as he was the last to arrive. He was to be our healer so Adan, our apothecary, was giving him all the herbs he needed. "I want you to stick close to your group Herald" Cullen ordered softly, a worried expression graced his face.

"Cullen, call me Danica please" I replied back, hiding my annoyance at having to remind him again.

Cullen blushed "Oh yes, sorry" he rubbed the back of his neck "please be safe, Danica."

"She will be well protected Commander I can assure you" the duo turned towards the smooth, polite voice. Solas had finally arrived "I am well versed in barrier spells, if she comes into life threatening danger I shall protect her."

The tension in Cullen's shoulders lessened slightly "of course" he nodded and turned back to me "the Inquisition shall be eagerly awaiting your return He-Danica."

I giggled and nodded "I'm sure we won't be too long, two or three weeks max" we walked over to the stables, the horses were saddled and eagerly waiting to leave their confines. I would prefer them to have a range rather than stables, horses are majestic creatures that are never truly trained, they are wild at heart and needed a place to roam free "Oh hello gorgeous" I trotted up to a beautiful brown horse with a black mane, he snorted and looked at me directly "you are a strong one aren't you?" he scraped the floor with his hoof and did a motion with his head that I thought was a nod, I reached out and stroked his neck firmly, showing him I was his equal. Horses aren't dumb, they can be smarter than most humans and have incredible senses, if you show any negative feelings around them they won't want to be near you, you must show patience and strength.

"You have an affinity with horses I see?" Solas said as he walked up beside me and stroked the horses neck aswell.

"Truth be told I've never stood before a horse before" Solas looked surprised "I researched how to treat horses, you can't tame them. Once you have their trust and respect they will be your greatest ally and friend."

"You are correct, horses are direct descendants of Halla's and Harts, much like the elves of this era they have changed over time" I instantly noticed a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Don't like elves very much I see" I wasn't angry at him, more confused as to why he hates his own kind.

"That is a conversation for another time" the elf walked over to the back of the horse and motioned to me "come, you are riding with me."

"Ok" I waited for him to hop on before I tried to get on behind him, after several minutes of me falling off the horse or having my foot stuck on the stirrups, Cassandra marched over and lifted me onto the horse with surprising, and scary strength "she scares me…" I whisper into Solas back, my arm had wrapped around him instantly when I was thrown onto the horse.

"I must agree, she is rather intimidating" he flicked the reigns lightly and urged the horse to move, he felt me tense and patted my hand "relax, you will make the horse nervous" I sighed deeply and forced my body to relax, the horse felt this and moved faster "good, remember your research, you should never fear an equine."

"I know but knowing is different than doing."

"Yes, but sitting on a horse is not a difficult task" I scowled at his back, knowing full well he was teasing me.

"No teasing me mister, I know every ticklish spot known to man" I poked his stomach, - which made me realise that it was hard and toned, which then made me picture what he would look like without a shirt on – and smiled at his chuckle.

"I would suggest not finding such place whilst on this horse" I giggled and continued to hold onto him as we travelled to The Hinterlands.

It had taken a week to get to the small village where Mother Giselle resided, a lot longer than I thought but I was not good at geography, that and I haven't looked at the map of Thedas yet. It's always staring at me in the meeting room but I just glance over it, I'm usually staring at the four-attractive people arguing before me.

We were greeted by an adorable dwarf when we reached The Hinterlands. She seemed to be camped at this cliff we were on for some time for the area was well fortified, her and her scouts really did an excellent job "The Herald of Andraste!" Fuck, I'm gonna swear every time someone calls me that "I've heard the stories, everyone has, we know what you did at the Breach. It's odd for a city elf to care what happens to anyone else, but you'll get no back talk here, that's a promise" I wasn't about to tell her I wasn't a city elf, I was just an…elf, yeah that pretty much sums me up in this world, I was just some elf with a mark "Inquisition Scout Harding, at your service, I – all of us here – we'll do whatever we can to help."

"Harding huh?" Varric called out from behind me "ever been to Kirkwall's Hightown?"

"I can't say I have, why?" she asked.

"You'd be Harding in…oh, never mind" I snorted at Cassandra's disgusted noise, she really did that a lot.

I decided that speaking directly was the best way to talk to this woman, she seemed like the humourless type "What's the situation out here in The Hinterlands?"

"We came to secure Horses from Redcliffe's old horsemaster, which I am sure Leliana has already informed you" I nodded in confirmation "I grew up here, and people always said that Dennet's herds were the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostbacks. But with the Mage-Templar fighting getting worse, we couldn't get to Dennet. Maker only knows if he's even still alive."

"I'm sure he is, even so, we will go there to find out once I speak to Mother Giselle" I eased her, knowing that the Horsemaster was important to the Inquisition and this woman was dedicated to it.

"Mother Giselle's at the Crossroads helping refugees and the wounded. Our latest reports say that the war's spread there too. Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people, but they won't be able to hold out very long, you best get going. No time to lose."

"Thank you, Scout Harding, if you could hold onto our horses until we clear the area that would help us a lot" she nodded to my request and walked off to a group of scouts, no doubt to what I asked. She seemed nice, though I always feel uncomfortable when someone looks at me akin to awe like she had.

We raced down the cliff and straight to the Crossroads where we heard fighting "We need to protect the refugees" Cassandra said loudly over the sounds of swords clanging and magic flaring.

"Looks like they could use a hand" Varric said as he pulled out Bianca, Solas and I already had our staffs out and were readying our magic. "Be careful Giggles."

"Humans shouldn't be that hard, right?" I looked to Solas.

"Not nearly as dangerous as demons" it wasn't an answer but it was better than nothing. Like we practice I stayed between Varric and Solas, unfortunately this left Cassandra to take on the brute of the attacks alone, with both physical and magic attacks being directed at her, she was going to get exhausted fast.

"We need to help her!" I shouted as I raced forward, ignoring the shouts of the dwarf and elf behind me. A Templar had instantly noticed me and raced towards me, I panicked as the man got close, I never killed someone before and didn't want to but it was either that or I or Cassandra dies _"What are you a coward, these are humans, did you forget you trained to kick humans asses for ten fucking years! Get it together girl!"_ I nodded to my inner asshole of a mind and dropped my staff.

"Danica! What are you doing!" Solas cried out, he placed a barrier around me which I ran out of.

"I got dis!" I brought my hands up and changed my stance, the Templar raised his sword as he charged at me. I waited patiently and evened my breath, just as he brought his sword down I side stepped and grabbed his wrist, I used my fingers to squeeze a pressure point and forced him to drop his sword. With quick and well-practiced moves I moved behind him and kicked the back of his leg. My mind went blank and I used as much force as possible to snap his neck.

That was my first kill. I stayed in that state of blankness as I picked up my staff and used my fireballs and mace to kill three more enemies.

The enemies were killed and my blankness disappeared, once I realised what I had done I gasped and held a hand to my mouth, stopping a scream. I began to hyperventilate, I was a monster, I killed another person without hesitation "Hey, breathe Giggles" Varric had raced over the moment the fight finished and grabbed my arms, he got me to mimick his deep breathing until I calmed down "there, all better."

"Thanks" I said shakily, I was still feeling horrible about me being a murderer.

"I figured this would be the first time you have killed before" he stepped back.

"What did you do to subdue that Templar, that was unlike any hand to hand combat I have ever seen" Solas had come to Danica shortly after Varric and waited for her to calm down, he was enchanted at the way she moved her body to defend herself against the enemies that got too close for her to use her magic efficiently. It was graceful yet deadly, there was a fluidness in her movements that he had never seen in any hand to hand combat technique he had seen in his long, _long,_ immortal life.

"I lived in a world where people got murdered, raped and robbed everyday. There was a combat style that was created called Kung Fu which was used to defend and quickly immobilise your opponent, I think my Sifu would be disappointed I used it to kill someone."

"It is amazing" I blushed at Solas' words. How strange, even if he was not flirting he managed to make me blush, something that no man has done so easily before.

"C-come on guys, I need to talk to Mother Giselle, can you speak to Corporal Vale whilst I do that please" They nodded and we split up, Cassandra was reluctant to do so but when Solas offered to stay with me she relented.

Talking to Mother Giselle was...intriguing to say the least, and enlightening. She made me realise that being called The Herald of Andraste wasn't such a terrible thing, she believed that even if it was not true it gave people hope in such dark times. Being called the Herald didn't feel so terrible after our talk, whilst I didn't believe it I knew it gave people hope which is a powerful thing. Hope keeps people strong and alive. And this world needs hope after all the shit it's been put through. She said she would be heading with the Inquisition Scouts back to Haven, which I was pleased, if she could make me believe that being called Herald was ok despite me not being religious than imagine what she could make other people believe. A silver tongue that one is.

Once my talk was over I reunited with Varric and Cassandra who told me the danger the refugees faced, they were running out of food and could not get more with the fighting going on around them. Cassandra promised Corporal Vale that she would speak with the other leaders of the Inquisition and get back to him as soon as she could. I was glad that she did not make a decision on her own. Neither of us knew much on the resources the Inquisition has and making a promise we may not be able to keep would show others that the Inquisition was untrustworthy.

The next stop was Dennet's which was nearly half a day away, or so Cassandra said. We decided it was too dangerous to travel on horses so they were sent back with the Scouts, they were borrowed anyway, if the mission is successful then we would get our own horses.

The chaos the Mages and Templars created in the Hinterlands was horrible. Buildings, both wood and stone were completely destroyed. Many innocents were killed in the crossfire whilst others were left homeless. Fighting through an entire armada was difficult and exhausting, to kill all the Mages and Templars between Dennet's and the Crossroads would mean we could freely go between without having to constantly fight.

"Well that…killed me" I puffed out after the long fight, I felt accomplished. It was a little difficult when I changed from martial arts to staff in quick succession but I had helped my group rather than sitting still and hiding behind Solas or Varric. I had to close a rift which still troubled me as I couldn't use martial arts on demons but I wasn't as useless as last time, I loved my fireballs.

"We may have to fight that amount of enemies again Herald" said Solas amusedly. Sometimes he called me Danica and other times Herald, I think he only called me Danica in private or when he's not really thinking about what he's saying, which only happens in a fight or when I do something stupid and he has to act quickly.

"Dammit, I don't want to do that-" I was interrupted when a large mass jumped out of the bushes and tackled me to the ground, Solas acted quickly and shot the thing off me but shooting it with a shard of ice "what was that!?" I shouted as he pulled me to my feet.

"Wolves, stay close to me!" he really liked to say that. The rest of the pack shot out and attacked us viciously, they seemed to be more feral than the wolves I've seen. Maybe they have rabies, or that's how the wolves in Thedas act. Either way, I felt terrible killing my favourite animal.

"No normal wolf would fight with such determination" Cassandra commented once they slew all the wolves.

"The Breach may have driven them mad" Solas replied softly, I heard the sadness in his tone. Perhaps he liked wolves like me. "or perhaps a demon took command of the pack."

My frown deepened as I stared at the dead wolves "I hope I never half to kill another wolf, I felt terrible doing so."

"Bleeding heart for all animal's Giggles?" Varric asked sympathetically.

I nodded "Yes, it's not their fault they are the way they are" I leant down and placed a hand on one of the wolfs black fur "may the powers that be guide you to a land of peace, forgive me for taking your life" I whispered softly, the others were staring at me but I ignored them.

"I did not know you were religious" Cassandra commented.

I stood and turned to her "there is a religion in my world called paganism and it teaches us that all life is precious, I felt I needed to send them off as they were innocent" I shrugged as if it was natural to pray for dead animals, it wasn't but it felt like a natural thing for me to do.

"That is a wonderful religion" the Seeker replied softly "it is much like my religion."

"We should head off, we need to speak to Dennet before dark" the group nodded and we walked through the farm.

Speaking to Horsemaster Dennet was exhausting, we tried to convince him to give us the horses but he wouldn't until he knew they were safe. I could understand that but he wanted us to make his farm safe aswell, which we had no time for. His wife told us about the wolf den not far from here, the wolves were attacking his horses and killing his druffalos. And the Quartermaster wanted towers made so that if they are attacked by bandits or demons the watchtowers would know before it was too late. That last request was easy, we used Dennet's raven to send word to Commander Cullen to send builders and soldiers to create and man the towers.

Straight after doing that we went off and hunted down the wolf den. Solas was correct in assuming a demon corrupted the wolves. Along with being attacked by wolves we were attacked by a fear demon, it was hard to kill and we did not come out unscathed. With all the wolves dead, we headed back to the farm and told Dennet of our accomplishments. Once he was pleased and told us he would go with his horses to the Inquisition we made camp just outside the farm. We all agreed to stay there for the night as we wanted to heal our wounds and rest our weary bones.

I was sitting by myself near my tent when Solas walked up "hey Solas, what's up?" I asked casually.

"I was wondering if you would engage me in a conversation" he replied politely.

"Of course, take a seat" I patted the ground beside me, once he was seated I spoke again "what do you want to talk about?"

"Have you ever said that prayer before?" he asked, referring to the many times I prayed for the wolves we killed.

"No, I've never killed an animal before. I felt terrible doing so. Have you ever heard of spirit animals?"

"Animals that have died and have become spirits?" I shook my head.

"No, a spirit animals is like a guide, it takes the form of whatever animals you are most connected to. Mine is a wolf, a beautiful wolf with grey fur" I said wistfully, I loved to dream of my spirit animal, it never really guided me but he was always in my dreams, whether I saw him or not.

"A wolf?" Solas asked in shock, more so than I thought was needed. I could see a million thoughts rushing past his eyes, what in the world was he thinking about? "I never knew such a thing as an animal guide existed, I've heard many speak of such a thing but I have yet to see such with my own eyes"

I smiled "perhaps I could help you find yours?" I asked hopefully, it would be nice to share my world with someone.

"Perhaps, that does sound intriguing" he sounded sincere yet doubtful that it was real, which was fine. It's not the first time someone didn't believe me, maybe I could prove him wrong? "You should get some rest, we have had an exhausting day, you more so than the rest of us."

I sighed and stretched out my muscles, groaning at the release it gave me "you're right, you should aswell" he nodded and stood the same time I did.

"Yes, thank you for the brief talk, it was enlightening" I nodded "sleep well Danica."

"You too Solas" I watched him head to his tent before I walked into mine, I took off my armour and slept in my underclothes. I must have been tired as I fell asleep instantly.

Solas hurried to his tent, wanting to test his theory. If Danica was what he believed her to be than he needed to see if she was a dreamer, someone who could walk the fade like he could. He quickly laid down on his bedroll and fell asleep.

Solas opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings, this must have been Dennet's farm long before his family took residence. It was bare, only lush empty grassland. Harts and horses roamed the area, its herd was the largest he'd ever seen, no wonder Dennet was a horsemaster, this place was teaming with equines.

He focused on his task and looked out for Danica's unique magic and found it instantly, so she was a dreamer. With little effort he teleported to her. The area was strange, the place was lively with music he had never heard before, humans in strange clothing did even stranger dancing. He looked around and saw Danica dancing with a man, she too was wearing the strange clothing. It was a gold glittering dress that reached her knees and flowed out when she twirled, her hair was up in a bun with a golden headdress placed on the crown of her head.

The instruments used were different, he'd never seen them before. One man was blowing on a strange trumpet like instrument with strange bits he was pressing down on which change the octave of the sound he was playing. Another was using an even bigger trumpet looking thing with a much bigger tube, another was using a trumpet that had a metal bar that he was pulling forward and back. Others were playing a instrument that was sat on the floor, the man was sitting on a chair and was plucking smalls wires that was connected to the wooden thing "Solas!" he turned his attention back over to Danica who had noticed his presence "you made it, come dance."

"What is this place?" he asked as he let her pull him to the dancefloor, his stood still and watched her do the strange dance, she was kicking her feet up and waving her hands. It was not a dance he's seen before but it was charming and energetic.

"Don't be silly, this is a Jazz bar, you've been here plenty of times!" ah, so she did not know she was dreaming. He was not surprised, her world must not have knowledge of dreamers.

"You are dreaming Danica, this is not real" she slowed down and looked up at him in confusion "how can this place be in Thedas when I have never heard of 'jazz'"

"Not real?" she narrowed her eyes, she gasped when the scenery changed and she was in a park "oh, it really is a dream. How did I not notice?"

"You could not have noticed, your world does not have magic" he looked around at the land he was now in, It was small but nice.

"So, are you not real?"

"I am real, we are what is called dreamers. People that can walk and control the Fade" he had briefly explained to Danica what the Fade was, he skipped all the details about what it once was back when the veil was not created.

"Wow! Really, I can control this?" He nodded, the elf man watched as the scenery changed to a place full of blue, pinks, greens and purple. A table was before them with cups piled upon cups, sweet foods were everywhere. At the other end of the table was a man with a large hat pouring tea into a broken cup, a humanoid rabbit and mouse sat either side of him.

"What is this place?" why would she dream of this.

"This was a story back in my world, Alice in Wonderland. These were people who were crazy and loved tea" she picked up a cupcake and ate it, humming at the taste "yum, go on try one, the Mad Hatter makes lovely cakes" Solas was sceptical but took a cake nonetheless, he smiles at the sweet taste.

"That is delicious, you have an interesting mind."

"I could show you everything I loved in my world, do you want to see them?" she was shy but hopeful, it was then he realised how homesick she must feel. She had nothing to remind her of her world, no family or friends, no culture was the same either. He felt guilty, it was his fault she was kidnapped from her home, he did not regret wanting to destroy the veil and bring back his home but he never wanted to take someone away from everything they knew, he never thought it was possible. His thoughts were confusing and needed to be sorted out when he woke. He looked down at Danica who still awaiting his answer, he would indulge her. It definitely was not going to be boring if she creates such places as 'Wonderland'.

"I would be happy to see your world" she bared her teeth in one of the biggest smiles she had ever shown, her blue eyes brightened and shined. He was not going to deny how beautiful she was, even more so when she was this happy.

"Awesome! Let me show you Middle Earth!"

 **Do you like my references, it was really hard trying to explain instruments without saying what they are, if you tell me what instruments I explained correctly I will put you in the next Author Note. First person(s) to name them will be put in**

 **SCREAMINGTOMCAT OUT!**


	5. A Tolkien Dream

**Hello! So** **CatNapObsessed was freaking out about taking Solas to Middle Earth so I decided to type that out, I originally wasn't going to type it but when a reader is so excited about it and take the time to tell me I listen.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age Inquisition, Bioware does**

 **Claimer: I own everything I create**

 **Please Enjoy this chapter**

The world shifted around Solas as Danica changed the scenery, what was once a world of pastel colours was now the most beautiful land he had ever seen. He always thought Elvhenan was the greatest beauty but this world was…Magnificent. This land had golden trees that surrounded them, the leaves were a mixture of shining silver and gold that littered the ground that they stood on. Green grass peaked out through the rich leaves, it had so much life, so much greener than the grass in Thedas. The sun shined through the tree tops, giving a luminescent glow that was soft and caressed whatever it touched. Fuzzy looking elves glided through the trees, they were beautiful, they were what the Elvhen were before they were reduced to the shrivelled, savage beasts they were now. It was such a magical place that he thought he heard the soft sound of angelic hymns. "What place is this?" he asked the woman beside him, his voice was so soft that he didn't know if she heard him or not.

"These are the golden trees of Lothlorien, the land of the elves" Danica was staring at it wistfully, longingly "its not real but I used to dream and wish on every star that I could come here, I still do actually" she walked up to a golden tree and stroked it lovingly "I imagined the trees would be soft like silk, and the sun would feel warm and comforting, like a mothers hug" she turned to him "These were what I pictured elves to be, the person who created this place in books loved elves. They were angelic and graceful, much like you."

Solas smiled softly "Thank you, it is pleasing to be compared to such magnificent beings" oh how he wished he could tell her he was like these elves, that he was ancient Elvhen. He was hesitant to tell her, she had no knowledge of his world and he had no idea how she would react to his story. She was compassionate and more understanding than most beings, but those traits can only go so far. "Have you always wanted to belong to a world like this?" he asked.

"Yes, these beings are beautiful and angelic, something I always wanted to be like" she sighed and her smile disappeared "when I came to Thedas and found out elves were real, and that I was an elf I was excited. I thought to myself 'I can finally see the elves like these with my own eyes and not in my dreams or in pictures'. When I saw you, I thought my dream was possible" she looked up at him with disappointed eyes "the elves I saw…they aren't what I dreamt of."

Solas felt confused "they aren't the elves of Lothlorien, and you felt disappointed by them" it felt like he was saying what he felt rather than stating what she felt. When he woke from his Uthenera and saw what the Elvhen had become he was angered, enraged, yet guilt rattled his soul. He caused his kind to become stunted and mortal, but it was not his fault that they became shadows of their former glory. Their histories were false and they worship the ancient Evanuris like they were gods and not the slave lords they once were. They were no longer his kind, but the constant reminder that he failed to free his people.

"I had dreamt of ethereal beings but I got, humans with pointy ears. Don't get me wrong it was cool to see elves even if they weren't what I wanted but…" she sighed heavily "ever heard of the saying never meet your idols, this was pretty much the same for me."

He placed his hands behind his back and looked at the elves wandering around "the elves of Thedas were once like the elves here" her eyes snapped back to him, widened and hopeful "they were immortal and powerful. Every Elvhen had been born with magic, strong magic that made the world a beautiful place to live" he stared down at the wistful expression that graced Danica's face, he would have loved to see her as an Elvhen woman, dressing in the finest silk and dancing in the halls of Arlathan. She would have been magnificent and powerful "the Fade once resided in Thedas, it allowed them to let their magic flourish and grow."

"Why is it separated, this place is amazing."

"The veil was created, and with that the immortality of the Elvhen was destroyed. The Elvhen became elves, mortal and fragile" his voice was becoming angry but he couldn't stop himself "they allowed themselves to be enslaved by humans, their history was jumbled and lies slipped through."

"Who or what made them that way?" she had sadness in her eyes.

"He was known as Fen'harel, or as many of the elves call him, The Dread Wolf" he replied bitterly, the name was insulting and wrongly justified "he fought against the Evanuris who enslaved their own kind, he wanted freedom and sought to have it. He created the veil and trapped the Evanuris within."

"If it was to stop slavery then why does everyone hate him?" Danica had heard many elves use the name Fen'harel as a horrible insult. Fen'harel's balls was a common insult she heard, now that she heard who he was and what he fought for the insults were horrible and cruel.

"Time can be a cruel mistress, as centuries passed the story changed and he became the betrayer of the Elvhen, the man who destroyed all that the elves once were. The man who destroyed and murdered the gods."

"Damn you're pissed, and you have every right to be" she walked closer to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm "its like the game in my world, Chinese whispers. One person would whisper a sentence in another person ear. Then the person who had the sentence whispered to would whisper it to another person, then the next person does the same and then the next and the next. It goes on until it gets back to the original person but the sentence is different. The more people you whisper it to the different it becomes."

"Yes, it is exactly the same" he looked at the elves sadly "the horrible people were worshipped as gods and the one person who saved his people was hailed a betrayer, a god to be feared."

"That's horrible, well, at least you and I know the truth. Have you tried telling the elves they are wrong?" he nodded.

"Yes and they were angered. They thought I was lying and attacked me" the scar on his backback he received from his attempts twinged slightly "Whatever attempts you try will be met with violent aggression."

"They really aren't what I expected" she shook her head "how do you know all this?"

"Just as you change your dreams to such vivid places as this, I travel the Fade and see the history of every place I sleep in. I have seen the magnificent land of Arlathan and all the history since then. All the battels and major events that happened throughout time."

"Could you…could you show me?" she was hesitant, he could tell and he could not blame her. She was disappointed with the elves that she saw and she didn't want to be disappointed again.

"Of course, Lethallan, let me show you before the sun rises."

When I awoke I had been briefly taught how to ride a horse by Dennet but I still rode with Solas. My horse, a beautiful white stallion with a blonde flowing mane who I called Shadowfax, travelled with the other horses that were being taken to Haven along with Dennet.

The journey back to Haven seemed shorter than the journey to The Hinterlands, it might have been because I had been talking to Solas about the Fade, Arlathan and my world the whole trip. Either way I was glad to be back to the cold lands where a warm bed would be waiting for me. I had only camped three times back on Earth so it was a little uncomfortable getting used to the constant camping.

When I returned I hurried to the Chantry where I heard shouting. A large crowd had gathered outside the Church, they were divided and yelling at each other "Your kind killed the Most Holy!" a Templar shouted hatefully to a Mage, even from my position I could see he wanted to kill the Mage.

"Lies – Your kind let her die!" A bald Mage shouted back, he twirled his staff threateningly.

"Shut your mouth, Mage!" the Templar went to draw his sword but Cullen rushed in and stopped him.

"Enough!" he shouted authoritively.

"Knight – Captain!"

"That is not my title. We are _not_ Templars any longer. We are _all_ part of the Inquisition!" I silently commended him for his peace keeping skills.

"And what does that mean, exactly?" oh boy, here comes Roderick Rotten Dick. He walked into the crowd looking smug, I decided that I should intervene.

Cullen looked unhappy to see the man "Back already, Chancellor? Haven't you done enough?" he sneered.

"I'm curious, Commander. As to how your Inquisition and its 'Herald' will restore order as you've promised."

"Of course you are."

"If you think that insulting these kind people and think that it will make them doubt will work you are sorely mistaken" I stepped up and stood beside Cullen, trying my hardest to look as powerful as the Commander beside me "We are trying, which is more than I can say for you Chancellor Roderick" I gave him a smug smirk "it makes one wonder if you actually care about this world or not" the Chancellor glared at me with all the hatred he could muster but I could see his nervousness, many people around him where glaring at him.

Cullen decided my pissing match needed to end as he shouted, "Back to your duties. All of you!" I watched all the men and women scatter off, Roderick glared one last time before he disappeared "Did you have fun making the Chancellor the most hated man in the Inquisition?" it was more of a joke than a question but I nodded all the same. "Good, now that you're back we need to have a meeting" he motioned me to follow him to the war room. Once there we entered the Chantry and met with the others we started to speak on our next strategy.

"Having the Herald address the Clerics is not a terrible Idea" Josephine said, which then started an argument. Once I managed to stop them it was decided that Cassandra and I would travel to a city named Val Royeaux in Orlais and speak to the Clerics who really held the power in this world. I asked Varric and Solas if they would join me to which they agreed. After a night of rest, we were off once again.

It was a lot longer travel time to Val Royeaux than the Hinterlands but I coped, with Varric's stories and Solas' magic and history lessons I was able to not be bored. In five weeks we arrived at the grand city and I do mean _grand_. Sure I've been to cities full of sky scrapers and towers that looked as if they touched the sky, nothing could prepare me for the magnificent of Val Royeaux. It looked as if the walls shined like a glittering gem, the walls surrounding it were strong and just as beautiful as the buildings.

"Wow!" I gasped as I looked up at the tops of the buildings "this place is _huge_!"

"Have you never seen a place like this before?" Cassandra asked, hiding her amusement at the Heralds antics.

"No, the places like this were destroyed decades before I was even born" I felt Solas walk up and grab my arm, guiding me as I wasn't looking where I was going "it's amazing!"

"Please watch where you are going Lethallan" Solas scolded lightly, though he was highly amused at her child like awe.

"Sorry" I blushed and looked down at where I was going "where is everyone?" I asked as I noticed only a few people in fancy dress wandering about.

"The city still mourns" replied Cassandra, a few people noticed us and skittered away fearfully.

Varric noticed their expression and spoke up, "Just a guess, Seeker. But I think they all know who we are."

"Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric" you could practically hear the eye roll in the seekers voice.

Just as she finished an Inquisition scout jogged up to us "My Lady Herald" she kneeled before me and I forced myself not to cringe, I only just got used to being called The Herald of Andraste, kneeling was an entirely new thing to get used to.

"You're one of Leliana's people. What have you found?" Cassandra ordered.

"The Chantry mothers await you. But…so do a great many Templars."

"There are Templars here?"

"People seem to think the Templars will protect them from…From the Inquisition" Say what now? "They're gathering on the other side of the market. I think that's where the Templars intend to meet you." Cassandra nodded and began walking

"Only one thing to do, then." I nodded and followed her. We walked through the streets and to the Markets where a crowd of both Orlesians, Templars and Chantry sisters.

"Good people of Val Royeaux, Hear me!" a woman with a heavy French like accent, was speaking on a raised wooden stand. She wore a different Chantry outfit to the others, maybe she's like a Reverend or something. She noticed me and walked closer "together we mourn our Divine. Her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery!" she motioned to me "you wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more!" oh boy, its Roderick Rotten Dick in a dress! "behold the so-called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our Beloved Fell, we say this is a false prophet! The Maker would send no elf in our hour of need!" that fucking racist bitch!

"You say I am the enemy, the Breach in the sky is our _true_ enemy. We must unite to stop it" I wanted to yell and scream at this racist cow but it would do nothing but fuel the fire of hatred these people had for me.

"It's true!" Cassandra spoke up, maybe her words could help "the Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late!" I noticed a small army of Templars marching towards us.

The woman face turned smug "it is already too late! The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this 'Inquisition' and the people will be safe once more!" I gasped when the woman was punched in the face by a Templar. I felt no pity for her but I did pull my staff of my back. I wasn't allowed to use magic yet as I was untrained but I could still use my staff as a mace.

"Still yourself. She is beneath us" a grey Templar said to another who had panicked at the attack on the woman he was guarding.

I chuckled though I was still wary of the man "nice right hook, I wish I did that."

The greying Templar looked at me with an angry smirk "as if I would do anything for your pleasure" Cassandra walked over to the Templar.

"Lord Seeker Lucius. It's imperative that we speak with-"

The man cut her off "you will not address me" he drawled.

"Lord Seeker?"

"Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet? You should be ashamed" he looked at the Orlesians and Chantry sisters and brothers "you should all be ashamed! The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the Mages!" he pointed at me "You are the ones who have failed! You who'd leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine" wow, arrogant much?

"Commander Cullen, a Templar like you, leads the Inquisition forces. If he joined us why can't you." I said to the others, I saw recognition flash in the men's eyes but the Lord Seeker was quick to quell it.

He scoffed "A staunch and loyal member of the order. So loyal, he abandoned them for a false Herald."

The Templar who was guarding the Chantry woman walked up to the Lord Seeker "But Lord Seeker – what if she really was sent by the Maker? What if –?

The man who punched the sister stepped up "you are called to a higher purpose! Do not question!"

The Lord Seeker nodded " _I_ will make the Templar order a power that stands alone against the void. _We_ deserve recognition. Independence!" I could practically hear the arrogance and insanity in his tone. He walked closer to me, his stance threatening "you have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition – less than nothing. Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!" he turned and walked away with his men.

I watched him leave, feeling angry and exhausted "charming fellow, isn't he?" Varric drawled once the Templars were completely out of sight.

"Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?"

"Yes, I could feel the insanity radiating off him. That and a bucket load of arrogance" I rubbed at my temples slightly "luckily, the Templars aren't our only hope."

Cassandra shook her head "I wouldn't write them off so quickly. There must be those in the Order who see what he's become. Either way, we should first return to Haven and inform the others."

"Yeah, you're right" before we left Val Royeaux we spoke to Grand Enchanter Fiona who said she and her Mages may help the Inquisition only if she would meet her in Redcliff. I don't know why she wouldn't just have the meeting right then. We were talking to each other already, why wait. Something felt fishy about the whole thing but I wouldn't bring it up until we were back in haven, who knows who could be watching and listening. Along with that we had to run all over Val Royeaux looking for clues, a group called the Red Jenny's wanted to test us or something. I have no idea why I decided to do what they told me but any group could help. We met with an elf called Sera who was part of the Red Jenny's, they hated nobility and liked to either destroy them or play pranks on them. I allowed Sera to join us back at Haven as her connections could be valuable and her skill with a bow was amazing. There was also Madame Vivienne de fer, yeah not my less than enthusiastic tone. She was a very uppity pompous woman who said they would not succeed with her magic. She also believed that every mage should be shoved in a Circle, sooo not gonna happen. The moment she found out that I was not a circle mage she tried to force me into agreeing to be her student, it got to the point where I had to tell her no and that I already had Solas as a teacher before changing the subject to the Inquisition.

The journey back was not as good. Solas and Sera despised each other, Sera hated 'elfy elves' and Solas was disgusted with…well…her. Varric and I usually tag teamed and became peace keeps or distractors. Varric would take Sera away and joke with her whilst I dragged Solas away and got him to tell me all about all the history he walked through. We had to do this multiple times during the trip. Madame De fer and Solas kept arguing aswell about how mages should be treated but no one stopped that argument, getting between two powerful mages was scary as she. And Cassandra didn't help at all, just grunted in disgust or yelled at everyone to shut up.

It was like heaven when I finally arrived back at Haven, I rushed to my room and stayed there for the rest of the day. I was tired and irritated and just annoyed with the trip and what happened in Val Royeaux.

The next day I was back in meetings, well, more like arguments as everyone was once again heavily divided. Mages or Templars? The same old story. I would head to Redcliff and speak to Grand Enchanter Fiona whilst also looking for the Grey Warden Blackwall that was hiding out in The Hinterlands.

It was decided that after I travelled to the Storm Cost to speak to the leader of the Changers, The Iron Bull, I would go to Redcliff. For now I wanted to spend the day talking to everyone in Haven. I spent time with Varric, telling stories, I joked around with Sera as it seems I was the only person who could understand her strange language she used, I chatted about the Maker with Cassandra, made Cullen blush like an innocent virgin, had a lovely chat with Leliana and spoke with the Blacksmith.

It was night when I could finally speak to Solas, I left him till last as he was always so interesting to talk to. That and I liked to look at him, I grew a bit of a crush on him. He was attractive as all fuck, incredibly smart and powerful and looked and acted exactly like how I dreamt elves to be. Graceful, enchanting, the only thing that wasn't Tolkien elfish was his sexy appeal and seduction tactics. I usually went for Cullen's type, golden hair and sun kissed skin with an Adonis body but there was something about Solas that called to me, sure he was attractive but it was his personality and soul that I was drawn to.

I walked up the snowy path, he wasn't outside so I guess he was in his room, reading most likely. I knocked on the door and waited for him to speak. Once I heard his rich voice that always managed to send chills through my body I opened the creaky door and walked inside. As I thought, the handsome elf was sitting in his chair, reading a book in a different language that required his full concentration. "What can I do for you leth – Danica?" he smiled at his slip up, my name sounded nice when he said it.

"Just wanted to talk" he nodded and put his book away, he turned to me with a kind smile.

"You know, every great war has its heroes. I'm curious what kind you'll be."

I snorted "the hero that is super cool and everyone loves and adores" I shrugged, I didn't want to be a hero but if it meant saving everyone then I would be the hero people needed.

"I can think of worse fates" I gasped and punched his shoulder lightly "If you are the hero I will stay, at least until the breach has been closed."

"Aww, you're gonna leave me?" Solas chuckled and I smiled at his laugh "were you thinking of leaving?" I didn't want him to leave to be honest, I don't know why but I wanted to stay with him, more so than the others.

"I am an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces and unlike you, I do not have a divine mark protecting me."

I gasped "I'm an apostate too, we have so much in common!" he chuckled.

"You jest but it is true, Cassandra has been accommodating but you understand my caution."

"I don't believe in hurting people who were born with magic, I won't let them use that against you."

"How would you stop them?" the conversation had gotten more serious than I intended but I didn't mind it. Solas told me of how this world treated mages. They were treated like slaves or unholy people, if you were an apostate you were tortured or made tranquil, a horrible fate where you soul is stripped from you.

"However I had to, I'd kick their asses so hard their mothers would feel it."

Solas looked surprised and pleased "thank you, it warms my heart to now you would defend me from Templars and their mothers" I giggled, glad that he joined in on my joking "for now, let us hope either the mages or the Templars have the power to seal the Breach. Tell me, which side have you chosen to support?"

"I'm not sure yet, I want to speak to Grand Enchanter Fiona before I make a decision, though I am rather biased towards Mages after what I've seen."

"That is a wise decision, come, let us talk on a less serious matter."

I nodded "Alrighty, let's talk about dreaming. Did you spend your entire life dreaming of Arlathan or just recently?" I asked.

"No, eventually I was unable to find new areas in the Fade."

I cocked my head "Why?"

"Two reasons. First, the Fade reflects the world around it. Unless I travelled, I would never find anything new. Second, the Fade reflects an in limited by our imaginations. To find interesting areas, one must be interesting."

I leant towards him with a coy smile "And you, Mr Solas, are the most interesting person I have ever met."

Solas shook his head "on the contrary, I believe you are the most interesting person" I smirked and leant in closer.

"Must be go back and forth with compliments?" I asked softly.

"But of course, when I see a beautiful woman I must compliment her" I instantly blushed, his smooth, seductive voice made my heart miss a beat and my stomach tingle with butterflies.

"You are the suavest person I have ever met. And sexy too" I noticed a light blush cross his cheeks.

"You flatter me" he smiled before he stepped away "I should let you get back to your duties" I felt a twinge of disappointment at his pulling away but wasn't going to push.

"What duties? All I do is walk around and talk to people" I shrugged.

"But that is an important duty, talking to people brings up moral and give people hope, and hope is something that everyone needs in such trying times" I smiled sweetly at him.

"You really are a charmer, that polite personality is just an act to charm the pants off me."

"Is it working?" my smile turned into a smirk.

"Oh most definitely, I should probably leave before I end up with no clothes on" I chuckled "see ya Solas" I waved to him and left his room, leaving him to stare at me in confusion due to the warm feeling in his chest I gave him.

 **HAHAHA so the romance is coming in, I feel like my chapters aren't detailed enough and Skyhold is getting closer, meaning that fabled kiss is drawing near aswell. I want to drag everything out so when the kiss comes it will be more spectacular than what the game shows.**

 **Anyway I should get going, need to write more chapters. See ya next time**

 **SCREAMINGKITTYCAT OUT!**


	6. Attractive Vints and Qunari

I changed ny mind and had gone to The Hinterlands and recruited Warden Blackwall before I went to the Storm Coast. He seemed like an intimidating man at first glance but once he joined us and realised I was the Herald he seemed pretty cool, a little too intense for my liking but he was a skilled warrior and a Grey Warden, which I was told are _uber_ important people who stop a plague called the Blight, its pretty much like the Reapers in Mass Effect, they assimilate all living beings into their army and follow the Harbinger, or in this case an Archdemon.

When we headed to Redcliff we found out that Grand Enchanter Fiona never talked to us at Val Royeaux, so some kind of shape shifter did. She told us how she sold her Mages to Tevinter, pretty much making them slaves to a Magister by the name of Alexius I forgot his first name. Meeting him gave me the creeps, he looked at my hand more than me, and even that was scarce. I knew his game, he was making it look like I was unimportant, that he was of a higher standing than me, better than me, which was a crock of shit but meh. I had a motherfucking glowing hand, I was _way_ better than him.

I was happy that he left when his son, Felix, collapsed on me. I was so close to smacking him with my staff. I was annoyed with the meeting and wanted to hit something but I couldn't so instead I focused on reading the note Felix slipped into my pocket. He asked to meet me in the Chantry which felt like trap considering he was Alexius' son but any new information on whatever was going on around here was beneficial. Maybe he knew why the rifts around here change time when we stepped in certain places, Cassandra nearly died when she fell into a circle that made her slow down, luckily Varric noticed and killed the demon that was racing at her in normal time.

We entered the Chantry and saw a rift right in the centre and probably the most attractive man I have ever seen was attacking the demons with his staff "Good! You're finally here! Now help me close this, would you?"

I saluted and pulled out my staff "Yes sir!" the time rifts were incredibly annoying and frustrating, they took longer to close and every time I disrupted the rift the weird time circles disappeared and reappeared in new areas that just happened to be where everyone was standing. Cassandra and Blackwall helped me to get closer to the rift so I could close it whilst the others killed the demons.

"Fascinating. How does that work, exactly?" the fancy man with the excellent moustache spoke up once the rift was gone, he looked like he wanted to grab my hand and examine it, which I wouldn't mind, gave me a reason to look at him "you don't even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers, and boom! Rift closes."

"Wiggling is the best part, so who are you incredibly attractive man?"

The fancy man chuckled "a charmer I see, I'm Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?"

"Another Tevinter. Be cautious with this one" if Dorian was offended by Cassandra's warning he hid it well.

"Suspicious friends you have here." I had no idea why we should be cautious, not every Tevinter is evil. That's like saying all British people drink tea "Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable – as I'm sure you can imagine."

"Can I just keep you around for eye candy?" I really can't help myself.

He chuckled "Yes I can be that too. I hope you received my letter from Felix?" I nodded "I'm sure you've notice the danger here in Redcliff and to your life."

"Yeah, having a Magister suddenly appear in Redcliff does ring the warning bells."

"As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliff before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself" my eyes widened in disbelief, I may have been transported into another world where there is magic and demons but time magic? That seemed impossible, then again, the weird time rifts proved otherwise.

"If this was true, someone would have used it a long time ago."

"That is fascinating, if true…and almost certainly dangerous" Solas usually liked to be silent when we went on mission, I always took his words into account when he did. He had more knowledge about magic than any other I have met, if he thought time magic was dangerous then I needes to be careful.

Dorian nodded "the rift you closed here? You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down. Soon there will be more like it, and they'll appear further and further away from Redcliff. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and its unravelling the world."

I frowned "this seems so farfetched, how can I believe any of this."

" _I_ helped develop this magic" I cocked my head to the side and waited for him to continue "when I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don't understand is why he's doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?"

"He didn't do it for them" we all turned to the side as Felix walked in.

Dorian smiled so I guess the boy wasn't too bad "took you long enough, is he getting suspicious?"

Felix shook his head "no, but I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought he'd be fussing over me all day." Alexius couldn't be all bad, I mean, he clearly loves his son which most bad guys don't "my father's joined a cult, Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves the 'Venatori'. And I can tell you one thing; whatever he's done for them, he's done to get to you."

"How flattering, and creepy" someone who distorted time to get to me was someone to be wary of, I've never had someone go so far to get to me its…a little scary. Solas must have noticed my feelings for he stepped closer to me, being a strong yet silent pillar to take strength and comfort from.

"You know you're his target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage" Dorian continued on for Felix "I can't stay in Redcliff. Alexius doesn't know I'm here, and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you're ready to deal with him, I want to be there."

"Come with us back to Haven then" I offered "we may need your knowledge to form a plan."

"I suppose that is the better alternative than hiding in Redcliff. Very well, I shall join you" I shook his hand and motioned him to follow. He went to walk with us but stopped and turned back "Oh and Felix? Try not to get yourself killed."

He walked away just as Felix said, "there are worse things than dying, Dorian" with that we all left.

Once we got Dorian settled in Haven, I went back out the very next day. We headed south to the Storm Coast the very next day, I brought along Sera to give her a trial run with working with the rest of us. The closer we got the heavier the rain was until it poured down on us like a waterfall. It was never ending and soaked my clothes so they clung to me and weighed me down. I wondered why it was called the Storm Coast, and now I know. We met Scout Harding near the coast line, she didn't look very happy which was understandable. She told us that the Chargers were fighting Tevinters down by the beach, I thanked her and raced down to help. We made quick work of killing the slavers, with the extra help of Sera and the Chargers we were finished within mere minutes.

"Chargers, stand down!" I looked over to the strong voice and my eyes widened, holy fucking shit on a stick! That's a fucking Qunari!? I had a brief explanation on what Qunari were but I couldn't imagine they were this fucking awesome! He was tall, really tall, with grey skin littered with deep scars and pockets, he had an eyepatch over one of his eyes and bull horns on the top of his head. "Krem! How'd we do?" he asked the man who had come to Haven the week before we arrived to the Storm Coast.

"Five or six wounded, chief. No dead" Krem replied, he was pretty cute himself.

"That's what I like to hear, let the throat cutters finish up, then break out the casks" I walked up behind Krem just as he walked off "So you're the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming."

"Oh yes please I could use a drink, this weather is fucking atrocious" the Qunari let out a bellowing laugh.

"That's the spirit, I like you already" I motioned for the others to stay back whilst I walked with the Qunari, he sat on a large rock and I sat on a large barrel.

"So, you're looking for work?" I asked as Krem walked over to us with two jugs.

"I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant?" I nodded.

"Good to see you again." Krem greeting "throat cutters are done, chief."

"Already? Have 'em check again. I don't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem."

Krem shrugged "None taken. Least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?" Krem left and I snorted loudly, which caused The Iron Bull to smile.

"So…you've seen us fight. We're expensive, but we're worth it…And I'm sure the Inquisition can afford us."

I took a deep gulp of my drink and sighed in delight "if you bring this alcohol with you then you are definitely hired. And you're all pretty good company."

Bull chuckled deeply "They are. But you're not just getting the boys, you're getting me" I smirked and looked up and down at him.

"Hmm, that is definitely a benefit. You are fine as hell" Bull laughed.

"I like you, you need a bodyguard, I'm your man. Whatever it is – demons, dragons? The bigger the better."

"And you certainly are big" damn, I am laying the flirting on thick with this guy. It seems he enjoyed it by the wicked smirk he was giving me.

"Do you want me for my skills or my package?"

"Hmm both." I replied.

"Oh, and there's one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off" I tilted my head and waited for him to continue "ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?"

"Uh nooo…"

"Basically, we're spies, the Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge. And send reports on what's happening. But I also _get_ reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I'll share them with your people."

I nodded and looked at him determinedly "I'll let you join but, you run your reports past Leliana before sending them. You send nothing she doesn't approve. If you trick or betray us, I'll let Cassandra eat you alive" I motioned to the scary looking Seeker.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" he looked to his lieutenant "Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired!"

"What about the casks, chief? We just opened them up, with axes!" Krem shouted back.

"Find some way to seal them. You're Tevinter, right? Try blood magic" Bull turned back to me "is there anything you need to do here?"

"I gotta stop these Blades of Hessarian, if I challenge the leader and beat him I become the leader. I think a big strong guy like you could scare him easily" He nodded "if your Chargers head up they can meet my scouts, they can take them to Haven whilst we finish up here" The Iron Bull nodded and yelled to his men.

The rest of the day was simple enough, we killed the Blades that attacked us and fought our way to the Blades hold, I challenged the leader and killed him rather easily considering how skilled his men were. Once they were under my control we left for Haven to begin planning the assault on Alexius.

After two or three whole hours of arguing and not making a solid plan we decided to take a break for the rest of the day. I did my rounds and gave everyone a winning smile and words of support and gratitude. As usual I left Solas last and was now walking up to him, he was standing outside today, staring at the Breach with a contemplating look. "You stare at the Breach so much I think you might have a crush on it."

Solas didn't look away from the Breach but I knew his attention was on me "it is hard not to look at something that covers the whole sky" he finally looked down at me "are your rounds over?" he had noticed that I left him till last, it wasn't insulting however.

He noticed that she preferred to talk to him more than others, that and he noticed her steady attraction to him which was problematic, even more so that he was not repulsed but pleased she was attracted to him and not the other men. She flirted with all the men and did so quite skilfully but her attention were solely on him. He couldn't let her get too close but he never pushed her away either. She was new to this world, like a new born babe and he felt he was the only one to guide her, to show her how remarkable she was. He had a plan for her once the Breach was sealed, yes, that was his excuse for the feelings she inspired in him "Yeup, and now I'm ready for our important talks."

"What is it you wish to speak about?" he asked.

"Hmm…spirits? I was really impressed when you told me you made friends with them."

"Anyone who can dream has the potential. Few ever try. My friends comforted me in grief and shared my joy. Yet because they exist without form as we understand it, the Chantry declares that spirits are not truly people. Is Cassandra defined by her cheekbones and not her faith? Varric by his chest hair and not his wit?" I giggled at that last part.

"You have an interesting way of looking at the world Solas" he really was an interesting person to talk to.

"I try…and that isn't quite an answer."

"You and your aloofness, I can't wait to help you make new friends."

"That will be, well."

I giggled again "that isn't quite an answer either. I was wondering if you would come with me to Redcliff tomorrow, I'm not comfortable speaking to Alexius after what we found out. I want to have someone that I feel safe with."

"I am pleased you feel safe around me, of course I shall join you. My Magic is yours" my heart skipped a beat at that last part. I noticed that we were standing rather close to each other, our breaths were mingling. Were his eyes always that beautiful? The grey blue was so unique and enchanting to stare at. I looked down at his luscious lips, wondering how soft they were and how they would taste. Gaining the courage, I leant in, hoping to taste him. He must have sensed what I was doing and leant back, giving me a smile "I should…I should return to my studies, thank you for our talks I thoroughly enjoy them" he nodded to me and left.

"Stupid idiot…" I whispered to myself harshly "you don't just try to kiss a guy out of the blue…fucktard…" I kicked the floor and shuffled away to my room to wallow in self-pity until I had to go back into meetings.

It was night time when I walked outside Haven and over to my training area, while everyone drank at the pub I thought this was the perfect time to do some experimenting. I arrived at the empty area and pulled out my staff. I hated using it but I couldn't channel my magic without one, well that's what Solas told me. I had an idea that made me feel childish but it wanted to try.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, my magic fluttered in waiting, wanting to be used, all it needed was instructions. I felt the ground before me and raised my hand, as I did so did ice aswell. I opened my eyes and clenched my fist, turning the ice to water. I smirked and forced the water to merge together. My smirk turned into a smile at my progress. Slowly, I leant down and placed my staff on the floor but my right hand remained in the air, keeping the water steady. "alright, here goes" I raised my other hand and took a deep, steadying breath. Once I breathed out I began moving my arms, swaying them gently. As I did the water followed, moving back and forth as graceful as my swaying arms. I brought my arms behind me which caused the water to move beside me and curl behind me. As quick as I could I shot my arms out, I gasped as the water rushed past me and whipped the air "holy shit, I'm a mother fucken water bender" I whispered to myself. I continued to practise, learning how to move my arms to make the water the perfect weapon.

Solas was looking for a quiet place to meditate as he was unable to at his temporary home, the pub was rowdy so he was unable to concentrate. He decided that the training area he used to teach Danica magic would be the best place. He trudged through the heavy snow and out the front gate, ignoring the suspicious gaze the guards sent him, it was a common occurrence as most guards were ex-Templars and still held resentment towards Mages, especially Apostates.

He slowed down when he arrived at the training area and saw Danica, his eyes widened when he saw what she was doing. The blonde haired elf was using her strange combat technique she uses on humans to incapacitate them, only this time she was using it to control the water surrounding her. It was a wondrous sight, as if she was dancing with the water, she flowed exactly like waves. He didn't want to distract her and stop her enchanting movements so he stayed perfectly still and silent. Many mages of this era did not think to try anything other than what they were taught, they had no imagination like Danica possesses. Magic wasn't controlled by guidelines and rules, you control your magic, the stronger the imagination the stronger your magic is. If you stretch the boundaries and limitations of your magic your magic reserve will grow aswell. The reason the Evanuris were so powerful was because they did not limit themselves, he had done the same. He created the foci which he used to create the veil, if he was limited to using only the spells that the world knew he would never have achieved such a feat.

As he continued to watch the magnificent creature before him he became more thoughtful, if his plans were to succeed he needed to make sure Danica was not his enemy. If this display was any indication to her ever growing power she would become difficult for even him to defeat, expecially in his weakened state. _"it is simple, I must bring her to my side."_ Having such a powerful ally would make bringing his home back far easier than he had hypothesised, he just needed to make sure she doesn't get killed before then. She was reckless and headstrong and her mouth did not know how to stay closed, especially when speaking to an enemy. His protection could only go so far, he needed more people in the Inquisition to keep her safe. He had only a few spies in the order, any more and it would have become suspicious. The Inquisition was not powerful or had enough reputation for people to want to follow. Perhaps after the Breach is sealed he can bring in more.

Guilt slowly crept in, he felt horrible about leading her on like that. He considered her a friend, someone he cared for. She was too bright for this world, always happy and cheerful. She made friends with anyone she met, even he, who had tried so hard to remain aloof and uncaring. She was cruelly ripped from the world she was placed in and thrusted back into his, a heavy burden and responsibly was placed on her shoulders, one she has never carried before yet does so quite well and with a smile on her face. He had seen the wariness in her eyes and the heaviness in her shoulder but she always hid it away from others. He knew it was wrong for him to want to bring her into another war so quickly after the first one but his longing for his home and the hatred for this era overrode his guilt. He needed her strength and Elvhen blood, both her and Solas were the last of his kind. The magic and power that took her away from ancient Elvhenan and placed her in the other world has now brought her back for a much higher purpose than closing the Breach, and he believed it was to restore the elves of this time to their former glory.

He turned and headed back to his room, he needed to prepare himself for what he needed to do. He would not let his feelings merge with his duty. No matter what he did.


	7. Emotions are shit

**This chapter is a bit up and down when it comes to emotions, but it's not all bad. Its just another chapter that brings Solas and Danica closer. I feel as though Solas can open up to Danica more than Lavellan because she has not been tainted by his worlds ideals, she's new to his world and he believes that he can influence her but he doesn't take into account how his feelings for the woman might change**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age Inquisition, Bioware does**

 **Claimer: I own everything I create**

 **Please enjoy this chapter**

The elves in this world are really strange, Solas is strange but I enjoy his strangeness, and Sera was not strange just different, the other elves in the Inquisition….nnnooooot so much. The elf I saw when I first woke up after trying to close the Breach the first time was still skittish around me, like she feared me. I usually didn't speak to her but when I did I wished she would shut up and leave already, she was nice but after the 100th time of apologizing for nothing and grovelling she got a bit annoying. A few other elves were like her but I didn't have to speak to them as often. Then you have the suspicious elves, they tried to act like they weren't keeping a close eye on me but they were so obvious I was surprised Leliana didn't notice, well she probably did but thought they were in awe at one of their own kind being worshiped like I was. Next there were the ones that stayed away from me like the plague, I have no idea why they do it but I guess they think that I get into too much trouble and if they get too close that trouble might rub off on them. It was stupid but I have no idea how the elves of this world's minds work. Lastly there were the elves that just didn't like me, it was a very small category that only had 2 people in it. They were both females and never strayed too far from each other, one was blonde and the other red head. I have a sneaking suspicion they like Solas and don't like me spending time with him. The blonde elf was one of the paid servants and one of her duties were to clean the rooms. It was incredibly uncomfortable when she would stroll into my house like the Queen of England and touch my shit "Oh, I'm just making everything look nice, _Herald"_ she would say in her innocent voice whenever I asked her to stop. I think the bitch has been taking some of my clothes but I can't prove it, all I know is the pile of sexy underwear Josephine ordered for me was becoming smaller and smaller each time I checked.

Another thing I hated her for was her flirting with Solas. She tried so hard to get his attention, even going so far as to show her cleavage at him in the hopes he noticed. She really didn't know him at all, he wasn't interested in satisfying his sexual appetites, if he even has one. At first, he was polite to her but once he noticed what she wanted he started to ignore her, even going so far as to initiate in depth conversation about the Fade that eventually turned to me flirting with him. At least my flirting wasn't as bad as hers, I knew when to stop, she didn't.

"Ahaha Solas you are so funny" I slowed my wandering around Haven when I heard the bitch elf's annoying cackle, she's using that stupid tactic where you laugh at whatever a guy says, even if it wasn't funny. She really only wanted Solas for his body and not his mind. I decided to let my jealousy take over and changed my course to my Fade expert "have you always been alone?"

"No, I have had many friends throughout my life, I merely prefer to journey Thedas alone" I heard Solas' passive tone and smiled to myself, good, he doesn't like her.

"You don't have to be alone anymore" I glared at the bitch elf as she placed her dainty hands on his arm.

"He's not alone" I spoke up once I arrived "I'm here"

"Lethallan" Solas nodded in greeting, I nodded back and place my arm on his shoulder, clearly letting the girl know he was off limits.

I waved my hand in the air, like me being so close to him wasn't a big deal even though I've never touched him like this. Solas must have noticed what I was doing and allowed me to stay "we are great friends, we travel together, he protects me, I protect him. We even share tents when it gets cold."

"How…charitable of you" the girl said with a grin, but the slight movement of her teeth grating together showed her displeasure "I must cut this conversation short serah, I have cleaning duties to attend to" she bowed to Solas and left, not sparing me a glance.

"God she annoys the fuck out of me" I stepped away from Solas and patted his arm down "sorry for that, I could see you were uncomfortable and came to the rescue."

"Thank you for saving me, I fear she would not leave me alone."

I snorted "she tries too hard, she _reeeally_ wants to fuck the shit out of you" he coughed awkwardly at my blunt words.

"I noticed but I am not interested, she is kind but it is easy to tell she is not as she appears."

"Eh, most women are like that" I scratched my head and huffed "at least she's not going to steal your underwear for this."

"Excuse me?" he was now staring at me with eyes as wide as saucers "she's not going to what?"

"I haven't seen it but ever since she started cleaning my room the sexy underwear Josephine got for me has been going missing each time she leaves my room."

"Why do you have such undergarments?"

"Josephine believes that to be confident your clothing should reflect such, sexy underwear can be quite empowering for a woman. "I laughed loudly at Solas' slowly reddening face "lets change the subject before steam starts coming out of your ears."

"That is impossible Danica."

I groaned and rolled my eyes "why is it so hard for you to tell whether I am joking or not."

"Perhaps I do this to annoy you." I smiled at the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh, wise guy eh? You should show this mischievous side of you more often. It would make all the girls swoon." I placed the back of my hand to my forehead and sighed dramatically "oh be still thy beating heart, Solas doth make many a girls pantaloons wet."

He looked at me like I was strange, well, stranger than normal "I hope that does not apply to you, our travelling would become rather awkward."

I stood straight and placed my hands behind my back "nah, you'd need to try a lot harder to get me all hot and bothered." I nearly gasped when Solas smirked and stepped closer to me so we were chest to chest.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked in a low, seductive tone. If I was a virgin I would be blushing as red as a cherry, that man's voice could make any girl faint.

"If you want it to be then yes, only if I get to do the same" he nodded and stepped back.

"But of course, it would not be nearly as fun otherwise."

I giggled "You continue to surprise me Solas. Changing the subject, would you be willing to have an unprompted magic lesson. I'd like to have one more before heading to Redcliff."

He nodded "of course, it would make me feel a lot better to know you were proficient enough in magic before heading into a dangerous situation" he motioned for me to follow and I happily skipped behind him.

Such a strange Elf.

I trudged myself back into Haven and to the Chantry as I was called by the leaders to speak with them. I felt tired and sore but they don't call me unless its for something important. I swung open the door to the war room and trudged inside "so what's the sitch?" I asked them and mentally giggled at my Kim Possible reference.

Leliana ignored my strange words, having already got used to it "have you managed to remember anything from when you first arrived here?" she asked.

I crinkled my nose and thought back, every time I try to think on what happened I get a headache. Maybe I have memory loss "no sorry I still don't, I think I may have hit my head hard enough that it jumbled my memories" I shrugged like it was no big deal.

Cassandra nodded "when you first arrived we thought you were the cause of the explosion, as you already know" she reached under the table and pulled out a very familiar pink cat backpack "Your attire was already suspicious but you carried even more suspicious things with you" my eyes widened in shock.

"You…you _kept_ my bag from me!" I snapped angrily, I was livid.

"Yes, we had our mages and templars go over your items to see if they were dangerous" Cullen stepped up and tried to calm me down "when we found nothing we kept them to see if we could examine them further."

Josephine nodded "you must understand it was for the safety of Haven."

They tried to make excuses but I wasn't having it "you know I wasn't dangerous and you _know_ I was pulled from my world and into yours thinking that I had _nothing_ to remind me of it. Tell me why you kept these from me" I demanded harshly, I felt betrayed.

Cassandra sighed guiltily "we thought that if you had these items you would be distracted from your mission."

"I…I can never see my parents, sister or friends again. These items are the only things that I have left of that world and all you could think about is your precious mission! I've been losing my mind, holding back because of your stupid mission! You want me to do all these things that I have never done before, you take and take and yet you never thought to give me the things I now cherish most of all in this world! You fucking selfish assholes, I'm fucking done with saving your asses!" I stormed up to the war table and snatched my bag, holding it as close to me as possible. I was shaking with rage. I was fucking done with people using me, I thought this world would be different but I was wrong "go find someone else with a glowing fucking hand to seal your Breach!" I flipped them the bird and raced out of the room. I ran out of the Chantry and out onto the snow, I ignored the shout of Varric and continued until I was far away from Haven. I knew it was wrong to run away but my mind was muddled by my betrayal and rage.

It was night time when I stopped running, I had no idea where I was or how far I was from Haven but I just couldn't give a shit.

I dropped to the ground and pulled my bag off my back, I smiled sadly and stroked my bags fluffy pink cat face. My sister had given me this as a joke since it stuck out like a sore thumb. I got over my nostalgia quickly and fished through my bag. My pencil case and drawing pad was still inside, along with my deodorant, brush, pads, make-up bag and my phone that had my earphones wrapped around them. My eyes lit up at seeing my phone and I snatched it up, I unravelled the earphones and flipped it over so I could see my reflection in the screen, I pressed the middle button and waited for the image of me and my best friend to show up.

It remained black.

I tried again, nothing "n-no…no, no, no, no, no! Please don't be flat please! Please" I collapsed in the snow when it didn't turn on. My phone had photos of my family, friends and all the greatest memories I had. It had my favourite music and games, everything that was me! And I couldn't look at it!

"Danica!" I heard the familiar voice of my fade elf but didn't move or stop crying. I felt alone, so so alone and I couldn't do anything about it "its dangerous out here" I felt Solas kneel beside me and pull me into his arms "why did you run away?"

"I-I'm done…I'm sick of being used" I moved into his hold and grabbed onto his shirt, my tears were never ending "they stole my things…kept me from the only things I had left from my world, because they wanted me to focus on saving the world! I can't believe them…I want to go home!" I want my mom to hug me and tell me everything's alright, I want my dad to threaten the people who hurt me, I want my sister to cheer me up by acting stupid and silly, I want my friends to buy me shit tones of sweets and watch movies all night.

Solas remained silent, this was the breakdown he was waiting for. He had seen it bubbling up inside her, and because of the leaders of the Inquisition, it finally exploded. He wasn't surprised that they did this, all they cared about was the Breach, who cares if they destroyed someone along the way. Humans were horrible beings that were selfish and cruel.

He let her cry on his chest for an entire hour, so much despair that she kept locked away was let out and he could barely stand such raw emotions. This moment fuelled his desire to destroy this world and bring his world back to its former glory, the humans did not deserve to rule over this world with their blackened hearts. Eventually she calmed down and stopped crying "I-I'm sorry for crying on your shirt" she whispered.

"it is no problem, you do not deserve such cruelty" she moved away from his chest and grabbed her bag.

"We should head back, despite being mad at the leaders I can't let this world burn."

"We can stay for longer if you wish, it is no bother" she nodded with a smile and sat beside him "what is that in your hand?" he asked, referring to the strange rectangle object she held onto tightly.

"This is what is called a phone, it's really hard to explain but it runs on electrical energy, well it did" her face fell "it ran out of energy and I can't use it anymore…it has so many memories" she stared at it longingly.

"Perhaps if I was to place my magical energy into the device it may work?" he offered, she snapped her head up to him with eyes shining with hope.

"Could you? Really?" she sounded so desperate it pulled at his heart. He really should create some sort of distance between them, remain inconspicuous. It would bring too much attention to him if people knew him as the Herald's closest friend as she had stated many times. No, she did not deserve that, it seemed that it was going to be a never-ending conflict within him yet it was becoming easier to decide what to do.

"It is worth a try, if it would mean you continue to smile so beautifully" she blushed and handed him the phone. He looked down at the strange device and slowly let his magic pour into it. He jolted when a strange image showed up, it was rectangle and had a crude image of a lightning bolt. He watched as the green within the rectangle slowly grew until it covered the shape completely. He figured that meant it would work and stopped his magic from entering it "I believe it may work now, though I do not know for certain."

She quickly grabbed it from him and gave him a big smile "no you charged it! I can't believe that worked, thank you so much!" she jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he quickly balanced himself so they would not topple back "you've made me the happiest person alive!" she leant back and placed a kiss on his cheek, he jolted at the surprising yet enjoyable feelings her soft lips on his skin gave him. He was glad that she moved away and placed her attention on the device, his ears must have been turning red "it works it works!" she squealed happily, he looked down and his eyes widened in shock. On the strange device was a smaller, perfect copy of Danica as a human and another woman. They were hugging each other and staring at him with a goofy expression, the other woman had fuzzy orange hair and green eyes. They looked happy.

"How is that possible?" his said in awe.

"It's a digital photo, here" she tapped the device a few times and brought it up in front of her face, she tapped the device once more and he heard a strange sound come from it "see!" she turned it around and there, looking back at him was…him "it takes a photo of you, it's sooo much better than a portrait, and its instant."

"Marvellous, your world is so much more advanced than this one. I also had no idea you had tattoos."

"Oh yeah you wouldn't, they're hidden by my long-sleeved outfit" she began showing her the tattoos that were in modest places. She had one on her wrist that was a merging of a star and an angel wing. She called it the paragade symbol from something called Mass Effect. Another was on her chest, she called it the deathly hallows symbol that was from a story she enjoyed since she was a child. Her entire left arm was covered from shoulder to wrist, it had a black and blue background that looked like the night sky with millions of stars all swirled. She called it a Van Goh painting, he was a visionary and one she aspired to paint like. On her right shoulder was a red rose surrounded by vines and a quote that said 'how could something so beautiful exist in a world with so much despair and ugliness'. She had said it came from a book she loved that helped her get though her schooling years. She had a Butterfly on her right hip. She said she had others on her leg but the pants were too tight to pull up and one of them were on her thigh and an intricate design on her entire upper back (zentangle) which would be highly inappropriate to see.

"Enough about my tattoos, let me show you everything else that my phone can do" she showed him other photos that contained her parents, friends, sister and places that he couldn't imagine were possible. She then showed him another feature that played music, it was strange and exciting. The music from her world was vast, there were different genres of music much like books. Some more raunchier than others whilst some were classical and refined. He liked that type of music. He didn't know how long they stayed sitting in the snow but when he saw her shivering he decided it was best if he escorted her back.

Once we returned to Haven I spent several minutes quelling everyone fears about me leaving, once that was done I felt exhausted so I dragged myself to the pub to drink as much alcohol as possible. Who gives a shit if I have a hangover when I set out to Redcliff tomorrow, after all the shit I've been through I deserved it "hey boss, you look like shit" The Iron Bull had seen me drag myself in and waved me over. I gave him a tired sigh and sat down on the chair next to him, the table had four others. Sera, Varric, Crem, and Dorian.

"I feel like shit" I replied as I hailed over Flissa, the bar matron and owner of the tavern. She was a sweet girl, but was a hard ass when anyone gave her grief "the strongest alcohol you have Fliss."

She snorted "is it a good idea to get hammered the night before you head out?" she asked in a knowing tone, I have had many conversations with the chipper woman, one of them being how she was one of Leliana's gossip spies. Back when used to work at the inn in Denerim she would pass on any information she had to the spymaster. She must have learnt a few tricks of observation, that or the inner circle can't keep their mouth shut.

"Yeup, I can handle the hangover…I think" the others chuckled.

"So whos goin wiv ya?" Sera asked in her strange language "no' me I 'ope, too magiky where you goin'."

"No, I need intimidation so I was thinking of taking Bull, Blackwall, Cassandra and Solas" I replied just as Flissa had returned and placed a large tankard before me. I smiled at her gratefully and took a large swig, I sighed at the burn that always happens when you take that first sip.

"Solas isn't very Intimidating boss" Bull shot back with a brow raised, he could be raising both brows but with that eyepatch I couldn't tell.

"Yes because strength is the only form of intimidation" Dorian drawled lazily "If you had the ability to sense magic then you would know that Solas' has a strong magical energy, he tries to hide it but it leeks through like water leaking through a crack in a roof."

"Dorian's correct, Solas can be quite overwhelming to other mages, I'm sure the Venatori will feel on edge with three mages and three strong warriors staring them down" I added with a hint of pride in my voice that I didn't try to hide.

Varric noticed instantly and smirked "have a little crush on the recluse elf do we?"

I smirked back "hmm a little, though I also have a crush on Dorian aswell" I sent him a flirtatious smile.

"As flattering as it is to have caught the attention of the great Herald of Andraste I'm sorry to inform you that I don't go for your type" I looked at him in confusion.

"What type am I?"

"The type that doesn't have a cock and balls attatched to them" Bull said bluntly.

I cackled loudly "I figured, you're too well-groomed not to be."

"All Tevinter nobles are well groomed" Dorian shot back.

"You go' the gay vibe!" Sera suddenly shouted.

"Ooh I like that" I commented, I took another large gulp of my drink "so am I anyone's type at this table" I looked to Varric.

"Sorry Giggles, you're a bit too tall for me" I chuckled at his reply.

"You're definitely my type" Crem finally joined the conversation.

"Naw thanks Cremmy Crew."

"Please never call me that" he groaned.

"If you weren' so elfy I woulda gone for ya" Sera said next.

"I figured "

"I'd do you boss" Bull said "you're not like the other elves, you've got big breasts and a bigger ass, and you're more curvier than them aswell, if only you were a redhead"

"Like reds, do you?" I said with a smirk.

"They're my weakness" he replied with a sexy smirk.

"Don't give me that sexy look Bull, I can't be walking funny tomorrow" Bull's smirk turned into a grin.

"Oh joy we have a horny Qunari brute at the table now" Dorian grumbled as he sipped his drink, he cringed immediately at the taste "this southern swill is revolting."

"And your vint piss wine can't knock the socks off a kid" Bull shot back.

"Now, now children don't fight at the table" Varric said jestingly.

"Don't make me send you to your room" I added, I brought my finger up and wiggled it like I was scolding them.

Sera started cackling which caused Crem to choke on his drink in surprise, Bull laughed loudly at his lieutenant and patted his back.

Solas was walking through Haven when he heard Danica squeal happily, curious, he headed to the inn to see what caused her to make such a sound. He opened the door and saw both her and Sera sitting on Bull's shoulders. The two girls were giggling madly and squealed when Bull squeezed their thighs. He hated the surge of jealousy and possession that shot through him, the brutish Qunari had no right to such a woman so far out of his league. He was glad that she was happy and drinking merrily so he could put his feelings aside, for now

"Solas!" he watched as Danica jumped off Bull's shoulder and skipped over to him, she grabbed his hands and pulled him over to the others "Bull is sooo strong he can lift me and Sera, I've never seen anyone do that!" he stopped when they reached the others "isn't that cool?"

Solas kept his plain expression "Yes, it is…cool."

Bull snorted "doesn't sound like you're impressed" he commented.

Dorian sneered "that is because there is no reason to be impressed by brutish muscles."

"More people are impressed my strong muscles than groomed moustaches" Bull shot back.

"Who in their right minds would be impressed by that, the Avvar?"

"Better to have savage admirers than none at all" Danica seemed to have enough and jumped between the two men before they traded blows.

"Noooo Fightinnnngg!" she slurred slightly, so she was drink. Of course, after the night she had it was not surprising she would drown herself "it's a good time, time to be merry and drunk before we have to head out and kill evil naughty people!" she turned back to Solas and stared at him with a goofy grin "come drink with me mr sexy man!"

"Mr…sexy…man?" he asked slowly, trying to keep the loud guffaw from breaking through his thinned lips.

"Mmmyup, you are so sexy! I mean like fwoo you are divine!" she fanned herself.

Varric chuckled at her antics "sorry Chuckles, she's been like this for a while now. At least you weren't here when she started telling us about all the kinky stuff she would do to you."

"I didn't mind it" Bull chimed in.

Dorian nodded "I must agree with the lummox, it was most amusing and enlightening to hear all the raunchy ideas she has crawling inside her mind. Quite the devious minx."

Danica giggled "I have some really good ideas, you wanna hear?"

"Perhaps when you are sober" she pouted "I believe that it would be best if she went to bed."

"Yeah you're probably right, go take her to bed chuckles" Danica giggled at Varric's suggestion.

"Mmm yes, take me to bed Solas" she said in a low seductive tone. If he did not have much control he would feel his ears blushing and his loin aching. She draped herself over his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck "lets go, see ya everyone!" she waved to everyone who said their goodbyes and dragged Solas outside "brrrr its chilly in here!"

"We are outside" he corrected.

"Brrr its chilly out here!" he chuckled which caused her to giggle "its really nice out here, where I lived we never got snow."

"Truly?"

"Nope, its was a tropical place called Brisbane in a country called Australia, its why my accent was strange in the beginning!"

"I noticed that, it has slowly morphed into a more familiar one as time went by" they had made it to her cabin, he opened the door and gently pushed her inside. She skipped to her bed and jumped onto it.

"Yep, the more you hang around people the more your accent becomes it, that's what ma papa told me! Jhonny Jhonny, yes papa, eating sugar, no papa, telling the lies no papa!" she started singing a strange song to herself whilst she knelt on her bed.

"That's enough Danica, it's time for you to sleep" he scolded softly, she pouted and shook her head vehemently.

"Noo I don't wanna go ta beddy byes!" she whined loudly.

"You have to if you want to save the world tomorrow" she pouted but nodded.

"I will if you join me in bed" she gave him a sideways smirk as she crawled under the covers.

"That is inappropriate" he leant over and pulled the sheets up to her neck "if you go to sleep I will show you a place I enjoy in the Fade"

Her eyes brightened at the prospect "ok!" she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, Solas waited until she went to dreamland before he walked back to his cabin.

It would take some time for him to fall asleep unfortunately. His mind was thinking about how Danica wanted him, what kinky ideas has she got locked away in the darkest parts of her mind? When he was younger he was quite the beast in bed, having done any and everything his world could create but Danica was from another world, was she more beastly in bed than he?

He should not be thinking of such thoughts, they were not together and it was dangerous for them to be but he just could not help himself. Once he was in bed his forced his eyes shut and used all his willpower and concentration to block all the lustful thoughts swimming in his head. Soon enough he had fallen asleep.

 **How was that? Please let me know in the review section I would really like the feedback. I'm heading back to Uni next week so the updates may be few and far between as i want to focus more on my studies. Don't worry i'm not stopping it entirely so no need to panic.**

 **I shall see you all in the next chapter**

 **SCREAMINGKITTYCAT OUT!**


	8. Revelations

**This is a short chapter but an important one, its a big reveal in many parts. I'm changing things up. Since Danica isn't Lavellan I believe she shouldn't follow the path Bioware set Solavellan to take. it should be completely different with only some bits of the original romance and story to merge in.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age Inquisition, Bioware was.**

 **Claimer: I own Danica because technically she is me. That and I own everything I create.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter**

Everything around me was blurry as shit, this must be how the Fade becomes when you get drunk. I didn't feel terrible, I actually felt perfectly fine but my mind must be affected differently in the Fade "It has been many years since I have seen the Fade as blurry as this" I turned my head to the side and saw Solas walking towards me.

I cocked my head and stared at him curiously "Sometimes you speak like a 60 year old man instead of a 30 or 40 year old."

He stopped beside me "When you see almost the entirety of Thedas' history you tend to become wiser. Allow me to make things clearer." I nodded and let my control over the space slip away, I felt his magic and soul take over and the blurry scene changed to a magnificent Kingdom. It was a mixture of nature and manmade creations. Vines and branches swirled up the stone walls and reached up to the sky. Glittering gems shined up the pathway and on the castle before them and had beautiful wisps floating around them. Beautiful, vibrant flowers littered the area and swayed as if being caressed by the wind, if I focused hard enough I believed they might start singing.

"I…this is…wow" I spoke so softly that I thought Solas hadn't heard me, this place I found myself in was magnificent, it was even better than Lothlorien or Imladris.

"This is the shining Kingdom of Arlathan, the place where the Evanuris ruled" he sounded so proud yet his longing was as clear as day, I longed to see this place with my real eyes but his longing felt so much stronger than mine. It was almost like…

"Solas, how old are you?"

He turned to me, a guarded expression immediately covered his face "I am 40 years of age, why do you ask?"

"Besides you always speaking like you're old as dirt I've been watching your expression before you can bring your guard up" I noticed him instantly tense but chose to not show that I noticed, I wanted the truth. He's never lied to me but he hasn't told me the truth either "that longing puppy dog look you have when looking at anything Elvhen is like a kid looking at his home when he is leaving for school or when Honey Boo Boo's mother is dragged away from her last slice of Pizza – Don't ask – Also, you've told me that the clearest memories are the ones you've been in and this place" I motioned to the clear lined and pristine imagery before me "is pretty fucking clear, come clean Solas" I stared at him silently, patiently waiting and watching my closest friend become at war with himself. I sighed when I noticed he wasn't having an easy time deciding "Solas, you know who I am, where I come from and how I view the world. Is you telling me the truth really going to change the way I see you?"

He looked down at me with intense and narrowed eyes "what I could tell you may very well turn you away."

I scoffed "hardly, but you won't know unless you try" he was silent once more, I knew he was still debating but I would wait, I would wait for eternity for this man if I had too. That was a bit too sentimental but you get I have a shit tone of patience.

"I am nearly 8,000 years old and will continue live" he spoke with conviction and without a hint of hesitation, as if he just wanted to get it all out and face the consequences, like the saying shoot first ask questions later.

I was pretty fucking surprised but he didn't deserve any huge and negative reactions, the fact that I am the first person he has told shows how touchy he is about this subject. "8,000 huh, so what you're like immortal or something, or is it like a 10,000 age cap" It shocking but not as shocking as he thought it was going to be for me, and judging by the dinner plate eyes he was giving me, he was really surprise by my calmness.

"I am Immortal, I am the last of the ancient Elvhen" his voice was confused now and not that hurried out confidence he had before.

"That is awesome, but I guess being the only immortal would suck" all those people he made friends with died, his family, gone, he had to watch everyone age and the world he once knew change and become this horrible place, it must be Hell for him.

"Why are you acting like this?" he sounded angry, or frustrated, It was hard to tell with him "this is not a normal occurrence for anyone, not even you."

I shrugged "it's not normal but it's something I've seen happen in books and movies. That and I thought that might be the case with you, all the signs point to you being Immortal or something similar."

Something snapped within him and he rushed to me, his strong hands pinned my arms to my side as he looked at me, his eyes were blazing and I felt slightly scared but worried about the anger that I could feel emanating from him "why is it, you always change my expectations of you…" his nose was flaring and his lips thinned, what is wrong with him to act so out of character?

"Solas?" I waited for him to explain but instead I felt a pair of soft lips smashed against mine, hungrily sliding against them, coaxing me respond. It didn't take much, only seconds after the first contact I was kissing him back just as passionately. His hands his slid down my pinned arms and grabbed my waist tightly, he pulled me against him and moaned at the new sensation of my breasts against his firm chest.

It was intense, I've kissed many men but none inspired such a strong sensation. I wanted more, so much more and I never wanted to stop. I was on the edge of the cliff and I wanted to fly. My load moan seemed to snap him back to reality as he pushed me back so we were at arm length "Danica I…this was…no" he stepped away from me, his eyes were lustful but that guarded expression was closing in fast.

"No, don't you dare" I growled at him angrily, I reached out to stop him but he disappeared, most likely waking up "fuck sake, this man is the king of Prudes" I was annoyed and pissed, you can't just swoop in and kiss the fuck out of someone then disappear and leave said person high and dry. This man was too guarded and that's dangerous. I wanted to break his walls down and worm my way in, he needed a friend, desperately. I saw the pain, I saw the longing, and I definitely saw the loneliness he constantly carries. I wanted to be there for him like he has for me but he makes it so damn fucking hard. That doesn't mean I was going to give up, oh no, that just made me try even harder. An 8,000-year-old man must be the loneliest person on earth, and that can push a person into the deep end. It only takes a moment for someone to jump and I wanted to make sure he doesn't get to that edge. He's the strongest person I know but even Hercules went mad when Hera pushed him too far. And this world certainly will push him.

Also.

I want another mind-numbing kiss dammit! and if that takes until my last breath to get it then so be it!

Damn that man can kiss.

The moment Solas woke up he began pacing his room. That kiss was never meant to happen, his emotions got the best of him and he let it take over. Her calmness and normality of his immortality reveal angered him yet ignited that fire he has been trying and failing to douse. She was an anomaly. She was a rare gem in this dirt and blood-stained world and he felt like a dragon who coveted and protected all rare and beautiful treasures like her. He felt beastly, he let his instincts take over like he did when he was younger, more reckless. He could not help himself, it was like her emotions were a constant onslaught on the walls he has built for thousands of years. They were like an ocean, and he was the rocks that eroded overtime from the constant force and strength of them. He needed space, space that he knew he was never going to achieve. If he was to use one word to describe Danica it would be persistent. If she had something in her head she would make sure she got or did it. She would not let him set a block between them, if anything she would make him completely forget about why he chose to make the space in the first place.

He felt that his pacing was not working to ease his feelings and bring them back under control so he sat on his bed and rubbed his temples. This was ridiculous. He was Fen'harel, the last of the Elvhen, simple troubles such as emotions and women should not rattle him so strongly. It has never done so before, not even with the many women he's bedded and courted in his younger days.

Ahh but Miss Danica Fey was not like any woman in Thedas, for one she was from another world, but that was a small piece of fabric on a gorgeous gown that was her. She came to this world, scared and afraid but instantly rose to the challenge that was set before her. He was meant to take the Anchor once the Conclave was destroyed, unfortunately that did not go according to plan. He did not take into account that there were other powers at play, not that he could even consider that as being a possibility. At least, if he wanted the Anchor in someone else's hand, he would want it to be to in the hand of someone like Danica and not a cruel and heartless being. She wanted to help, not for selfish or personal gain, but for the simple reason that innocent people were getting killed. She was like a strong pull, and it took him over despite how much he resisted.

But that kiss, spirits that kiss. It was electrifying, nothing could have prepared him for the raw emotions that rushed over him when his lips touched her plump and rosy ones. He had no idea what came over him but that urge to taste her became overwhelming. Many times he had stared at those lips, wondering if they tasted as sweet as they looked. He wanted more, so much more but it could not happen. If he indulged in his desire for her he would not be able to stop, he would go too far and he will crumble before her.

Like him, she too hated how the elves of this world had become, how they were treated. He hoped that with time, she would accumulate enough power and loyalty that she could change the way elves are treated.

His mind once again moved to his true mission, the return of the Elvhen. She was an asset he needed on his side, the power and loyalty she could gain to help with the betterment of elves and mages could be used to gain the loyalty of as many as elves as possible. When the Breach is destroyed his plan would need to be put in action, he needed an army and she could raise him one.

He didn't want to use her like that but it necessary. Once everything was finished he would take her away and protect her, she didn't need to fight any longer, merely be a presence and a power for many to flock to. The elf who saved the world and Fen'harel would bring many to his side, even the people who called him The Dread Wolf. They would rather keep on his good side than bring his gaze on them. Using Danica was a necessary evil but he would not destroy her in the process.

He hated how his warring sides constantly clashed. On one hand, he was Fen'harel, the powerful elf who locked away the other Evanuris and created the veil. The man who would bring back the Elvhen and restore his people whilst destroying his enemies. But on the other hand, he was also Solas, as prideful as he was he was still a man with feelings and a heart that hated to hurt people. He loved, he hated, he cried and laughed but he must lock it all away for the greater good. He didn't want to become a monster but knew he had too.

He needed to sleep, he needed his mind as clear as the sky and his strength at its peak. They were heading off to Redcliff to face the Venatori and it will be the most dangerous mission Danica was to face. She was not going to be able to face this alone, she was not strong enough to face so many mages so he needed to be there to protect her. She was strong but that power was still locked away and untrained.

He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, his thoughts were still racing but he needed to sleep. He would stay away from Danica in the Fade, he can continue his thoughts there until tomorrow. Perhaps the sprits may enlighten him.

 **How did you like that, you get to see into the mind of Solas. I hope I portrayed him properly and did not ooc him. You can never truly make the perfect copy but I hope I get him as close as possible.**

 **I never make a chapter because I can, each chapter is perfectly planned so you can get the best experience you can. Every word and sentence progresses the story and all the choices and things I put in change how the ending goes. Much like the game. Another thing is I** ** _hated_** **the short romance Lavellan and Solas had, there was no substance, we didn't get what all the other romances got. I know that the Solas romance was a last minute addon but I wish they could have waited to publish the game and added more to the romance, the ending however in the DLC was absolutely perfect. It made me cry. I'm not going to have the ending the same, that is not going to be ending to A Lion is Home, it needs to be more dramatic and left open for the very last story.**

 **Anyway, enough blabbing**.

 **I need to write the next chapter, I know I have been dragging out the Redcliff scene but I am going to make that and the closing of the Breach one of the most emotional chapters I have ever created, and I hope I can make it more emotional than in the game.**

 **S** **ee you all in the next chapter**.

 **SCREAMINGKITTYCAT OUT!**


	9. We hurt each other

Ferelden mead is a very strong drink, and I drink tequila. I felt like utter shit when I woke, my head was pounding like a drum, my throat felt dry and my stomach was virtually empty yet it wanted to bring up whatever I had in there. What happened in the Fade wasn't making me feel any better either.

Once I brushed my teeth, rinsed myself with the basin prepared for me and got dressed I headed out to meet the others. I would speak to Solas when we made first camp, right now I needed to prepare to leave.

I saw Cassandra, Blackwall, Bull, Dorian and Solas bringing out their horses. We gave Bull the biggest Stallion Dennet had raised, it was a gorgeous cow pattern horse with a white thick mane, it was the largest horse I have ever seen but it was perfect to handle the boss of the Bull Chargers.

Cullen, Leliana and Josephine walked out of the gate and over to the others at the same time I did. I wasn't very happy at the moment; their betrayal still fresh in my mind. I stopped beside them and crossed my arms over my chest with my head raised so I would look at them from down my nose. I would not give them the satisfaction of seeing my anger. I'll just make sure my resting bitch face is all they see. "Ah Herald, how are you this morning?" Cullen said nervously, his face showed his guilt as clear as day. Oh I am not forgiving him just because his face was sexy as fuck.

"Perfectly fine, thank you for asking Commander" I feel immense satisfaction from the wince he gave me when I called him Commander, I never called him that, only Cullen. Calling people by their names are reserved for friends, and right now he wasn't anything to me "what has made you want to see us off?"

"We thought it better if I went along with my spies, I shall be accompanying them" Leliana replied, she did not have that guilty look Josephine and Cullen had. She thought it was for the greater good so she felt no reason to be guilty. I admired her dedication to the Inquisition but it just pissed me off how emotionless she could be.

"If that makes you feel better, of course, I hold no sway in this order" I marched over to Shadowfax and jumped up on his back, I had been practising horse riding with Dennet in my spare time so I could ride by myself. I don't think Solas wants to be close to me at the moment. Like I said before, I needed to wait, I'll let him think it out by himself before I force him to stop being a moronic asshole.

I didn't bother to look at everyone around me, I am the Queen Bitch herself, if your gonna screw me over them I'm gonna nail you into the floor. Ain't no body gonna mess with me again.

I've spent too much time with Drag Queens.

"Is everybody ready?" I called out into the silence, I turned my head back around to look at my companions "I'd like to get to Redcliff before the world ends if that's ok" Bull and Dorian chuckled and brought their horses beside mine.

"Someone's feeling a little bossy this morning" Dorian teased, one glamorous eyebrow was raised in my direction "Is it the hangover?"

"Yes and no, we'll have a gossip moment when we leave" he nodded with a smirk "Alright, let's move out" I didn't bother to say goodbye to the leaders, I'll be back, I always come back. I gently nudged Shadowfax to move and off I went, to one of the most dangerous missions I have ever been on.

I was nervous, like close to shitting myself nervous. I've never faced so many mages in one place, and ones that are most definitely more powerful than me. I've been training but I'm not even close to being as strong as Solas or Dorian. Solas I understand because well, he's had 8,000 years to train and improve. And Dorian lived in Tevinter, a place I was told had no Circle, meaning they had no limitations.

Shadowfax must have sensed my negative emotions for he huffed and jerked his head back lightly, I smiled and leant down to rub his neck in thanks. This horse was magnificent, he always knew what to do to calm me down. I've always heard that animals can understand you better than humans, hence why dogs and cats are adopted as therapy pets.

This was the first time I was travelling with a large group, and Leliana was with us so…yay. I hope she doesn't try to talk to me, all I feel like is punching her. I forgave Cassandra pretty easily for the simple fact that the moment we started riding she trotted up to me and apologized immediately. I felt for her, Divine Justinia was a woman she inspired to be like. When she saved Nevarra from blood mages and Dragons, it was Justinia who gave her a purpose. She was the mother she never knew, and all she wanted to do was make her proud. And when she lost Justinia, she lost a part of herself. All she wanted to do was make sure no one else lost their mothers, she was so desperate that she was destroying herself and everyone around her. She felt terrible about keeping my things from me, and with the reasons she gave me I didn't feel so angry with her. I can't begin to understand what she would be going through, I wouldn't be able to handle losing my mum.

When we set up camp I steered clear from Leliana and Solas whilst eating, I was always with the Fade elf when camping so instead I joked with Bull and Dorian. Well, actually all I did was laugh my ass off since the Tevinter Mage and Qunari Spy could not stop firing shots at each other, it was vicious yet they weren't doing it because they hated each other, it was leaning towards annoyance and different culture. Tevinters were stereotyped as evil blood mages who tortured their slaves and the Qun were full of brutish, muscly men and woman that destroy everything and force people to join the Qun. The Tevinters and Qunari have been at war with each other for centuries, Par Vollen being where they clash the most.

I eventually got bored with their insults and decided it was time to confront Solas, or at least tell him that I was going to confront him in the Fade. When we made camp, he had stayed outside long enough to grab a plate of food then disappeared into his tent to read or whatever he does. We only had three tents as most of the other tents were for the spies. Well the actual truth is that I 'forgot' my tent at home so I had to share and chose Solas to be said person to share with, it was a carefully orchestrated plan that would make it difficult for Mr Fade Expert to dodge my questions and pushes, even awake.

I entered the tent and saw that he was already asleep, this was obviously a ploy so he had time to prepare himself in the fade. He once told me he was more confident in the Fade, like he could be himself and not the disguise he has in the waking world. I was gonna spring on him so quick, like I'm just gonna teleport to him and just go 'why'd you leave me high and dry?' that should make his answer more instinctual and truthful. I hope.

I laid down beside him but far enough so he didn't freak out when he woke, I mean I would be scared too if the first thing I saw when I woke up is my face in the morning. It took me quite a while to fall asleep as my mind was racing a mile a second, I knew our relationship was not going to progress in this conversation, but just the idea of him saying he kissed me because he was attracted to me made my heart beat like a samba. That may not be the reason but a girl can dream.

Finally I fell asleep. I opened my eyes to see where I usually did when I first wake up now that I can control my dreams. My bedroom. I knew that was a really weird place to wake up in but it held a lot of sentimentality to me now that I can't return to it, or I may do once everything is done. My room was basic, a double bed, table with a computer on it, bookcase and dresser with a mirror, but to me it was the greatest place in the world. It has everything in it that makes me, me.

Once I had my longing satiated I tried to get to Solas, I've never done it before since Solas always came to me. I had an idea though, I can change dreams so maybe if I think hard enough without getting a brain aneurism I can be teleported to him.

It was a lot harder than I theorised. Instead of going to Solas I just made a shit ton of copies of him that weren't helping me concentrate. They kept flirting with me and using that sexy voice that made my knees weak.

I was going nowhere, I was missing something. I thought about going to Solas, much like what I would do when I wanted a cupcake – oh I get it now. The cupcake isn't real when I make it appear so Solas isn't real when I make him appear. I need the feelings behind it. I thought about the feelings he inspired in me and used them to move myself from one part of the Fade to another. I felt a whoosh that nearly knocked me off my feet. When I landed? Was I flying beforehand? Anyway, when I landed I stumbled and looked up, Solas was looking down at me with surprise and confusion. We were in a rounded library stacked with any and all books written in Thedas, Solas had been reaching for a book when I suddenly arrived "Why high and dry?" I slurred, my brain at that moment had apparently died and half the words I was going to say flew out the window.

"Excuse me?" he looked even more confused but the surprise turned to amusement.

I took a moment to collect myself. My plan of attack failed horribly so I would have to be persuasive. I'm not very good at that but I'm stubborn so I may be able to get him to talk "my brain turned to mush, first time moving from one place in the Fade to another."

He chuckled "yes I definitely noticed that, though I am impressed that you managed to succeed without me telling you how. What is it you require of me?" I noticed he was trying to distance himself and use that posh language to deter me. I wasn't having that. Not up in here!

I cocked my hip to the side and crossed my arms, I raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a look that clearly said 'really?' "Becoming distant isn't going to work Solas so don't even think about trying that with me."

Solas sighed "it was worth a try."

"Good, now we need to talk about what happened last night."

Solas walked over to his desk and sat down "it was a mistake, I lost control and took advantage of the situation and for that I apologize."

"I'm going to stop you right there" I shot back instantly, I already knew what he was going to say before he even said it "if you really think kissing me was a mistake then I am going to slap your ears right off the side of your head so you look like fucken Voldemort" he looked up at me in shock, surprised by my sudden anger "that's called leading a girl on and I hate that shit, it's only a mistake if you are drunk or on some kind of drugs (not really but I was pissed) When you kiss someone as passionately as you did that means you like them, or at least have some lust filled attraction. Don't use your polite words to get out of this Solas I'm not having it."

His face turned frustrated as he stood from his chair and began pacing "its too dangerous for anything other than friendship to happen between us, even being friends can be dangerous."

"Tell me one good reason why" I retorted, I wasn't going to let him win.

"I am immortal, you will wither and die and it will be painful to watch" my angered expression disappeared instantly, instead it was replaced with immense sadness. How could I forget, I couldn't let him go through that, it was incredibly cruel.

"I…I can't believe I forgot that" I whispered harshly "all this time I felt terrible that you were so alone, I saw that loneliness every time I looked at you and I wanted it to disappear. I wanted to help but all I would be doing is causing you pain."

Solas rushed to me when he heard me "it is not your fault, you are far too kind for this world."

I shook my head "you're right, it would be dangerous for anything to happen between us. I got so focused on my stupid little crush for you and not the repercussions for my feelings. I just wanted you to be happy" I shook my head once more, this time getting rid of the depressing thoughts, my feelings needed to end. For his sake "I won't push this anymore, no more flirts and no more feelings. We need…distance" she stepped away from the shocked elf and forced her body to disappear. To get away from the person she was causing pain.

Solas continued to stare at the space Danica had once stood even after she left. She thought…she thought she was hurting him by having feelings for him? Her heart was going to get her killed. He should be pleased that she was placing distance and getting rid of her feelings for him but all he felt was guilt and a strong ache in his chest. She said she was hurting him but he felt that it was the other way around.

She was right, he did lead her on. All those flirts and seductive tones, and the kiss just fuelled her feelings to near infatuation. He should have stopped or never began in the first place but he felt some sick satisfaction that he captured the attention of this strong, powerful woman from another world. An exotic creature that could have any man she wanted in this world yet she set her eyes on him, the most boring and uptight person in the Inquisition. He wasn't really like that and she could attest to it but he wasn't supposed to show his real nature to her in the first place.

No, distance was good. Distance was safe.

It didn't mean he was going to stop protecting her though.

And that wasn't an excuse either.

Yes it was.


	10. I failed them all!

**DOUBLE DIGIT CHAPTER BABY! WE MADE IT!**

 **This is it, Redcliff. This was hard for me to write, I cried as I wrote this and I hope you do too. I felt that the emotions of seeing everyone she cared for, especially Solas, get brutally murdered wasn't as emotional as it should have been. It would have broken me to see the people i loved die but what would be worse was that I would be taken to a place where that never happened and they would never understand. It would break me.**

 **I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age, Bioware does.**

 **Claimer: I do however own Danica and everything I create.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

I steered clear from Solas the moment I left the Fade, I got up extremely early so I wouldn't have to talk to him when I woke up and fell asleep before he did. I know it was childish but I was trying to get rid of my feelings for him so I would never hurt him. It was not working but I wasn't giving up, I was doing this for him.

I travelled with Dorian and Bull for the entire trip, for enemies they never strayed too far from each other. I think they might have some attraction to each other, I'd hope so because everyone deserves a bit of love in this dangerous time.

I felt a little disappointed that Solas didn't even try to talk to me, maybe the kiss was a mistake and happened because I was the only woman he talks to casually. That thought hurt but if it helped me lose my feelings for him then I'm going to keeping thinking it happened like that.

Redcliff couldn't come fast enough, I was scared shitless but I wanted to stop with this awkward travelling. Leliana took Dorian and her gaggle of spies to a secret tunnel under the windmill that lead right into the castle. The Arl of Redcliff had died 2 years ago and it was Bann Teagan's job to be acting Arl until Connor, the son of the last Arl, was old enough to take over. He wasn't here right now and Conner was being 'taken care of' by the mages after his caretaker mysteriously got an illness and died. Now Teagan was being refused entry and has asked for the aid of the Inquisition to make sure that they save Connor whilst stopping the Tevinter mages from spoiling the Hinterlands with their vile magic. Redcliff suffered from a demon attack 10 years ago that nearly wiped out the entire village, they did not want a repeat.

With my four intimidating warriors behind me, I confidently strode into the castle. I was going to stop these mages at all cost.

A boring little man strode up and stood beside a Venatori guard. I mustered up a vicious glare and growled "Announce us."

"The invitation was for Mistress Fey only. The rest of you must wait out here" if this scrawny ass man thought he could tell us what to do then he was seriously wrong.

"If they wait out here then my Qunari will separate your head from your shoulders" I've never been so threatening before but I needed these mages out of Ferelden before they destroyed it. I have enough problems on my hands, I don't need some small dick mages thinking they are bigger than they are.

I watched the man look at The Iron Bull and shiver, he looked back to me and nodded before turning around and hurrying away. I stopped myself from snorting at his frightened steps and kept that intimidating expression on my face, this was just the beginning. "My Lord Magister, the agents of the Inquisitions have arrived" the scrawny man announced.

A flash of irritation crossed Alexius' face but it was quickly replaced by a fake friendly smile "My friend! It's so good to see you again" His eyes roamed the other four behind me "and your associates, of course" his tone tried not to sound displeased but a little bit of it slipped through "I'm sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties."

Fiona glared at the Magister and walked closer to him "are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?"

Alexius looked over at the Grande Enchanter with annoyance "Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives."

I rolled my eyes and spoke up "stop acting like you want us to be the best of buddies, Let's get down to business shall we?" I cocked a brow and waited.

"It's refreshing to meet someone so goal-oriented" he complimented me but it was too easy to tell he was lying, why does he keep going when he doesn't even try to act like he wasn't trying to destroy the world. The Magister walked back to his throne and sat down, a power play that was supposed to show that he had the power in this talk "The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach, and I have them. So, what shall you offer in exchange?"

I glared at the man "cut the crap, tell me about the Venatori" I demanded.

I could see his body tense but his face remained calm "now, where could you have heard that name?"

"I told her" Felix said suddenly, his father looked up at him in shock and disappointment.

"Felix, what have you done?"

"Tell me why you really wanted me here, it's not about the mages at all."

The Magister turned his vicious glare back to me "do you know what you are?"

"A deliciously sexy elf?" I supplied sarcastically but that made him angrier.

He stood from his chair and strode closer to me "you walk into my stronghold with your stolen Mark – a gift you don't even understand – and think you're in control? You're nothing but a mistake" The others behind me went to strike at him ferociously but I held my arm out, signalling them not to. Dorian wasn't here yet, I needed to buy him more time.

"If I'm a mistake, what exactly was the Breach supposed to accomplish other than being an eyesore?" I asked him, hoping that I could gather a little information before all hell broke loose.

"It was to be a triumphant moment for the Elder One, for this world!" he shot back angrily.

Felix frowned and stepped towards the Magister "father, listen to yourself! Do you know what you sound like?"

"He sounds exactly like the sort of villainous cliché everyone expects us to be" I smiled when Dorian suddenly appeared, Alexius looked frazzled at his old apprentice appearing.

"Dorian. I gave you a chance to be a part of this. You turned me down" his glare intensified "The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes."

I groaned loudly "Blah, Blah 'my cult is better than yours.' I've heard it a thousand times."

"Well, you know. It's a chance for the Imperium to really one-up that whole 'starting the Blight' thing" Dorian shot back, joining in on my teasing. It was a tactic to make our enemies see we are not intimidated or frazzled by them.

"Anything to make you all sleep better" Dorian chuckled but was interrupted by Alexius.

"He will make the world bow once more. We will rule from the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Seas."

"You can't involve my people in this!" Fiona shouted angrily.

Dorian shook his head and stepped forward, bringing the attention to him "Alexius. This is exactly what you and I talked about _never_ wanting to happen! Why would you support this?" the gracious mage had told me of how Alexius once hated that his people created the Blight. He wanted the Imperium to be great once again, and not the horrible place of destruction and evil it was now. What has changed, I wondered.

"Stop it, father. Give up the Venatori. Let the southern mages fight the Breach, let's go home" Felix pleaded one last time, he hoped his father would change his mind. He was not this malicious man he was acting as.

Alexius turned to his son with a heartbroken expression "no! It's the only way, Felix. He can save you!"

Felix looked at Alexius in confusion "Save me?"

"There _is_ a way. The Elder One promised. If I undo the mistake at the temple…" Alexius trailed off.

"I'm going to die. You need to accept that" Felix said bluntly, it was harsh but necessary. Unfortunately, it seemed that Felix's harsh words made something snap in Alexius.

"Seize them, Venatori! The Elder One demands this elf's life!" I looked at Alexius smugly as the spies and Leliana murdered his guards.

"Checkmate Alexius, give up now" I said smugly yet my voice was commanding. Before I came to Thedas I would have never acted so strong and powerful, I preferred to avoid conflict but now I have no choice but to come out on top.

Alexius looked livid "you…are a mistake! You never should have existed!" he seethed, I tensed when an amulet rose from his hand and sparked with green lightening.

Dorian instantly knew what the amulet was and shouted 'No!' as he threw a spell at the Magister, this caused him to become unfocused and throw the spell to the left of me and Dorian. I screamed as I was pulled into a swirling vortex. I screamed one last thing before everything around me turned black.

"HELP ME!"

"DANICA!"

Gone, Danica was gone. Solas had no idea what happened, Alexius was charging up a spell and Dorian interrupted it, what the interruption did made both he and Danica get completely destroyed. There was nothing left of them, just a blackened spot where they once stood.

The immortal elf stared at the spot his beautiful Herald had been before, he said he was going to protect her. He failed "you will all perish to the might of The Elder One!" Alexius screamed triumphantly, Solas snapped to attention and pulled out his staff. Without the Anchor they would all be destroyed, he had no way of creating another Anchor, his power had not been fully restored and he did not have the foci to do so.

They had not been able to escape Redcliff, they were all captured and placed in the dungeons where they were subjected to red lyrium. Much happened in the year they were captured, The Elder Once killed Empress Celene of Orlais and took control of the Eluvians. Demons roamed Thedas without abandon and destroyed everything in their path.

Solas felt disappointed and heartbroken, every day he would think about Danica and how he could have changed how everything went. It was only after she died that he realised he loved her, fully and unconditionally. He wanted her in his arms, longed for it more than he longed to return the Elvhen. He wanted to kiss her passionately, taste her sweet lips one last time. He wanted to make love to her, become one with her for all eternity. He even wanted to create a family with her, she would have made a wonderful mother, and he would have loved to have seen to her swollen with his child.

She should have never of been brought to Thedas, she did not deserve her horrible fate. He wanted her back! If there was a higher power then please, PLEASE, bring her back to him.

I opened my eyes and noticed I was sitting in knee deep water, I had no idea where I was or how I got there but I had no time to think on it as two Venatori guards came rushing in, staffs drawn and ready to attack "Danica get up!" I heard Dorian shout to my left, I forced myself to snap out of my confusion and jumped to my feet. I was ready to beat these mage bastards.

This was my element, I was surrounded by water! And I taught myself to be a mother fucking water bender! I used the skills and feelings I had when I first tried and brought up tentacles around me, whilst Dorian attacked them with fire spells I used my tentacles to whip them and stab them when I turned the tips to ice. As there were only two mages so we made quick work.

of them.

Whilst I dropped the tentacles back into the water I heard Dorian muttering "Displacement? Interesting!" I turned to him and waited for him to continue "it's probably not what Alexius intended. The rift must have moved us…to what? The closest confluence of Arcane energy?"

"The last thing I remember was that we were in the castle hall" I tried to remember if I was dragged down here or just appeared but I found it difficult.

"Let's see. If we're still in the castle, it isn't…! Of course! It's not simply where – it's when!" I gasped in surprise, I saw the time rifts but I never thought they could send people in time! "Alexius used the amulet as a focus. It moved us through time!"

"Fuck me! How far or back are we? We need to back, now."

Dorian shook his head "I'm not certain it'll be a matter of snapping our fingers. But yes, I quite agree. Let's look around, see where the rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back…if we can."

"We will, I'm not letting Thedas get overrun by demons."

I turned around and marched out of where we appeared just as Dorian said, "I'm hoping your determination will help, at any rate, I'm right behind you" It looked like we were in a dungeon but whose dungeon I had no clue, all I knew was that we were getting out of it.

Dorian and I walked up a flight of stairs and heared someone stomping around in a cage, when we turned to it we saw The Iron Bull. He was glowing red and had some bits of lyrium sticking out of him. When he turned to us he looked like he was in pain along with the surprise he felt from seeing us "You're not dead? You're supposed to be dead. There was a burn on the ground and everything" he sounded almost angry with his strange echo voice but I wouldn't blame him, he was suffering and we looked fine. Seeing him broke my heart, I wish I was there to help him. Where the others alive? Was Solas alive?

"Alexius didn't kill us. His spell sent us through time. This is our future." Dorian said bluntly.

"Well, it's _my_ present. And in my _past_ , I definitely saw you both die" he wasn't believing that it was us, I had to make him believe.

"Bull, pull your horns out of your ass and bring that sexy ass with us cause we're killing Alexius" I snapped at him, hoping that would work.

I was right because his eyes widened and he said "fuck, it is you" he stepped out of his cage once we opened it and turned back to us "what are you going to do once you kill him?"

"If we find him, we might be able to get back to our time and stop all this before it all happens. Exciting, yes?"

Bull shook his head at the Tevinter mage "Alexius isn't the one you need to worry about. It's his 'Elder one.' He killed the Empress of Orlais and used the confusion to launch an invasion on the south. The army was all demons. You ever fought a demon army, I don't recommend it."

"I'm gonna tear him in half for all he's done" I couldn't stand looking at Bull's constant pain filled eyes. This Elder One will pay!

"Let's move. No time like the present. Come, Blackwall is in the cells in the other room" we nodded and followed him.

When we came upon the Grey Warden my frowned deepened, the proud and intense man I fought alongside with was now a skittish and thin man. When he saw us he looked horrified and heartbroken just like I was "Andraste have Mercy! You shouldn't be here. The dead should rest in peace" his voice was filled with sorrow that should never be there.

"We're not dead Blackwall, we were pulled through time and are trying to get back. I promise" I wasn't going the same aggressive way I did with Bull, the Qunari could tell it was me because I was always headstrong around him but with Blackwall I was always kind and soft as he didn't like loudness "please come with us, we need your help to destroy Alexius."

He shook his head feverishly "Forward in time? I don't understand."

"Do you remember the time rifts?" I asked.

"We still have them" Bull chimed in.

"Well you know that Alexius created those rifts, he also knows magic that could send people through time. Please believe us, I want to stop him before all this happens and the only way to do that is to get that amulet off him in this time."

"Maybe I've just gone mad. If what you say is true…" he trailed off as he walked out of the cage, hesitantly walking towards us "then this…everything I've been through, everything about this nightmare, is a mistake?"

I shook my head "no, it's not a mistake but if I can prevent it from happening then I will."

"If we make Alexius pay for his crimes, that's enough for me."

I thanked him and asked, "where is Cassandra and Solas?"

"Solas is in the cell in the other room whilst Cassandra was placed in the ones closer to where the guards stay, she caused a lot of trouble." I nodded to Bull and headed out, determined to see what Solas was like. I was hurrying faster than I did with the others, it was selfish I know but I just needed to see if he was ok. We walked into the next cell block and over to the end one.

He was just like the others, covered in red lyrium. It was horrible. When he turned around and saw Dorian and I he jerked back in surprise "you're alive" he whispered in disbelieve, he was in so much pain. I could barely handle it "we saw you die?"

Dorian shook his head, annoyed that he had to repeat this. He had to do this with Cassandra aswell when they found her "the spell Alexius cast displaced us in time. We just got here, so to speak" he replied as he opened the cage.

Solas stepped out and kept his eyes trained on me, even as he was speaking to Dorian "can you reverse the process? You could return and obviate the events of the last year. It may not be too late…"

"I'm glad you understand what he said and believed us, I had to convince the others" I smiled at him gratefully, just glad to see him alive.

He gave me a smile "you would never need to convince me it's you, I can feel it" His eyes suddenly turned sad "you know nothing of this world. It is far worse than you understand. Alexius served a Master. The Elder One. He reigns now, unchallenged."

"The Iron Bull filled us in when we freed him."

He nodded and said, "after you stop Alexius, you must be prepared."

"We can't do this without you, can you help us?" I hoped he would come with us, I didn't want to him to leave my side. Back in the past he was the one protecting me but now…after seeing him in this state, I felt the strong need to protect him.

"If there is any hope, any way to save them…my life is yours" he said those last words in such a way that had more meaning to them than what it sounded like "this world is an abomination. It must never come to pass."

"Thank you Solas" he nodded to me silently "we need to get to Cassandra" once again, they all nodded and followed me through the dungeons.

I noticed that out of all the others, including Dorian, Solas stood as close to me as possible. As if standing so close kept me there for him, like if he moved away I would disappear. I have no idea what he has gone through but I will be there for him for as long as I am in this time. He's still my Solas, even if he is his future self. I kept sending him reassuring smiles after battles and at random moments when walking. When fighting the first thing he did was throw a barrier around me instantly. I brought my water around me and him and attacked all who tried to hurt us. I felt responsible for all the hurt I put them all through but as my feelings for Solas have not disappeared I felt the most guilt and failure towards him.

We had spoken to Fiona on the way to the seeker, she was the worst out of everyone. All but her torso and head were covered in lyrium. She was being mined for the things growing out of her and I felt revolted. She told us that Leliana was still alive and was being tortured. I may have disliked the spymaster's guiltless tact but no one deserved to be tortured. After we got Cassandra we would go and save Leliana. Fiona had told us to leave her, she was too weak to help and she could feel she was going to die before we got to Alexius, I felt terrible about leaving her but there was nothing I could do.

 ** _Nothing_**.

We made it to Cassandra who was sitting on the floor, muttering to herself. The moment I stopped, Solas moved to my side whilst Dorian went to the other. I grabbed the elf's hand and held onto it tightly so I could help calm him down, he wasn't the polite, calm man he was before. He was skittish, angry and very clingy when it came to me. I didn't mind, if it helped him then I would let him do what he needed.

When Cassandra saw Dorian and I she stood up from the floor and walked closer to the bars "you've returned to us. Can it be? Had Andraste given us another chance?" she was rushing out her words and it was clear she was close to hyperventilating "Maker forgive me. I failed you. I failed everyone. The end must truly be upon us if the dead return to life" I noticed the bruises and open wounds littering her bodies, instead of just blood she was also leaking red lyrium aswell.

"You look wounded. Maybe we can help."

She looked so hopeless, far from the strong woman I looked up to "nothing you do can help me now. I'll be with the Maker soon."

"Alexius sent us forward in time. If we find him, we may be able to return to the present" Dorian said as he opened the cage door.

When Cassandra heard about the time travel she rushed out the gate, causing us all to step back. The others remained silent, which was surprising for Bull. Things must truly be terrible in this time.

"Go back in time? Then…can you make it so that none of this ever took place?" she asked us in a hopeful tone.

I nodded, hoping my words would sooth her "if Dorian is right and can actually reverse the spell, then yes."

"Alexius' Master…after you died, we could not stop the Elder One from rising. I'm sure the others have told you of the events that have taken place since your disappearance" my guilt was rising. This should never have happened.

"I should have been there to help you" I said despairingly, I felt Solas tighten his hold on my hand and I squeezed back. I should have been the one comforting him yet it was the other way around. I could barely handle the emotions coursing through me. It was just **too** much.

"You're here now" the seeker had noticed my despair and wanted to sooth me. None of them should be doing this, they've suffered whilst I haven't. They don't deserve this and I don't deserve their kindness. I abandoned them.

Once again, we fought our way through the Venatori. Cassandra had also taken up the role of protector. Her thoughts on failing me had driven her to never stray too far from my side like Solas had. I was fine with her doing this, she wasn't as close to me as Solas was but she became like my shadow, standing behind me and watching for anything threat.

We found Leliana with a Venatori holding a knife to her throat, I shouted at him and got his attention away from the spymaster. She took this opportunity to wrap her legs around his neck and snap it. As soon as he was dead I rushed to his dead body and grabbed the keys, I quickly unlocked her chains and watched as she landed. She looked old, her hair was dull in colour and her eyes were even duller. Her skin was drawn out and wrinkly, she was the worst out of all of them. She was always a hard assed person but now she was a ruthless and merciless killer. She acted as is she hated us, accusing us of thinking this was a game or make believe. I had to be held back by both Cassandra and Solas as I was close to punching the bitch.

I did not think this was a game or a dream, this was real and I let this happen. I let them all suffer and I let the whole world die. I wanted this to never happen and if she didn't want to help well she could just go jump off a fucking cliff. I was not going to stand there and let her treat me like that, I get she was tortured and saw everyone she cared for die but it did not mean she could be as vile as the Elder One herself.

After cussing her out I told her to either shut the fuck up and help us kill Alexius so we could return to our time or go sit in a fucking corner. I was not having any more shit. She eventually agreed and joined us in our fight.

As we went up in levels the Rifts became more frequent, they were also much more powerful than the ones in my time. Instead of there being only a few demons wanting to get out of one rift, the demons were endless. I had to close the rift as quickly as possible instead of waiting for the demons to stop coming. It was exhausting but the others had faced this before and helped me close it. I was overjoyed at the relieved expressions they all had from finally being able to close a rift.

Alexius was locked away in the throne room but we were unable to get to him as there was a strong magical door that required three red lyrium shards to enter. Once that was done and all the Venatori in the castle were viciously killed we entered the throne room to face the one man I wanted to kill even more than the Elder One. He was the real cause of this, not his Master "it's over Alexius" I hissed viciously, my hatred burned brighter than a sun.

"So it is" he said in a plain tone, he did not turn to face me "I knew you would appear again. Not that it would be now. But I knew I hadn't destroyed you. My final failure."

Dorian was looking just as livid as I was as he hissed to his former teacher, "was it worth it? Everything you did to the world? To yourself?"

The Magister didn't react as we thought he would, he was lifeless "it doesn't matter now. All we can do is wait for the end."

"I will undo this, and when I get back I will make sure you eat your own entrails" I surprised myself at my evil and vile words but I did not regret them, he had caused an anger and darkness in me that I wanted to take out on him. Preferably by destroying him slowly, painfully.

"How many times have I tried? The past cannot be undone" he ignored my threat instead of taunting me back "all that I fought for, all that I betrayed, and what have I wrought? Ruin and death. There is nothing else. The Elder One comes, for me, for you, for us all" We heard a cry of alarm and looked to the side to see Leliana holding a knife to Felix's throat. He looked terrifying, was he even alive, or just a shell of the man he once was. Alexius did this to his own son, the man was truly vile "Felix!"

Dorian gasped "that's _Felix_? Maker's breath, Alexius, what have you done?" he was becoming as angry at this man as I was.

"He would have died, Dorian! I _saved_ him!" he tried to defend his actions but I could not believe he could do that to his own son. It was selfish to let him suffer like that, he did not save his son for his son, he saved him for himself. He saved him because he could not bear to lose his son but he forgot that he was torturing his own son by keeping him alive "please, don't hurt my son. I'll do anything you ask."

"Leliana get away from Felix" I ordered her, she looked at me with seething rage "If you kill him then Dorian and I will never get back to our time. If you kill that boy you will be no better than The Elder One himself" being compared to the Elder One must have triggered something inside the Spymaster. Her face showed revulsion and disgust as she pushed the boy away. Just as Alexius caught his son she threw the knife as hard as she could at the Magister and embedded it right in the centre of his skull. It killed him instantly "I suppose that was the better choice" I wanted to be the one that killed him but it would do for now. I could do what was needed when I returned to my time.

Dorian walked up to his former teacher and leaned down, looking at him sadly "he wanted to die, didn't he? All those lies he told himself, the justifications…He lost Felix long ago and didn't even notice. Oh, Alexius…" I felt no remorse or sadness for Alexius, he deserved his fate. I felt sorry for Dorian as he was fond of Felix and was now staring at the lifeless boy.

"I'm sorry Dorian but we must mourn later, we need to reverse the spell" I tried to be as empathetic as possible but my urgency shined through.

He nodded and stood from the floor, holding an amulet "this is the amulet he used before. I think it's the same one we made in Minrathous. That's a relief" he began to move off to the side as he said "give me an hour to work out the spell he used and I should be able to reopen the rift."

Leliana stormed up to us and growled, "an hour? That's impossible! You must go now!"

"If you know magic so well then be my guest! You send us back!" I really did not like this version of Leliana.

Suddenly, the castle began rumbling and an incredibly loud roar surrounded us. Fear shot through me and I clutched onto Solas who had become rigid and tense "The Elder One" Leliana said darkly.

"There's a reason they won" said Blackwall after a moment of silence, though he didn't elaborate further. He looked at The Iron Bull, Cassandra and Solas, as if having a silent conversation.

"We'll head out front. Keep them off your tail" Bull added, though I could hear a tremble in his voice.

"No! I won't let you die!" I cried out in shock. I could not let this happen to them. They've already gone through so much.

"Look at us! We're already dead" Leliana shot back, urgency laced her voice "the only way we live is if this day never comes" tears were streaming down my face, I could not believe this was happening. Please god, don't let them die!

"But…" my voice was trembling.

"Cast your spell. You have as much time as I have arrows" and with that she followed the others to the door.

Solas remained by my side, staring at me with that intense look he's always had, yet this look was saddened "I have dreamt of seeing you again every day since you disappeared."

"Solas-" I went to speak but he placed a finger over my lips.

"I never should never have let you go, Vhenan" he was crying now, this was the first time he had displayed such emotions and the only time he was doing so was when he was going to die "I wanted to marry you, raise children with you and live together forever" his voice was trembling as he spoke between sobs "I love you" with that he smashed his lips on mine and kissed me as desperately as he could, knowing that he would never be able to experience such an intoxicating thing ever again "I love you so much" he stroked my face one last time before he ran off to defend us with Leliana.

"No Solas please! Don't!" I screamed at him but he ignored me, he stood before the closed door. Staff at the ready, magic pulsing around him. I forced myself to stay still but all I wanted to do was run to his side and stand by him "Solas! Solas please don't do this! I can't let you die!"

The demons slammed the door open. Cassandra, Bull and Blackwall's dead bodies were thrown unceremoniously onto the floor. Fresh tears raced down my cheeks as I saw them. Leliana fired as many arrows as she could and Solas tried to destroy everything that tried to get past them.

"NO!" I screamed when Solas was pierced through the chest by a terror demon, he turned to me and gave me the sweetest smile he could. Blood dribbled out and down from his mouth as he mouthed the words 'I love you' one last time before collapsing to the floor. Something broke in me at seeing him dying "SOLAS!"

Dorian grabbed me when I went to run to the elf's side "you move, and we all die!" he struggled to pull me into the rift he created, just as we disappeared I watched Leliana get ruthlessly murdered.

I felt the world rush by me and suddenly we were back to our time. Everything was back to normal...all except me. I turned around and saw Alexius, staring at us in shock. The moment I stared at him the faces of my dead friends and…. Solas, rushed straight through my mind.

"You'll have to do better than that" Dorian said smugly, acting as if nothing happened to us.

"You are DEAD!" I screamed and let my entire body become engulfed in raw magic, my control on my rage was gone. He caused everyone to be tortured and murdered. He caused everyone to die!

I stalked towards him, my face showing my murderous intent. The walls began to quake and groan as my magic reflected my emotions. I wanted Alexius to die, I wanted him to **_bleed_** for all eternity, I wanted to inflict the worse kind of torture imaginable upon him. He deserved everything I could think of and more.

Dorian raced past me and stood between me and the terror-struck Magister. I stopped but my anger did not dissipate "stop Danica!" he yelled.

"Get out of the way Dorian!" my voice as dark and livid.

"Turn around! Everyone is alive, Solas is alive!" hearing him say that made me freeze, I turned around and saw the others staring at me in shock and fear.

I saw Solas staring at me, worry and confusion was all I could see. But he was alive!

My magic calmed disappeared and my murderous look disappeared. Instead the tears returned and I collapsed to my knees. They were alive! _He_ was alive!

The Fade expert saw me collapse and rushed to my side, he scooped me into his arms and held onto me tightly. He had no idea what transpired since she disappeared mere seconds ago, it could have been a lifetime for her. All he knew was that she had seen things that were destroying her.

I cried loudly, I was screaming and sobbing at the same time. My hands were grabbing Solas' tunic as tight as I could, my knuckles had turned white and the bones were creaking in protest. My emotions spilled out of me like an endless waterfall. I saw horrible things, I saw Solas get ruthlessly murdered and yet here he was. Holding me like nothing happened. All the others were doing the same, they looked at me with worry and sympathy but they could never begin to understand the horrors I had to endure "Danica please, stop…please" Solas was whispering in my ear, he was shaking and I thought I felt some tears dripping onto my back but I couldn't stop, it was all too much for me.

Please make it stop! I can't take this anymore!

 **How was that.**

 **This is only the beginning of the breaking of Danica.**


	11. Time to change

Solas was holding onto the hysterical woman as tightly as he could without hurting her. When she suddenly appeared, he was shocked to see the livid expression she was showing. He had seen her mad before, but never had he seen her so rage filled that she lost control. Her magic had exploded and shook the entire castle, he wanted to stop her but was too startled by such a display. He watched as Dorian stopped her and got her to look at us. The moment her eyes connected to his the rage disappeared, only to be replaced by true despair. She collapsed to the floor and began breaking down, her strong personality was completely gone.

When she began losing herself he rushed to her side, unable to stand see her in that state. What had she seen. She was losing herself into her despair and he could not help her "Danica please, stop…please" he whispered into her ear, desperately hoping she would stop. Tears spilled down his cheeks at seeing this beauty completely destroyed. He tried so hard, _so_ hard to make sure she remained pure and innocent to this worlds evil. He failed her. He could not protect her and now she was losing herself, breaking down and being destroyed by this worlds cruelty. She was in a dangerous place; her mind was slipping in the darkness and he could not bring her back into the light.

The others had turned away, giving them privacy. The Herald was always strong around them, she was a shoulder to cry on and a pillar of strength. They could never imagine she would break yet here she was. It reminded them that she was still a young woman who had never killed before coming here and had never seen horrors like they had. She was forced into this and it finally became too much. They all failed her.

He stayed by her side, even after she stopped crying. She just broke down; her spark was gone. He worried for her mental state but there was nothing he could do.

Leliana took over and ordered her spies to take Magister Alexius under their guard. He was to await a trial to see if he would repent, or die. Frankly, Solas would be happy if he was executed after what he had done to Danica.

"I'm glad that's over with" Dorian said in relief but it was short lived when a troop of Denerim royal guards marched in and stood around them "or not."

A man with golden hair strode in, he radiated power and authority. To the side of him was an enchanting woman with thick black hair and bright blue eyes "Grand Enchanter, I'd like to discuss your abuse of our hospitality" the man was clearly angry and wanted an explanation.

Fiona looked at the man with wide and longing eyes, it was curious but Solas would not dare to ask "your majesties."

The woman looked at Fiona with annoyance "when we offered the mages sanctuary, we did not give them the right to drive our people from their homes and kidnap the future Arl."

"King Alistair, Queen Azcadelia. I assure you, we never intended-" Fiona was cut of by the Queen.

"In light of your actions, good intention are no longer enough" she snapped harshly, she had a power held within her. An almost predatory strength that everyone around her felt. This was the first time Solas felt like prey to a hungry beast.

The King agreed and took a step towards Fiona "you and your followers have worn out your welcome. Leave Ferelden, or we'll be forced to make you leave."

Fiona looked at the King in shock "but…we have hundreds who need protection! Where will we go?" she asked.

The Queen looked to the right and stared at the outsiders "perhaps the Inquisition will take you" she supplied, she seemed to have a more level head than her husband.

"We will take them" Leliana spoke up, coming out of the shadows. Danica was in no state to be making decisions, she had not even spoke up and commented on the royals couples attractiveness as she has always been known to do. It was worrisome.

"Leliana?" Alistair asked in shock, Azcadelia nodded her head in greetings but kept her regal expression.

"And what are the terms of this arrangement?" Fiona sneered, waiting to be put into slavery.

"Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you. The Inquisition _is_ better than that, yes?" Dorian asked as he looked at Leliana and Cassandra.

"No one fights well for their captors" Blackwall supplied, showing them all where he stood.

"It seems we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer." Fiona said in resignation.

Leliana nodded "we would be honoured to have you fight as allies at the Inquisition's side" she had never been one to agree with captivity, and with the royal couple hating circles and slavery, she was not about to place a cage on these mages so quickly after they were just freed from one.

Fiona smiled greatfully at the spymaster "a generous offer. But will the rest of the Inquisition honour it?"

Cassandra nodded, though she was not happy with the decision "The Breach threatens all of Thedas. We cannot afford to be divided now. We can't fight it without you. Any chance of success requires your full support" she would agree to this for Danica's sake, she would not agree with making the mages slaves to them. She has done much for the order, she was owed much.

Alistair was pleased with the outcome but would not show it, the whole situation still angered him "it's a generous offer. I doubt you're going to get a better one from us" Fiona lowered her head as if in pain from hearing such harsh words from the King.

She looked up at Leliana and Cassandra, the pain locked away "we accept. It would be madness not to. I will gather my people and ready them for the journey to Haven. The Breach will be closed. You will not regret giving us this chance" she quickly left the room, wanting to get away from the King.

"We thank you for stopping a dangerous situation from escalating further" Azcadelia said to the Inquisition "and I thank you for saving the late Arl's son, he is very dear to us."

Cassandra nodded "the mages would be dangerous if kept under the rule of a dangerous Magister, we need them to close The Breach."

"You are lucky to have Leliana in your employ" said Alistair "if anyone can help close The Breach, it is her."

Leliana chuckled at her old friend "you should not be complimenting me with your wife is beside you Alistair."

Azcadelia allowed a smile to grace her beautiful face "it is no bother my beautiful spymaster, we take turns in complimenting people."

Alistair sobered up and let his stern expression return "we must return to Denerim, I hope you can close The Breach and save Thedas, The Herald of Andraste is the only person who can" he cast a concern glance at the beautiful elf who was huddled into another elf's side and was holding onto him for dear life.

"We will collect Connor and bring him to Denerim, it has become too dangerous for him here" Azcadelia smiled when a teenage boy came out from the side of the castle and strode to her side "thank you Inquisition for making sure he was safe" with that she motioned for her husband and cousin in law to follow as she sauntered out of the castle. You could definitely tell who really had the power in the family.

The group had waited for the mages to gather before they all set out and left Redcliff for good. The journey was loud and energetic as the mages were excited to celebrate their freedom. The spies kept to themselves or to the shadows as they were ordered to watch the mages for signs of possession. Leliana was there when Kinloch Hold was overrun by demons and maleficarum. Even after they had saved the tower from the right of annulment there were still a few abominations within the ranks but they were quickly dealt with. The same could be applied with the free mages now.

The inner circle was feeling relief that the troubles in Redcliff were laid to rest. But only four of them felt true relief.

Danica was not the sassy, chipper Danica Fey. After her breakdown, she had closed in on herself, spoke to no one and stayed with either Solas or Solas and Dorian. She did not let the Fade expert out of her sight, her only thoughts being that if she did she would find him lying on the floor with a gaping hole in his stomach. Solas had never had someone cling to him so strongly and desperately but he was not going to push her away or act annoyed. Dorian told the group about what transpired in the future and they were all horrified and now knew why Danica had returned to this time so broken and defeated.

Solas did not want this to happen to her, his heart broke but it lit a fire within him to try harder. He thought a relationship with her was dangerous but the distance was worse, what would have happened if she truly did die like he first thought when she disappeared. No, he hated his thoughts about her dying, she nearly did in their alternate future. She had more in common with him now than he wanted her to, she lost everyone and even though they were still alive in the present she still witnessed their horrific deaths.

When Solas asked her what happened she refused to answer, instead she shut her eyes tight and curled into him. Rocking back and forth in hopes the rhythmic movements would stop whatever horrible memories surfaced at his question. He never asked her again after that but his curiosity remained. She clung to him more than the others so he assumed something happened to him that affected her more. He knew of her feelings for him so whatever he did caused her immense pain and despair. Of course he was the one to hurt her, that's all he ever does to the people around him.

When they returned to Haven she retreated to her room and stayed in there for two whole days, she didn't even come to him like she did during their journey. She was watched constantly by Leliana's spies in case she ran away or did any bodily harm to herself. She was in a dangerous mental state and everyone feared for her.

After the second day, she left her cabin and was a different person. She held this stern expression constantly and her body language was no longer that chipper woman that had a skip to every step. Now she walked with purpose wherever she went, it was a good way to be in this troubling time but it was the opposite to who Danica was. Solas was worried but at the same time he approved, he did not want her to be used to death and destruction but she needed to be due to the position she was in. However she acted, he would support her.

After my breakdown I lost myself in my thoughts, usually it was to force myself to think of anything other than the future I saw. It was hard, flashes of blood and screeches of demons always filtered through despite me not wanting them to.

I could tell the others were worried about me, could see it in their eyes every time they looked at me but I just couldn't tell them I was fine. I was not fine, I was far from it. I was teetering on the edge of a cliff with only a thin rope attached to a rock keeping me from falling. I've never felt this way before. I've been depressed, I mean every teenager has gone through some dark times but I've never been at that edge that others have been before. I was afraid that I may fall off the cliff or even worse, jump off. I didn't know the first thing on how to bring myself back, other than stay near the only thing that grounded me. Solas. His death still affected me and each night I had nightmares about it, I never screamed or jolted awake. I was trapped in my nightmares, unable to escape.

Once we got back to Haven I went straight to my room, I needed to help myself before I got ready to close the Breach. I know that I was being watched, sometimes a spy would pass my window and glance through it. I understood their need to make sure I didn't do something dangerous, I was grateful that they were there. If I did something they would be able to stop me.

It took two days to bring myself away from that edge, these people needed me. I would not abandon them again. I will never fail them.

It was hard getting over the events in the future. I've never been faced with death, let alone watching real horrific murder. It was even worse when it was people I cared about.

In this world death was an everyday thing and I would witness it almost every day, I've even ended people's lives. I may never get used to having blood on my hands but I needed to toughen up.

I was just a tool used by the others to save their world, not anymore. I needed to take charge, I have the mark so I need to call the shots. I was not going to let this world take any more people from me, I will not let my friends die again.

On the second day I made my decision, no more sweet loving, innocent girl who let everyone make decisions for her. I am Danica Jayne Fey, The Herald of Andraste and the only person who can close the Breach, the woman who will destroy and defeat any and everyone in my way.

With my mind made up I strode from my cabin with confidence and authority and made my way to the Chantry whilst walking past all my companion. I could see their worried glances, even the people who weren't at Redcliff were staring at me sadly. I didn't need their pity, I needed their strength and support.

"It is not a matter for debate. There will be abominations among the mages and we must be prepared!" I could hear the Commander getting frustrated with the decision of freeing the mages. I was glad that Leliana chose to make them free, no one deserved to be enslaved and hated for being born with something they did not chose to have.

"If we rescind the offer of an alliance, it makes the Inquisition appear incompetent at best, tyrannical at worst" Josephine replied.

When I arrived, the Commander turned to me and Leliana, a glare on his face "What were you thinking. Turning mages loose with no oversight? The veil is torn open!"

"It was the decision that I believed The Herald would agree with" Leliana commented, not caring about the Commander's anger.

"Leliana made the decision and that's final Commander, if you want to make decision then you have to accompany me in my missions. I will not stand still and let you enslave innocent people. If you continue to let your Templar upbringing cloud your judgment Commander then I will not let you have a seat of power in this order" the leaders of the Inquisition stared at me in shock, obviously thinking why my attitude has changed. It was time to take charge "You were not there, Commander, we cannot afford to second-guess our people. My purpose at Redcliff was to gain the mages and I did that, do not question how I got them."

"The voice of pragmatism speaks!" Dorian suddenly appeared from the shadow, an impressed smirk adorning his glorious face "and here I was just starting to enjoy the circular arguments" the others turned and looked at the Tevinter with guarded expressions, it seems they still did not trust Dorian after all he has done for the order.

"Closing the Breach is all that matters" I replied "it needs to be closed as soon as possible."

"We should also look into the things you saw in this 'dark future'" Leliana added, I did not want to speak on my horrible experience and from Dorians expression, neither did he "The assassination of Empress Celene? A demon Army?"

"Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do. Orlais falls, The Imperium rises. Chaos for everyone!" I was grateful for his ever present optimism, mine was slowly disappearing.

The Commander shook his head "one battle at a time. It's going to take time to organise our troops and take the mage recruits. For now let's take this to the war room" he looked to me and smirked "join us. None of this means anything without your mark, after all."

I wanted to tell him that he wouldn't be here without me, not the mark but it did not matter. They only saw my hand, not the rest of me "Of course" was all I said instead.

"I'll begin preparation to march on the summit. Maker willing, the mages will be enough to grant us victory."


	12. Is this real!

**Warning! This chapter contain triggers of depression, suicide and death. You have been warned.**

It was time to close the Breach, the one thing I was brought here to do. I never understood why I was chosen to take the mark. Anyone can close rifts, so why was I chosen? It wasn't a huge issue for me, I was brought here for a job so I am going to do it to the best of my ability but I would always want that question answered.

I had an entire army at my back as I made my way down to where this all began. The snowy path slowly disappeared and was replaced by cracked pavement that glowed with red lyrium. After the Breach was closed all the remains of the Conclave participants would be laid to rest, some had crumbled to dust whilst others would be brought to Haven and buried respectfully.

I stepped into the area where we fought the pride demon and my hand flared brighter than it has ever done before, the throbbing was back but by now it was bearable. I've closed many rifts since coming here so I hoped that I had the strength to close the biggest one. The only people from the inner circle that accompanied me was Cassandra, who had elected herself as my bodyguard and Solas and Dorian, they were the strongest mages in the entire order. That and neither would let me do this alone.

"Mages!" I heard Cassandra shout, this was it.

Solas strode up to her and rose his staff in the air, catching the attention of all the mages. He was commanding in stature and aura "focus past the Herald! Let her will draw from you!" I nodded to his encouraging words and supportive look he sent my way.

With my conviction renewed, I raised my hand up and opened the Breach. Its green glow swarmed me, almost screaming at me to flee but I stayed strong. I would close it even if it was the last thing I ever did. Even with the pressure pushing me down I kept my hand raised high. All the mages behind me knelt on the ground and pushed their energy into my hand. The raw power radiated through me, forcing my body to shake. The moment I felt the power become too much I threw my hand at the Breach once more, it crackled and exploded. The Breach tried to fight me off, causing me incredible pain and agony but I wasn't going to let it win "YOU. WILL. CLOSE!" I roared as loud as I could, as if I was roaring to the very heavens "RAAAAH!" I felt as though my arm was blown off when the Breach finally closed. Finally, I collapsed to the floor and let the darkness envelope me.

I was in a dark black place, there was no light, no floor or sky, it was emptiness. Then, slowly, I began to see things. Lights flickered in my vision, then blurry objects began to take shape. Most of the colour I saw was white with blobs of blue, I heard sounds but it was as if it was underwater, various beeps and muttering voices were all I heard.

My vision and sound eventually became clearer and I instantly realised where I was.

A hospital.

A hospital in my world. I had returned, but why? Was it because I closed The Breach? I didn't know whether to be overjoyed or saddened, I could see my family and friends again but I would lose the people I cared for in Thedas. I didn't want to never see them again, they all meant so much to me.

Varric was the greatest story ever known and was a father figure to me, he always knew what to say and understood me perfectly. His bearded chest was magnificent aswell.

Sera was my prank buddy, I wasn't allowed to prank with her as I was The Herald but that didn't stop me from giving her pranks that she had never heard before. Her language was strange but I loved to joke around with her and tease the others with her.

The Iron Bull, oh that beastly man was like the greatest specimen on earth. I loved to stare at him but I also loved talking with him. He always said 'what you see is what you get,' it was so much more than you would think it means. If you saw a brutish idiot then that was all you saw. Me, I saw an intelligent, strong willed man who knew how to joke and be merry in even the darkest of times. He was a great man and the perfect person to fight alongside.

Dorian, he was the most glamorous man I have ever seen in my entire life. His moustache was majestic and I wish he wasn't gay, otherwise I would have made him my man. Looks weren't the only thing I liked about him though, he was very intelligent and funny. His sarcasm and quick wit was always a delight to hear. He took shit from no one and could dish it right back tenfold. After the events at Redcliff I felt closer to him, I didn't talk to him in the time between then and now but I felt that he was the only one who could truly understand the pain I went through.

Cassandra. I looked up to her, I wanted to be like her when I grew up. She was strong, independent and powerful. Her seriousness was sometimes a bit difficult to handle but I loved her like a sister. She loved romance and had a softer side to her that she hid away, I was honoured to be able to see the true side of the Seeker.

Kremdala Krem. He was just a sweet man but loved to dish the dirt when it was thrown at him. He could match Bull wit for wit which was an amazing feat. I even got to find out about his secret and accepted him immediately. He was stronger for living the way he wanted despite what people wanted and I admired him immensely.

Blackwall. At first, he was a little intense for me, and still is but I got to see a softer side to him. He loved making things with wood and even made me a rocking horse that was the size of my hand. Our chats were always brief but always interesting, I got to see into the mind and heart of The Grey Warden Blackwall.

Madam Vivien De Fer isn't exactly a person that I like but I respect and admire the power and elegance she possesses. I hope that in time she could change her views on mages.

I don't want to talk about the leaders, I'm still pissed at them.

And lastly. Solas. The most amazing man I have ever met, he was what I viewed elves to be. Elegant, graceful, powerful, beautiful and possessed knowledge that was endless. He pulled me to him the moment I laid eyes on him, something about him just called to me. I loved talking with him, he let me see a side to him that no one else did, he was funny, charismatic and as charming as ever. I could talk to him forever and listen to the many stories he had. He told me the history of the Elvhen people, my people. I never thought I would find a bald man attractive, let alone develop feelings for one. I think with time I could have fallen in love with him.

I am and will always be thankful that I got to meet such amazing and beautiful people.

The moment I finished thinking about all the amazing people I met I began to feel a strange sting in my hand, it travelled up my arm like a fire and the moment it hit my heart I felt pain all over. I tried to move, to call out for help but I could not move, I could not open my mouth.

 _"Someone help me! Please!"_ All I could do was look around frantically. I was dying, alone. My body started to become numb. I could no longer feel my arms and legs. A blurry blackness was slowly encroaching the centre of my vision.

 _"Mum…Dad"_

This was it, I was dying. It wasn't as peaceful as I thought it was going to be. Instead I was panicking. I was all alone, afraid and numb. When the darkness was just about to cover my body, I whispered into my mind a final goodbye before my life slipped away.

 **!GASP!**

My eyes flew open and I jerked out of my bed. I looked around where I was, it was my cabin. In Thedas. I was back. But realisation hit me like a train, I died! "No…" I always held out hope that I could see everyone on earth again, now I can't.

I died alone, my biggest fear. No that must have been a dream, or was this a dream. It was hard to tell, even if this world was more dream like. I stood from the floor and moved to my dresser. This had to be the dream, Dwarves, elves, Qunari, magic, demons! They just aren't a real thing, this had to be fake. I looked at my dressing table and saw the shaving knife I used to keep my eyebrows shaped and my legs hairless. If I died here, then I would go back right? It was so simple. I grabbed the blade tightly in my shaking hands, I could do this. I brought my left arm out, the one that had the mark on it, the arm that wasn't real. Slowly, I brought the knife down and pushed it into my skin, the pain felt real but I knew this had to be a dream. I dragged the knife up my arm until it got to my elbow. I gasped and dropped it, it clattered to the floor just as I collapsed.

I stared dazedly at the thick red blood flowing out of my arm, it splattered to the floor like a river. I would be home soon, I just had to wait. The door to my cabin opened and someone walked in, I heard him gasp and raced to my side "Danica, what have you done!?" I looked up and saw it was Solas, he was staring at me with horror.

"Solas? Is this real?" I slurred out, I felt incredibly weak.

"Yes this is real, stay with me Danica!" he pulled me onto his lap and cradled my wounded arm gently, magic flow out of his hands and onto my wounds. He was healing me. I watched with droopy eyes as my arm knit itself back together, the blood had stopped flowing and all that remained was a jagged scar "please don't ever to that again!" Solas was in near hysterics as he yelled at me "why…why would you try to leave?"

"I died…" I said with a tremble in my voice, my lips began quivering and tears began to leak from my eyes.

"What?" he whispered back to me.

"When I closed The Breach, my soul was teleported back to my world. I was frozen, I couldn't move and I started to die. I couldn't scream for help, I had to die alone! Solas this can't be real I can't be dead! I just…can't" I clutched at his arm as his hold tightened on me, he helped me to turn around and sit on my knees so I could stare into his eyes. They were so sad, so much pain. I caused it, this had to be real.

"Danica…I'm…I'm so sorry, you should never have to go through that alone. But know that I am here for you, and I will be here for you for all eternity. This is real, I am real, and I am here. Just please… _please_ , never do that to me again, I could not bear it if you were to perish" I sobbed and pulled him into a tight hug, I placed my head on his shoulder and cried. I cried for my death but I was also crying tears of joy. I wasn't alone, he was going to be there for me. I needed him, so _so_ much. This was real, he was real. I want him to be real.

I pulled back and stared into his sad, glistening eyes. With a small amount of confidence, I pressed my lips against his gently. He seemed surprised but when he grasped what was happening he kissed me back. I closed my eyes and sighed when he pulled me closer to him, it wasn't a passionate kiss. It was gentle and sweet and full of sadness. I placed all my gratitude and affection for him in the sweetest kiss I have ever given. I've kissed many people, but none gave me the feelings he inspired within me. I really could fall in love with this man. I pulled away after a moment, not wanting to go further in case he jerked away and left me "I'm sorry if you didn't want that but I just…really wanted to kiss you" I blushed and looked away, something that I didn't do very often.

I heard Solas chuckle and felt him gently grab my chin and pull me to look at him, he had such a soft and gentle look on his face that I could have melted into a puddle "there is no need to apologize, I believe you needed that" his hand moved away from my chin and began stroking my cheek "you are so beautiful" he stood from the floor and pulled me up with him "come, there is a celebration outside and you must attend, I was asked to fetch you."

"Lead the way" he smiled, grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. Neither of us said it was too dangerous to get too close. For just tonight, we pretended we were ordinary people that could be together.

Everyone was singing and dancing, The Breach was closed for good and Thedas was saved forever. I didn't know what I was going to do with myself now that I was not needed but right now, I was just thankful to be alive.

When everyone saw me, they turned and cheered loudly, I'd never felt so appreciated by so many before. Instead of acting weird I nodded and waved to all the villagers and kids staring at me in awe. Once the cheering was done everyone went back to dancing and drinking merrily "are you going to join them?" I heard Solas ask me from the side.

"I'm still not in the best mind set right now" he nodded and stood beside me silently. It was a comfortable silence, so much happened in my cabin. There was no words needed to be said between us at this moment.

I was enjoying myself until the bells that signalled danger rung loudly, I froze and stood closer to Solas as Cullen ran up to me "forces approaching! To arms!" I nodded to him and ran back into my cabin to grab my staff. I rushed outside and nearly collided into Cassandra.

"We must get to the gates!" I nodded to her and followed her, many villagers were racing past me and over to the Chantry. Children were screaming in fear and even some adults were aswell. We saw Cullen, Josephine and Leliana standing at the gates "Cullen?"

"One WatchGuard reported. It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain" he had a serious expression on his face, his body was tense and ready to fight.

Josephine walked up beside Cullen "under what banner?" she asked him.

"None."

"None?" the ambassador was very surprised. The inner circle had arrived and stood around us in an arch, all waiting for instructions.

I walked up to the gate just as I saw it move "I can't come in unless you open!" a young voice said from the other side, I was shocked and ordered the guards to open the gate. I walked out and saw a large man walking up to us, I was confused how a young voice came from a big warrior like that. That is, until I saw a knife go through the man's neck. When he dropped I saw a young boy with a large floppy hat and patchy clothing standing there. I ran up to him, hoping he wasn't hurt.

"Are you hurt?" I asked in worry.

He shook his head "I'm Cole. I came to warn you. To help" his voice sounded so innocent and sweet "people are coming to hurt you. You probably already know."

"What's going on out here Cole?" I asked him softly but with a little urgency.

"The Templars come to kill you" Cullen got angry at the boy and stormed up, causing Close to flinch and move back.

"Templars? Is this the Order's response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?" he was mad and shocked that the people he once worked with would stoop so low.

"The red Templars went to the Elder One. You know him? He knows you. You took his mages." He pointed behind him "there" we looked up and saw two figures standing on a large rock, one man was glowing red and whilst the other…was a monster.

"I know that man…but this Elder One…" Cullen trailed off as he took in the monster up on the mountain. The thing was covered in pure red lyrium, he was mutilated and morphed into a disgusting creature. You could feel the dark magic radiating from him even at such a distance.

"He's very angry that you took his mages" Cole said ominously.

I felt immense fear when I stared at this thing, I did not look away from it as I said "Cullen? I need a plan here and I need it now."

"Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control this battle" I finally turned to him "get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can!" he drew his sword and raised it high "Mages! You – you have sanction to engage them! That is Samson. He will not make it easy!" he walked over to their small army, hoping to inspire them before the battle began "Inquisition! With The Herald! For your lives! For all of us!" he was absolutely amazing with the words he chooses, he could inspire millions with his powerful voice.

"Solas! Bull! Blackwall! Cassandra! With me!" I shouted to them over the chorus of roars and cheers, they nodded and raced to my side as we headed out to engage the enemy. We needed to use the trebuchets to destroy the bulk of the horde, the only problem was that they were already overrun by the enemy. It was my job to get the trebuchet ready whilst the others distracted the enemies. The Templars were covered in the red lyrium from head to toe, they fought ruthlessly and without fear. Both Solas and I had to be careful as they had the power to take away our magic, Cassandra and Bull made sure they did not get close enough to try whilst Blackwall killed any strays.

Each trebuchet we used caused the mountain to collapse and an avalanche that wiped out most of the army heading towards us. We all cheered in victory as we watched nature wipe out our enemies.

 **ROAAAR!**

A loud roar made up all freeze, I looked to the sky and saw a red ball of energy destroy the trebuchet we were standing near. It was a dragon, and not like the one I saw at the storm coast. This one was monstrous, it was dark and twisted "it can't be, can it!" Blackwall shouted in disbelief.

"Everyone to the gates!" I shouted urgently, we raced back as quickly as possible. Hoping that we did not catch the dragon's attention. Cullen waited for us to race inside before shutting the gates.

"We need everyone back to the Chantry! It's the only building that might hold against…that beast. At his point…just make them work for it" he was pretty much saying that they could not win this fight and all we could do was prolong our deaths. It was strange to see he had given up hope.

"Let's grab people on the way!" Bull yelled, I completely agreed with him. We grabbed Flissa who was trapped under a pile of rubble in the destroyed inn. Threnn who was stuck inside his house and Seggrit who was hiding behind a large rock. Once we grabbed them we raced to the Chantry whilst also helping more people along the way.

"Move! Keep going! The Chantry is your shelter!" Chancellor Roderick was yelling to us, he was heavily injured and leaning on Cole for support. Just as we got inside he collapsed against the boy who dragged him inside.

"He tried to stop a Templar. The blade went deep, he's going to die."

"What a charming boy" Roderick forced out, I agreed with him. Cole helped him to sit down whilst Cullen ran over to us.

"Danica! Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us."

"I've seen an Archdemon. I was in the Fade, but it looked like that" that's an Archdemon!? And the Hero and King and Queen of Ferelden killed one! I just had a newfound respect for them.

Cullen glared at Cole and said, "I don't care what it looks like, it has cut a path for that army. They'll kill everyone in Haven!"

Cole stood up from Roderick and looked over to us "The Elder One doesn't care about the village, he only wants the Herald" an idea began forming in my mind, it was a dangerous one but I had no choice.

"And The Herald he shall have."

"No, I won't allow it" Solas growled angrily at me but ignored him.

"He wants to kill you. NO one else matters, but he'll crush them, kill them anyway. I don't like him" Cullen looked at Cole, thinking he was crazy.

"You don't like….? Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide."

"We're overrun. To hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven" I said to the Commander solemnly.

"We're dying, but we can decide how. Many don't get that choice."

"Yes, that" Cole muttered as he looked at Roderick, he turned to us after a moment of silence "Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies."

The Chancellor looked up at us as he took a deep breath "there is a path. You wouldn't know it unless you'd made the summer pilgrimage. As I have" I walked to him so he didn't need to speak too loud "the people can escape. She must have shown me, Andraste must have shown me so I could…tell you" he stood up with the help of Cole.

I nodded to him in thanks and turned to Cullen "what about it, Cullen? Will it work?"

"Possibly, _if_ he shows us the path. But what of your escape?" I looked away with a deep frown "perhaps you will surprise it, find a way…" he trailed of turned away from me "Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry! Move!" Cole helped Roderick move over to me.

"Herald…" Roderick rasped out "if you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you" with those parting words he wobbled away, I never liked him but I hope he will survive his wounds.

Cullen turned back to me "they'll load the trebuchets. Keep The Elder One's attention until we're about the tree line" I nodded "if we are to have a chance – if _you_ are to have a chance – let that thing hear you" he walked away, too afraid to say goodbye in case it truly was goodbye.

"You aren't serious about giving yourself up to The Elder one, are you?" Bull asked me.

"No of course not, we need to make a distraction long enough for everyone to get out" I was making an excuse so they wouldn't stop me, I would give everyone time to escape, even the people following me. I…I may not survive this.

"How will we escape after?" Blackwall asked.

"There is a mine shaft not that far from here, we'll be able to escape to there after we fire the last trebuchet" Cassandra replied.

"Then we are to head there immediately after, let's go" the other nodded and we raced out of the Chantry, let's do this.

We killed everyone in our way, making the most noise we could. Solas and I used our strongest and biggest destruction spells that lit up the sky. We fought all the way to the last trebuchet that was outside of Haven. We did what we had done with the others, I aimed the trebuchet whilst the others fought the Templars. When it was finally aimed and fired I turned to my group "move!" I screamed when we finally got the attention of the Archdemon, they others got away but I stayed behind. This was it.

The Archdemon swooped in and exploded the trebuchet which caused me to fly away and land on the floor. I groaned in pain and tried to get myself up. When I stood I saw The Elder One was standing before me and behind me was the Archdemon "enough!" The Elder One raised his arms and red electricity surrounded me, I crouched and shielded my face "pretender. You toy with forced beyond your ken. No more" his voice was deep and menacing, it was laced with pure hatred towards me.

I was scared but I wasn't going to let him see that "whatever you are. I am not afraid!"

He was not impressed "words mortals often hurl at the darkness. Once they were mine. They are always lies" my breathing was shaky and shallow "know me, know what you have pretended to be. Exalt The Elder One! The _will_ that is Corypheus!" he raised an inhuman hand and pointed at me "you will kneel…"

"Never, what do you want from us?" I demanded, I wanted to run as far away from him as possible.

"I ask for nothing, because it is not in your power to give. But you will not stop me" he raised his other hand and showed me a glowing red orb that radiated the same power that was in my left hand "I am here for the _Anchor_. The process of removing it begins now" he shot his hand out and made my hand spark to life, I grabbed my wrist tightly in hopes the pain would stop. I was slowly being dragged to him but I tried to fight it "it is your fault, 'Herald.' You interrupted a ritual years in the planning. And instead of dying, you stole its purpose" I gasped as the pain got worse "I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as 'touched,' what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens."

"AHH!" I fell to my knees in complete agony.

"And you used the Anchor to undo my work! The gall!"

"Why did you destroy the divine! For chaos?!" I screamed at him through my pain.

"The 'chaos' will empower me, and ensure we no longer beg at the feet of the invisible" he stormed towards me and grabbed my left arm, yanking me into the air so I was dangling before him "I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the empire _in person_ " I felt like my arm was being ripped off, it hurt so much "I found only chaos and corrupted. Dead whispers, for a thousand years I was confused. No more. I have gathered the _will_ to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods, and _it was empty_ " he threw me against the trebuchet so hard that I thought my back broke, he strode towards me once more with the Archdemon circling behind him "the Anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling" I crawled and over to a sword and grabbed it, my staff was broken from the destruction and too far for me to grab. I stood up on shaking feet and faced the monster before me "so be it, I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation – and _god_ – it requires" I looked up and saw a red flare fire shoot up into the distance "and you. I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You _must_ die."

I looked to the right at the trebuchet's trigger, he put me right where I needed to be "you expect me to fight, but that's not why I kept you talking" I said smugly "enjoy your victory. Here's your prize!" I punched the trigger and watched the rock fly into the mountain, whilst they were distracted I raced away, hoping to beat the avalanche. I saw the mine Cassandra talked about and jumped down. The Avalanche covered me and I felt nothing but pain and darkness.


	13. I found her!

**Hello! I know this is a short chapter but I wanted it to be on its own yet I really couldn't write any more than this.**

 **Now I wanted to bring up the topic of Danica's suicide attempt. Some of you may not approve of it but I want you to see it from her/my side. Danica is me, and her actions are how I believe I would react if I was sent to Thedas. If I saw all those tragic events I would slip. First off, she saw the people she cared about die in the most gruesome way then magically she was taken back in time and none of that happened. Everytime she sees Bull, Cassandra, Blackwall, Leliana and Solas she would see how they died. That's pretty traumatic. Secondly, she had to die alone, no one would know how traumatic that is because I betcha everyone reading this has never died and come back to life. I would be pretty screwed up and would go a bit insane after dying and suddenly (once again) waking up as if nothing happened. Also I have a gigantic fear of dying alone, I never want to die alone and that fear is in Danica aswell.**

 **So put yourself in her shoes, would you not do the same. Perhaps not but she was already suffering from depression from the previous events. All it takes is a few seconds to go to suicidal thoughts and then its too late to back out. I've had friends who have died so I don't take this lightly and I am not making a joke out of this. I wanted to make this as real as possible and I think that would happen.**

 **If anyone is suffering from such thoughts or knows someone who is suffering, please, don't hesitate to seek out and help. Their are so many people willing to help.**

 **Please call your help line of your country if it becomes too much, it can save a life.**

 **13 11 14 (australian help line). Call if you truly need help**

 **Enough about the bad thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age, Bioware does.**

 **Claimer: I own Danica and anything i create.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

Solas had arrived at the camp that was up the mountain, far away from Haven and the army. He was the fastest runner of the group so he led them through the harsh weathers. The blizzard was so thick and angry that he couldn't see the others behind him, let alone what was in front of him. The moment he arrived he looked back and let the others past. Cassandra, Check. The Iron Bull, Check. Blackwall, Check. Danica, Che-

Wait, where was Danica? She was right behind him when they ran, how could he lose her. No, she stayed behind! His panic at seeing the Archdemon had consumed him, and that cost him Danica. Again! She nearly lost her life once already, he would not let her lose it for real this time. "Where is The Herald!?" Cullen shouted as he made it to their side.

"We lost her in the blizzard" Cassandra replied.

"We need to look for her immediately!" Blackwall said desperately.

"No!" Cullen shot back "it is too dangerous, you could look for her but you would end up becoming frozen to death."

"I agree" said Cassandra.

Solas step up "I will look for her" he supplied "My magic will keep me warm, I will not leave her to die." He glared at Cullen and Cassandra, implying/ accusing them of wanting to abandoned an innocent woman. They glared right back but said nothing, probably because they thought they were doing the very same thing he was accusing them of.

He turned around and talked back into the snow, an idea forming in his head. He would not be able to traverse the entire mountain to find her. She would be dead long before he even sensed her magic. No he would do something he promised he would not do as it would give him away. He would control the wolves of the snow to find her. They could smell anything, even in this blizzard. He would find her. He sat down in the snow and placed a spell around him that warmed his very bones. With that he used the ancient spell he created long ago. He tapped into his Elvhen magic and pushed it out, his mind instantly connected with the wolves who were happy to succumb to his control.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Freezing, shivering, shaking, cold

Bleeding, wounded, hurt, alone

Where am I, I'm so cold.

I'm in so much pain, my vision is tinted red, my head is bleeding and throbbing painfully.

The Templars found me, I killed them but now I'm tired.

Can't fall asleep, need to move.

Is that howling? Wolves, scared, alone, help me.

A black wolf? He looks nice, he's helping me, how nice. Thank you.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The wolves had found Danica, thank the spirits. She was paler and her skin was turning blue and purple, especially her lips and the tips of her ears. She was bleeding in various places. There was a deep open wound that ran from the top of her brow, over her eye and ended at the middle of her cheek bone. That would most certainly scar, he needed to move fast. She was loosing too much blood. The wolves didn't have much time.

A black wolf nudged her cheek, getting her to focus on him. He was a young wolf, not yet old enough to challenge the alpha. He moved so he was standing beside her, the other members of the pack moving so they were around her. A white wolf, who was in the same litter had gone to the other side of the dying girl. She grasped tightly onto his fur, using her weakening strength to keep herself up and moving. He whined and started to move, nudging her stomach so she would do the same. They trudged through the snow, walking slowly so the poor woman's energy doesn't dissipate too quickly. She needed to make it to their master, Fen'harel.

She was becoming weaker, the wolves were struggling as nearly all her weight was leaning against them. They were so close, she needed to push a little further. "I c-can't-t…d-doo…" she collapsed into the snow, body almost completely frozen. She was near death.

"Danica!" Solas broke off the spell and raced to the elvhen woman's side, she was no longer shivering, instead she had gone deathly still. He could feel the soft pulsing of her fading magic, she was still alive but barely. He scooped her into his arms and recast the warming spell. Hoping that would help her to stay alive just a little longer. All the wolves but one had scattered away, the black wolf still remained. It whined at Danica and looked up at his master. "come little wolf, we must hurry" he hastened through the snow. He was not that far away from the camp, just far enough so the mages would not feel his magic. He could see the lights from the various fires made in the camp. The closer he got the easier he was able to distinguish the figures standing at the edge. It was Cullen and a mage. They were waiting. "I've found her!" he shouted.

The Commander raced down and came to their side "thank the Maker" he stopped when the black wolf growled threateningly.

" _Diana_ " Solas said to the wolf in elvhish, the wolf heeded the command and stopped, though he kept a wary eye on all that came close to the woman and his master. "she is in need of immediate healing, she is on the precipice of death."

"Quickly, follow me" Cullen turned and Solas followed, they rushed to a tent set up for the Commander and placed her inside, it was her tent now. "we must get her warm, your magic can only do so much." He looked down at the wolf that sat beside the Herald "what about him?"

"He will not leave her side, do not attempt to make him. It seems he has imprinted on her." Solas replied as he too looked at the wolf " _Ama i inana ash_ " he ordered the wolf. "we need to heal her." Cullen nodded and left the tent, allowing another healer to enter and help Solas save The Herald.

Conversation began outside the tent, The Herald had saved the villagers of Haven and survived an avalanche and an Archdemon. They began to believe that she truly was sent by Andraste, perhaps even the Maker himself. She was awe inspiring.

Within the tent, the danger had lessened. Danica was no longer freezing and the blue tones in her skin had dissipated though she was still pale from her blood loss. The wounds were healed, all but the one of her face, unfortunately it left a scar. It should have looked menacing and would no doubt look so to others but to not Solas, he saw her unchanged, perhaps stronger if that was possible. She had stayed behind and faced off against Corypheas and the Archdemon and won. She had truly grown into a beautiful and powerful woman. And with those thoughts in his head he returned to his healing with renewed vigour. It would take some time for her to be back to being healthy but right now she was no longer dying, merely weak from the ordeals she faced.

Once the healing was done the human healer had left the tent and allowed Solas to once again cast his spell to warm her before leaving the tent after ordering the wolf to let only himself into the tent. He had soothed the inner circles worries for the young woman and moved to the outer edge of the camp so he could wash the blood off him by melting the ice and using his magic to control the water. He estimated that Danica would wake up tomorrow night at the latest.

The higher power had chosen well, Danica would save the world. He had faith in her.

 **Diana= stop**

 **Ama i inana ash- protect and watch her**

 **I hope you enjoyed this short chapter**

 **SCREAMINGKITTYCAT OUT!**


	14. We survived

**I am back!**

 **Hello!**

 **I am staying in the mountain, skyhold will be in the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age, Bioware does.**

 **Claimer: I own everything I create (I wish I owned Alistair, Zevran, Fenris, Anders, Sebastian, Cullen, Bull, Solas and Fergus so I can have a harem of sexy ass men.)**

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

I was in so much pain when I woke, my muscles ached and my chest felt heavy. I did however, feel warm. Did I make it to the camp? I felt the slight sting over my left eye, when I touched around it I instantly knew it was a scar. it went from the top of my eyebrow, parting it slightly and ended just at the middle of my cheek. Another scar I added to the ever growing menagerie of scars, lucky for me I am not vain, I wear scars like a badge, it shows all I have gone through.

I sighed and opened my eyes to see the top of a tent, the only light that shined in was a candle beside my bedroll. My thoughts after that was that I needed to see the others, I hope they are alright.

I also happened to notice a large black wolf staring at me intently "oh hello, you're the wolf that saved me" the wolf in question shifted but continued to stare at me "you didn't leave like the rest?" he said nothing "of course you don't understand me…hmmm, what should I call you" I looked at him in contemplation "how about…Casanova, I've always wanted to call an animal that" the wolf seemed to like it because he became happy and started licking me "hey hey stop!" I giggled, he did as was asked "maybe you can understand me. Well come on, I need to head out."

My body groaned in protest as I pulled myself up into a sitting position, I took a few deep breaths before getting onto my feet. That was even harder, I had used up almost all my magic and energy to stay alive in the snow. I took my time to shuffle out of my tent, one step at a time. My faithful wolf padding behind me, "And who put you in charge? We need a consensus, or we have nothing!" I heard shouting as soon as I left my tent, of course the leaders were arguing, when were they not. Each of them were completely different from the other. Never mind that the world is being destroyed, arguing is far more important.

"Please, we must use reason! Without the infrastructure of the Inquisition, we're hobbled!" in my current state, both mind and body, I did not want to go anywhere near them. After the trauma I went through, I don't think I could handle their pestering and petty squabbling.

"That can't come from nowhere!"

"She didn't say it could!"

"Enough! This is getting us nowhere!"

"Well, we're agreed on that much!"

"You need rest" I turned to my right and saw Mother Giselle standing beside me.

"How long have they been arguing?"

"Hours" she replied "they have that luxury, thanks to you. The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame." They blamed each other even before all this happened. "infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus."

I huffed in frustration "the only thing yelling gets us is a headache." I paused "another headache."

"They know. But our situation – your situation – is complicated" I didn't understand how they thought it to be complicated but I wasn't going to try to understand "our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand…and fall." I frowned, I didn't fall, or was the meaning different in Thedas, "and now, we have seen her _return_. The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained." I must have looked sceptical because she continued, "that is hard to accept, no? What 'we' have been called to endure? What 'we,' perhaps, must come to believe?"

"Mother Giselle, I just don't see what I believe matters. Corypheus is the most dangerous being in Thedas, hope won't stop him." I looked down at the floor. I tried to stop him, but the moment he raised his hands he had me crumbling and falling to my knees from the agonizing pain he inflicted. It didn't look like we could defeat him. What good was I, how the fuck am I meant to save the world from this monster when he could torture me with the flick of his wrist. "Lies or not, Corypheus is a real, physical threat. We can't match that with hope alone." I walked away, slowly but it told Mother Giselle that I did not want to talk anymore. I felt hopeless, and apparently so did the others. Looks of exhaustion were on each and every leaders face. I can't do this, I can't save the world. We were all going to die.

" _Shadows fall_

 _And hope has fled"_ I turned around to Mother Giselle as she began to sing and walk over to me, she had a lovely voice but I was confused as to why she started singing.

 _"steel you heart_

 _The dawn will come_

 _The night is long_

 _And the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky_

 _For only day soon_

 _The dawn will come"_

I heard Leliana's sweet voice join in on the singing.

 _"the shepherd's lost_

 _And his home is fair_

 _Keep to the stars_

 _The dawn will come"_ many other refugees started to sing, I felt the hope and pain in every word sung. It was moving. They all began to move towards me, signing their words both to the sky and to me.

 _"the night is long_

 _And the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky_

 _For one day soon_

 _The dawn will come"_ they knelt before me, as if I was someone to be worshipped. I was confused yet my heart raced.

 _"bare your blade_

 _And raise it high_

 _Stand your ground_

 _The dawn will come_

 _The night is long_

 _And the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky_

 _For one day soon_

 _The dawn will come"_ the song had stopped but the energy remained, many began to chatter happily. I knew songs can be powerful but to instill such hope after feeling so lost…I could not describe it with words.

"An army needs more than an enemy. It needs a cause," with those words, Mother Giselle left me to ponder. No army will fight because they have to, their hearts needed to beat strong for something they believe in. Family, friends, innocence, home. Everyone has something to fight for. I wonder what I am fighting for. Maybe when I find out my cause I can defeat Corypheus.

I was lost in thought until Solas walked to my side "a word?" he turned and walked off. I was confused but followed him away from the camp. We walked over to a torch that had been blown out by the wind, Solas walked up to it and raised his hand, igniting it with a beautiful blue fire. He had once told me that was veil fire, whenever you conjured it, it would appear the same colour as your magic. So his was blue, I thought it may have been red. He began speaking when I reached him "the humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting. Her faith is hard-won, Lethallin, worthy of pride…save one detail." I walked so we were on either side of the ignited torch, "the threat Corypheus wields? The orb he carried? It is ours." I cocked my head and frowned, a silent question hanging in the air. "Corypheus used the orb to open The Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. We must find out how he survived…and we must prepare for their reaction when they learn the orb is of our people."

"They are not going to find out." I replied.

"Oh? You do not intend to inform the war council?"

"No, I've seen how this world treats elves. If they found out the orb was created by our kind they will be treated with more hostility. Many will blame elves for the death of their loved ones. I cannot, in good conscious, let my people be hurt by something they never created. No one should be punished for the sins of their ancestors."

"I quite agree, whilst I do not like the elves of this world I do not wish them harm. Whatever the case, you will need every advantage in stop Corypheus."

"Do you have ideas?" I asked.

He nodded, "by attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it, changed _you_ " his last two words did not sound as positive as the rest, I suppose he did not like my humourless outlook and personality I have taken on. In time, I may return to how I once was. That may be far off in the future, this world did not need a child playing war, they needed a strong paragon that will do what's necessary to save them. "Scout to the north. Be their guide. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it, there is a place where the Inquisition can build…grow…Skyhold. it was once a place I lived for many centuries before the humans rebuilt it. The stronghold will hold the Inquisition and all its people."

"Will you be ok with returning to a place you once lived?"

"My home has long since been destroyed, I no longer hold or claim ownership of the land. I will merely show you the way."

"Thank you" I gave him a soft smile, I looked down to the floor when I felt a nudge "oh Casanova, where did you go?" I knelt down and stroked the wolves black fur, he kept trying to lick my hand every time it got close to his face.

"Casanova, I do not know the meaning of the name but it seems to fit him quite nicely. He stayed with you the entire time you rested and did not leave your side, nor allowed anyone to enter your tent."

I cooed at the happy wolf "you are just a darling! Yes you are!"

"He's quite taken with you, I thought it was only mabari's that imprinted, perhaps I was wrong."

"I've never had a wolf as a friend" I stroked Casanova's fur one last time before standing and looking back at Solas "how are you by the way? I feared you did not escape."

"I am perfectly fine, it is you who is in immense pain" his expression darkened, a glare was directed at me "why did you stay behind, you were not prepared or strong enough to face an ancient immortal being."

"Excuse me? If I did not stay behind then both you and all the others would be dead. He would have followed me and killed everyone!" I raised my voice, letting my emotions take over.

"I could have stayed behind and helped you, you knew you would not survive yet you recklessly went in anyway. You are the only one that can close the rifts, everyone else is expendable!"

"No!" I shouted, stunning him into silence "I will do whatever is necessary to save Thedas, even if I have to die." My words seemed to have a strong effect on him because he stormed over to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"You must remain as you are now. Never corrupt yourself for the sake of others, I will do everything in my power to stop you from destroying yourself!" now I was stunned into silence, he never displayed so much emotions before, even to me. I must have truly scared him to react like this.

"I…I'm sorry, you're right. Being so dark and stoic isn't me. I don't think I could handle it if I had to do something horrible."

"Yes I know" was his reply, I sighed and pushed his arms away from my shoulders so I could fall into his chest, my head nuzzled into his neck. I had realised I was taller now than in my human form. In my human form I would have reached the middle of his chest, I was the same height as most elves. Now I am taller than most females but not by much. I also wasn't chubby anymore, I was toned and my stomach flat. I wasn't used to being so beautiful, I've always dreamt of becoming an elf and being more beautiful than anyone else, I know that's vain but I never thought it would be possible until now. "so much has happened to you in such short time, you are the strongest person I know. Many would fall in your place."

I shook my head "I did fall, the difference is I jumped off the cliff, I did not get pushed" I felt him tense and his arms wrapped around me. It was not hard to tell he did not want to remember what I tried to do to myself. Neither did I to be honest.

"I do not want to talk about that" he stated plainly, yet strongly.

"Sorry, neither do I but you know its true."

"A small bump in the road yet here you are now. You survived Corypheus and his Archdemon, along with an avalanche. No mere mortal could complete such a fete" he pushed me back and brought his hand up to trace the scar I now had over my eye. He stared at it solemnly.

"Don't worry about the scar, I don't hate it" I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from my face, I did not let go however.

"But it has marred your face" he replied sadly.

"I believe that scars should be worn with pride, they show the battles you've faced and the hardships you've overcome" I brought my hand up and touched the scar that was just above his right eyebrow. "you should tell me the stories of your scars."

"Perhaps one day" he smiled and grabbed my hand, sliding it down so it cupped his cheek. He sighed and leant into it whilst closing his eyes in bliss. I smiled sweetly at him, I loved the serene expression on his face. I cherished what I saw until he realised what he was doing and stepped away. "I apologise, we cannot."

I sighed "after nearly dying twice I've come to realise how regretful I would feel if you died and I could not be with you. I have cherished love and have always wished to find someone to love. I may not love you now but I could one day. I'm not going to squander the opportunity because it would be dangerous and would not work out. We don't know the future and I believe that you should enjoy the time you have before everything goes to shit." I brought my hands up and stepped away "I'm not forcing you into anything but I hope you could consider…everyone needs someone in their life. Even you" with that I walked away, thinking that if I stayed he would reject me. I don't think I could handle that right now.

Solas stood beside the veil fire, repeating Danica's words in his mind. She was very convincing, her words could sway a nation easily if she tried. Oh how he wished he could become hers, he agreed with everything she said but he could not do it, he could not be fallen by her blinding light. She was like a vast river and he a thirsty man. Once he had a taste of her beautiful crystalized water he could not stop, he wanted more- no, he needed more. His very body vibrated when she was near, she lit a fire within the moment she touched him. She was a light in this darkened world and he wished to covet that light as his own.

He strode back to camp, hoping that a good night's rest would help calm his mind and ease his wanting. As he strode into camp he saw Danica standing before Cullen, they exchanged a few words before he reached into his large pack and pulled out a bright pink object, it was her bag. He saw her face light up, she squealed happily and hugged the ex-Templar tightly. He felt a strong sense of jealousy and possession when he saw Cullen's content face as he wrapped his arms around the beautiful elf. "what a lovely couple." A woman nearby comment to her gaggle of girls, their words were not helping.

"No she is taken with the Fade expert." Smugness took him over.

"oh but the Commander is so handsome, they would make a wonderful power couple."

"Oh I quite agree" he could no longer stand the horrid gossiping and the blushing Commander, with an angry huff he stormed over to Casanova who was laying outside Danica's tent.

I felt overjoyed that my pack was saved, I thought the snow would have taken it from me but Cullen had taken the time out of fighting to grab it. I had forgiven him for that alone. I knew why he did it though, I knew the Commander had a crush on me and I would have fallen for him if Solas was not around. Cullen was sweet and kind and the image of what women have dreamt of for centuries. Just not me. Well technically he was my dream guy but he was pushed aside when I got to know Solas.

After my happy squeal I pulled away from Cullen and started a meeting with the others to tell them about our new home, Skyhold. They were pleased and the tension they had before ebbed away. They all immediately set out to tell everyone that they were leaving tomorrow.

Shortly after I was swarmed by both friends and villagers, all saying how happy they were with me surviving. The villagers praised me, something I still didn't not like but my friends…well…I now have more bruises. None of them were happy with my attempted heroic suicide. I felt guilty for putting them through so much torment, it was wrong but I saw no other way. Everyone would have died had it not been for my sacrifice.

I was eventually allowed to wander away from the adults but instead I was swarmed by children. They were all giddy with glee to be able to talk to me and look at me, I was apparently an angel who was sent to save them. I wasn't uncomfortable with being The Herald of Andraste around kids. Their child like wonder was infectious and brought warmth to my heart. I sat down on the snow and they all swarmed in to sit before me, it reminded me of how a teacher would read a story to kids. Which was actually what the kids wanted "please tell us a story!" one kid shouted, the others heartily agreed.

"Of course, I could never say no to you all!" they giggled back at me, I instantly thought of the perfect story for a kid. Both boys and girls would love it. Peter Pan. I loved that story when I was a kid. I even had a crush on Peter. To be able to fly away into a fantasy land was all I wished for as a kid. "Let me tell you a story about Pirates, mermaids, Chasened and fairies." The kids cheered and stared up at me in unconcealed excitement. The adults heard the excitement and gathered behind the children. Each where excited to hear the Herald tell a story. "there is a land of magic and wonder, where kids roam free for all eternity. Adventures are endless and the fun never ends. This place is called Neverland. And in this place was a boy called Peter Pan. He and his lost boys were merry and fun, they never got bored and were the greatest friends." I put so much emotion into my stories, the wonder I felt made my words come to life. Everyone soaked in my words and were in awe of this land so very far away, away from all the travesty of Thedas. Even Varric was invested in this story, which made me feel honoured that a story teller enjoyed my story. I know it wasn't mine but the world didn't have stories like Disney created. When I finally ended I was cheered and thanked for putting almost all the kids to sleep.

Once everyone dispersed I walked over to my tent where Casanova was and called him inside, he followed me like a lost giant puppy and curled into my side when I laid down on my bedroll. I pulled the thick rug over us. I was still weak and my body still ached so the moment I closed my eyes I was out like a light.

 **I realised that I used Axel for both the wolf in this story and the Mabari in my origin story, I changed it to Casanova because I watched a documentary about a black wolf who had no pack and ran around banging all the chicks in any pack he could find. They called him Casanova for that reason, I am not joking you this wolf is real and is a man whore. He banged female wolves for fun, even the alpha's lady banged Casanova. If you can find the documentary I suggest watching it.**

 **If you see the name Axel in this story where its not meant to be then i'm sorry, i'm trying to replace them but I might miss some.**


	15. Skyhold

**We are finally in Skyhold, well almost. We will be back to missions in the next chapter. I want to have this chapter dedicated to the Rejuvenation of Skyhold and its repair. I also decided to do one of the romance scenes from Bioware but I changed it around since the scene isn't Danica's and Solas' first kiss like it was in the game. The relationship hasn't started yet but be patient dear readers, the time will come.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age Inquisition, Bioware does.**

 **Claimer: I own everything I create.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

The Inquisition and its refugees traversed the thick, harsh snowy mountain for many days and night. We walked slow as many were injured, including myself. I was leading the large group with the guidance of Solas. He thought it was better if everyone saw that I was leading them to their new home. The other members of the inner circle were separated amongst the people, all helping to get them moving without delay. Except for Vivienne, the heartless shrew ignored every plea for help. Even Sera helped, well, after I ordered her not to do any pranks.

We travelled through the mountain for an entire week before Solas had sped up and motioned me to follow, feeling eager to see this magnificent place I hurried after him. "there it is…Skyhold" once I stopped beside him I followed his gaze and my eyes widened, it was magnificent. It stood strong and unhindered by the winds. Whilst it needed some serious repairs I knew it would be perfect, far better than Haven.

"It's amazing" I said breathlessly.

"Yes, I quite agree" Solas replied as we both turned to each other "we should return to the group, they will be eager to settle down in a more permanent home" I nodded and we both hurried back down the hill.

Straight after we settled down we began reconstruction and renovation. The one thing that made me ROFL was that everyone worked together to fix up one of the buildings for an inn, of course everyone would be hankering for alcohol. Apparently people took the time out of running for their lives to grab as much alcohol as possible. One of the Druffalos was stocked full of the sweet and bitter libations that will bring the stress down and bring back the merriment in man. You want people to fight, give 'em a beer! That's how you motivate someone!

That took most of the day so the other buildings and rooms were a bit slower to fix, since a lot of people were working on the inn the more important rooms, such as places to sleep, were taking longer. Luckily the inn was finished mid-day so everyone turned their attention onto the rooms. By night fall we had enough rooms fixed and cleaned just enough for groups of people to sleep in. it was unfortunate that so many people had to fit in one room but they shouldn't have fixed the inn first.

The inner circle had all chosen to grab one of the larger rooms to all sleep in. We've slept in tents and beside each other when travelling, sleeping in a broken room with barely a roof would be no different.

We were nonstop working on the resurrection of Skyhold. More rooms were fixed – with proper roofs - and people could finally space out. No one was able to be in their own rooms yet but we were getting there. Josephine was using her connections to get supplies for living and building and sending out many ravens to tell her connections of their new location, the other leaders and inner circle were doing the same thing. No one knows how Leliana trained her ravens but once we were all settled and built a raven's tower for messaging her birds flocked back to us.

The inner circle had each claimed a space for themselves, a little alone time was a great way to let out some of the stress of a long day.

Dorian had taken a place in the unstocked library, it was in a medium size gap right before a large window, with a few chairs and pillows it would be the perfect place for the Tevinter mage to relax.

Leliana was on the other side, she liked to write her various secret messages in silence and in the darkness so she placed herself away from the stairs.

Solas was at the bottom of the rotunda, it was large and had many thick wooden panels that I knew he would start painting once he got the time. There was a room off to the side that he chose as his room, it wasn't overly big but he was fine with that.

The Iron Bull was exactly where you would think he would be, where the alcohol was, and the Bull Charges had the same idea as they stayed in the Inn most of the time as well. Bull could have chosen a room but he wanted to sleep in the inn instead.

Vivienne had of course chosen a room and ordered everyone to fix that room up first, and since everyone was scared of her they did it. She got her room fixed up before anyone elses.

Cole was a new addition to our inner circle, we found out he was a benevolent spirit of compassion who just wanted to help. Many of the group wanted him gone or killed but I put my foot down and ordered everyone to leave him alone. I took him under my wing and protection, no one was hurting him. He didn't want a room as he never slept so he skittered around from place to place, reading peoples thoughts and trying to help people despite them getting annoyed, I might teach him subtlety one day.

Varric had chosen a room above the Inn like Bull as it was easier for him to gather stories and spread his own. He had told me he had a large room in Kirkwall so I gave him the largest room to do with it as he wished. He was immensely pleased.

Sera got a room for herself, it was a circle tower room with lots of windows (cough prank room cough.) She wanted to have her entire room full of pillows and silky curtain and threatened to throw bees and honey at me and the other leaders if we didn't get what she wanted. Needless to say…the beast was stunned, sorry that was a bad Tenacious D pun.

Cullen chose a room with a ladder that led up to another room which he made his bedroom, the lower area was large enough to have his closest ranking men in whenever he needed a meeting. It also made him leave the war room, which he rarely did in Haven. He was either in the war room or out with the soldiers, at least now he has a place of his own when he needs to work away from the hustle and bustle of the order.

Josephine chose the room just outside the war room, she placed a table with a large board where anything that needed to be addressed, like missions, requisitions and jobs could be addressed to all of the order. There was a room just behind that little gap where her room was. It will no doubt be changed into a purple and gold room with the richest and finest materials and furniture money could buy.

Cassandra chose a room above the barracks, she wanted to be able to watch the soldiers practice whenever she could, even if she was sick or stuck in her room. It wasn't a terribly big room but she liked it all the same.

Blackwall chose a room in the quartermasters building, he was near all the horses and blacksmithing which he was content about. He found a little spot off to the side where he could whittle his wood and think about his life.

As for me, well I had my room chosen for me, it was the highest point of Skyhold, the master bedroom. I was unable to get into the room yet as the stairs were too old and broken. I would not let anyone up those stairs until they were completely replaced, not fixed. Termites were running rampant through the wood and decades of time and nature had rotted away at the wood until it would no doubt break by resting my pinkie against it. For now I slept in a small room with a bed, I was perfectly fine with that since I've been sleeping in a small tent for so long but no one else was happy with that. All the builders were upset that their Herald was forced to sleep in a broom closet of a room instead of the luxurious room that was made for the blessed hero of Thedas and Andraste. It didn't matter where I slept, just as long as I could rest my head and get the sleep I needed to keep myself safe, alert and alive.

On the first day of the second month of staying in Skyhold I walked all over with Casanova trailing beside me to look at the work being done, it was the same routine that I did in Haven. I gave people motivation and showed them that I believed in them and that I was someone they could talk to. I decided to change my outfits now that we had tailors flocking to us. Instead of the dreary monochromatic cream or brown colours I was forced to wear in Haven I was choosing my own colour and design. Today, I was wearing a steampunk outfit. I wanted to stand out and make a statement and so I designed every outfit and let the tailors and seamstresses do the rest. They were happy to work on these exotic outfits and hoped that they would start a new trend and boost their business. I wore a deep maroon coloured dress that had a dark brown corset around my waist, the base of the dress was frilly and was shorter at the front but longer at the back. I wore black knee high leather boots and a black long sleeved jacket that ended just at my under bust. Many people stared at me in shock and awe as I made my way over to Cassandra. She was staring at a group of people coming in from the front gate of the castle. More people to add to the Inquisition.

"They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a Pilgrimage" she said to me when I stood before her. She looked at me and smirked "another exotic outfit?"

"But of course" I replied back with a smug grin. She chuckled and motioned me to follow her as we walked up the flight of stairs that led to the main hall.

"If word has reached these people, it will have reached The Elder One." I shivered at the name, he still terrified me, even after so long of not seeing him. "we have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you." We stopped.

"My charming personality and incredibly good looks?" she stared at me blankly "don't worry I know he wants the Anchor" I raised my left hand and showed her the flaring mark.

"The Anchor has power, but it's not why you're still standing here." She began walking again, "your decisions let us heal the sky, your determination brought us out of Haven." We reached the final flight of stairs that would take up to the opening of the main hall "you are that creature's rival because of what _you_ did. And we know it, all of us," I noticed Leliana standing at the middle of the stairs with a really large sword in her hand, am I being killed. What did I do? "The inquisition requires a leader: The one who has _already_ been leading it." Oh, I think I understand now. I turned around and saw everyone in Skyhold making a large group below me, they all stared up at me. Knowing what was happening. "You."

"You want an elf to lead?" I asked her, "are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I would be terrified handing this power to anyone, but I believe it is the only way. They'll follow you. To them, being an elf shows how far you've risen, now it must have been by Andraste's hand" I walked closer to the spymaster and stared at the ceremonial sword, "what it means to you, how you lead us is for you alone to determine" I've never been a leader, sure I've lead in high school but it was easier to follow someone. I wasn't raised to be one and I never thought I would be in this kind of position. That didn't mean I was going to not take this opportunity, these people needed me and I wanted to help them and being a leader would. With my mind made up I grabbed the sword and stared at it.

"I will lead us against Corypheus, and I will be an ambassador. I'm an elf standing for Thedas. The Inquisition is for all."

Cassandra was pleased as she said, "wherever you lead us," she walked over to the edge of the stairs and looked to the group, raising her voice so everyone could hear her "have our people been told?"

"They have, and soon the world!" Josephine shouted back.

"Commander, will they follow!?" Cassandra shouted to Cullen.

He turned to the others behind him "Inquisition! Will you follow!?" they roared their agreement "will you fight!?" they roared once more "will we triumph!?" he asked once more and they roared more louder than ever before "Your leader! Your Herald! The _Inquisitor_!" he swung himself around and pointed his sword at me, the roars were deafening yet powerful. They all had so much faith in me. With such strong emotions I swung my sword in the air like I've seen many leaders do, arm raised high in the air as the strength of the Inquisition reverberated around us. I even heard Josephine shout happily before realising what she was doing.

Solas stared up at Danica, being hidden by the crowd. She was so beautiful, the sun was shining onto her back, making her look ethereal. She looked strong, powerful. He knew they would follow her, and he would aswell. He would be by her side until he no longer could.

The advisors and I walked to the Main Hall that had yet to be touched, we swung open the large, wide double doors and stared inside. "So this is where it begins" Cullen said as we all looked around, the floor, walls, and roof were cracked and aged, old wooden objects that were undefinable were scattered about. I hope they would scrap the wood rather than use it. It was old, _old_ wood and would crumble soon enough. It was too dangerous to use.

"It began in the courtyard, this is where we turn that promise into action" I noticed a throne at the other end, sitting strongly before a large window, I hope we can make the window into a stain glass window like churches had. That would make this place look amazing.

"But what do we do? We know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark" Josephine added. I stared down at my mark before turning back to all of them.

" _Could_ he strike at us here? We can't have a repeat of what happened at Haven. I _won't_ let that happen again" I asked them all.

"Skyhold has the bones to withstand Corypheus. After what you did with one trebuchet, I'd bet against direct attack." I nodded at Cullen's words before turning to Leliana when she started to talk.

"We did have one advantage: we know what Corypheus intends to do _next_ " she let a little smirk show "in that strange future you experienced, Empress Celene had been assassinated" great, another thing that I didn't want to remember.

"Imagine the chaos her death would cause. With his army…"

Josephine trailed off so Cullen continued "an army he'll bolster with a massive force of demons, or so the future tells us."

"Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, God or no God."

Leliana sighed deeply, "I'd feel better if we knew more about what we were dealing with-"

"I know someone who can help with that." We turned around and saw the confident Varric striding over to us, "everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory, so I sent a message to an old friend. He's crossed paths with Coryphes before, and may know more about what's he's doing. He can help."

"If you can get a hold of this person, please do. We need all the knowledge we can get."

"Parading around might cause a fuss. It's better for you to meet privately. On the battlements" I raised an eyebrow "trust me, it's complicated" The dwarf turned around and left.

After a moment of silence Josephine spoke up, "well, then. We stand ready to move on both of these concerns."

"On your order, Inquisitor."

"I know one thing: if Varric has brought who I _think_ he has. Cassandra is going to kill him."

Within three months Skyhold was almost completely rejuvenated, I was able to move into my room after a month. It was beautiful, I had a king size bed that could fit four of me and still be able to rest comfortably. It was fully renovated with the most expensive looking furniture. Oak wood, basswood, asper, maple, all these different kinds of wood was carved into beautiful furniture and it was all mine. I even had a fireplace, a really large fireplace. I've always wanted one. I had two large balconies that could fit the entire inner circle. One that overlooked Skyhold and the other the mountain ranges. Both were beautiful sights and I could already tell I would be spending most of my free time staring out at the landscapes. The walls were bare and the stairs were a plain light brown, I hated it. I decided that I would ask Josephine if she could get me a shit tone of paint supplies so I could cover all the plain surfaces in bright colours. I was an artist on Earth, I got my diploma and Degree and was trying to get my Master's degree in art…well before I came to Thedas, can't do that anymore now can I!?! I'm sorry, thinking of my old world reminded me of my…death, and that spirals my emotions down into a dark place.

It's my estimation that the entirety of Skyhold will be completely revitalised in another two months' time. Since all our rooms were done and I was completely healed I could go on missions again. Connections were still being re-established so the information we needed was scarce. For now.

People were hearing of the Inquisition survive – no, they heard of my survival. Many began to believe that I truly was The Herald of Andraste and flocked to Skyhold to join the order. I didn't like being so worshipped but these people were a great asset to the order and would help us immensely.

After planning with Josephine on how the Main Hall should look I decided it was time to head to sleep, it was late and I was tired. I hoped that Solas and I could have our usual deep conversations in the Fade. We haven't talked much since we came to Skyhold, we were both busy with plans and renovations. Now I could finally relax and chill. When I woke up I moved myself straight to where I felt his aura. I found myself outside the rotunda, I opened the door and saw him looking at one of the plain areas of the circular room. Most likely imagining what it would look like with a beautiful mural covering it.

"Got an idea on what you're going to do?" I ask him once I got within ear shot, he didn't turn around, just nodded in my direction in silent greeting.

"I think having a mural dedicated to our greatest achievements would be perfect, now I have to choose which one."

"Couldn't you do more than one mural of the adventures we've had?"

"I'd like to have the other areas saved for our future adventures." I hummed in agreement as he turned to me, "so what brings you here to the Fade?"

"We haven't talked in a while, I know we were busy but I'm not anymore and I hope you have time to talk."

"Of course I have time, I always enjoy our conversations" He motioned me over to a table he placed in the middle of the rotunda, it was already littered with books and parchment. Once he had sat down on his chair and I on the table he looked to me "what would you like to talk about?"

I tapped my chin in thought, where to start. I always have so much to talk about that it's hard to choose one topic. I looked to his books and parchment and had an idea "lets talk about your studies, you've told me about it a couple of times but I'd like to know more if you're willing."

He smiled at me in approval "you continue to surprise me. All right, let us talk…preferably somewhere more interesting than this" he waved his hand and the scenery changed, we were now on the table in the War Room back in Haven. I hopped off the table and walked beside him as we stepped outside "you were never going to wake up. How could you, a mortal sent physically through the Fade from the another world?" we stopped just outside the Chantry, he turned to me with a contemplating look "I was frustrated, frightened. The spirits I might have consulted had been driven away by The Breach. Although I wished to help, I had no faith in Cassandra…or she in me. I was ready to flee."

"I'd do the same if I was in your position but…you stayed."

"I did" he turned around and looked at The Breach, he raised his right hand as if trying to close it, nothing happened "I told myself, one more attempt to seal the rifts" he pulled his arm back "I tried and failed. No ordinary magic would affect them. And I could not use the magic from the time of the Elvhen, my secret would be out and I would most likely be killed" I did not like the sound of Solas being killed, it made me feel sad and uncomfortable. I watched him die before, I would not let that happen again "I watched the rifts expand and grow, resigned myself to flee, and then…" a memory flashed through my mind, it was the moment I first met Solas. The first thing he did was grab my left wrist and shove it into the rift. It was certainly a unique introduction.

"I came along" he nodded as he turned back to me.

"You hold the key to our salvation. You had sealed it with a gesture…and right then, I felt the whole world change."

My eyebrows raised and a smile graced my face, I stepped closer to him and said, "felt the whole world change?"

He smiled back at me "a figure of speech."

"I'm aware of the metaphor. I'm more interested in 'felt'."

He also stepped closer to me, just a breath away "you change…everything."

I looked down at the floor with a coy smile "sweet talker" when he looked away I gently grabbed his chin and steered it towards me, before he could respond I pressed my lips against his, I know he would pull away and distance himself so I only let it go for a few seconds. When I felt my desire for him satiated I pulled away to leave. Solas wasn't having that. He shook his head and pulled me back into him. Kissing me more passionately than before, he pulled away to look at my flushed expression and decided he wanted more so he kissed me again. I was on cloud nine. His lips were soft and heavenly, I could kiss him for all eternity if I had the time.

He pulled his head back after a while of snogging me senseless, he didn't pull away completely, merely kept me against his chest. "we let ourselves get carried away again" He said breathlessly.

"You don't see me complaining" I replied, equally breathless.

"I lose all control around you, that is dangerous yet I cannot get enough" He stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Fade snogging is always the best snogging."

"I believe it is better in the waking world."

"Yes that is true, I think making out is just great, period" I sighed with a small smile "we really shouldn't keep doing this, we need to make our minds up."

"Yes, I agree. You must understand, it has been a long time, and things have always been easier for me here than in the waking world. I have thought of your words from that night in the mountains but I am not certain this is the best idea. It could lead to trouble."

I shook my head "is it because you are immortal?"

"That is part of it yes."

"You know my stand on that. If you have the same feelings for me like I have for you then you would regret not starting anything. Live in the now….seize the moment, because tomorrow you might be dead" I know that saying was from Buffy the Vampire Slayer but that's a motto that I have lived by since I first watched that first episode of BTVS when I was 12.

He huffed out a laugh at that last saying "a saying the possess more wisdom than you realise. Allow me some time to think. There are…considerations."

I chuckled at that, of course he needed time "take all the time you need, but know I will be waiting for as long as you need. Forever if I have to" I looked up at The Breach and sighed "I should wake up, I need to get up early as my advisors want to speak to me about a mission they have."

He nodded "of course, we shall speak another time" I smiled at him and forced myself to wake up.

 **The dress in this chapter is from Pintrest, if you have an outfit you want Danica to wear then please PM me, not review. Send me a link of the dress you like.**

 **The link to the dress is here:** pin/355995545523191101/

 **Thank you for reading and I will see you all in the next Chapter!**


	16. The Champion and his glowing elf

**Been a while huh? I've been super busy with assignments for Uni. I have to paint four painting and carve and do wood burning. Pretty busy with theory aswell so my brain has been dead from constant research.**

 **Luckily, I have a chapter here just for you. I'm gonna try typing up another one but you know...life.**

 **Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age, Bioware does.**

 **Claimer: I own everything I create.**

A new day dawns and I have to wake up early. Yay. I've never liked getting up early, even though I've been getting up pretty early since I first came here a year ago – wow, I've been in Thedas for an entire year, I never thought I would be in this world for so long. Yet here I am. It's not like I can go back to Earth, I died there. My life there is over, Thedas is my home now and I need to live with that. Get over it.

I headed over to Josephine's antechamber to speak with her. Like I foretold all those months ago, she had dressed her place in the finest furniture money could buy, though it wasn't dressed in purple and gold like I thought it would. "I've made some inquiries into the Imperial court" Josephine said as I stood in front of her desk "the sooner we deal with the threat to the Empress the better. The political situation in the empire is dangerously unstable. It will complicate matters."

The door to the war room opened and Cullen strode over to us "everything in the empire complicates matter. It's the Orlesian national pastime."

I looked off to the side as Leliana stormed in "turn your nose up at the grand game if you like, Commander, but we play for the highest stakes, and to the death" ever the serious woman, I did not get along with the spymaster very well.

"The court's disapproval can be as great a threat as the Venatori. We must be vigilant, to avert disaster."

"Don't worry, Josephine" I said to the ambassador calmly, hoping to sooth her fears "I won't let the Empress die, you can be sure of that."

She sighed "I pray you're right. If your vision of the future comes to pass…The death of the Empress heralds the destruction of everything. Orlais holds Tevinter at bay, all of Thedas could be lost if the empire falls to Corypheus."

"How can we get close to the Empress?" I asked the brunette beauty.

"Celene is holding peace talks under the auspices of a Grande Masquerade. Every power in Orlais will be there. It's the perfect place for an assassin to hide."

"Does Celene know about the threats against her? Can we send word?"

"I've sent messages to the Empress, but it's impossible to know if she's received them. We don't have enough sway with the court to arrange an invitation. Perhaps a few more alliances…"

"Or soldiers" cut in Cullen.

"We need a greater presence in Orlais. And soon."

"I suppose I should go on more missions to strengthen our connections then" I muttered, more to myself than to the others.

"I have a few mission in the works for Orlais" Leliana replied back to me, I nodded and entered the war room.

Before any missions for Orlais could be finalized, the inner circle and I continued to travel through Ferelden. I claimed the Winterwatch Tower in the Hinterlands for the order, and I scoured the lands closing more rifts and marking places on my map that would be perfect for Inquisition camps to be set up for a stronger foothold. I also did the same in the Storm Coast as well, unfortunately it was still dangerous because of the Dragon and Giant that continuously fighting, they never won against each other. One would fly away one time and the other would run away next. I think it was more of a game than anything.

We finally returned to Skyhold after an entire month of being away on missions. My bones creaked like crazy but I felt satisfied. After so long of sitting around and doing nothing I was glad to head out into the world and help it become a better place. After I woke up from a short nap, I headed down to the Main Hall to meet with Josephine. She wanted to converse with me, just the two of us. When I joined her, we walked side by side, down the hall. Many people whispered about how I was single and hoped they could be the one to snatch me up. That would never happen because I already had my eyes set on another. We stopped at the magnificent throne that I would sit on when I had to judge someone. It was not something I wanted to do but it was a job that every Inquisitor must do. I also got my stained glass windows which I was very happy about. "Impressive, isn't it now? Fit for a leader. Meant to show influence – and the burden of it. It is where the Inquisition will sit in judgement. Where _you_ will sit in judgement."

"I've never had so many lives in my hands" I said solemnly.

"You are a beacon of law, Danica, as others retreat from responsibility. But this needn't be bloody. The Inquisition's sovereignty is derived from the allies who validate it. You are both empowered and bound. Justice has many tools. If their application is clever, execution may seem merciful by comparison."

"Is there anyone I should judge?" I ask her.

"Take the throne when you're ready. We will bring him before you."

"I think now should be the best time, before I become busy again." She nodded and waltzed over to the guards to notify everyone.

I sat on the throne, clenching the wooden arms to hide my nervousness. I've never had such power before, I felt like I was playing god and I hated it. No one should have the power to decide who lives and who dies, and yet…I have that power. I wanted to look strong rather than flashy so I wore one of my favourite outfits, Daenerys Targaryen's dragon outfit in season 7 of Game of Thrones, I adored it. It was elegant yet it showed the strength I hoped I possessed. A large crowd had gathered to witness the very first trial of the Inquisition. The Inner circle all stood at the front, each giving their support with looks and gestures. I was worried, I know we have only one person who I could judge. And boy did I wish I could just kill him.

"You recall Gereon Alexius of Tevinter. Ferelden has given him to us as acknowledgment of your aid" Josephine said from beside me "the formal charges are apostasy, attempted enslavement, and attempted assassination – on your own life, no less" the guards dragged him in and I felt white hot anger flow through me, I took a deep breath to reel it in. He looked weak and haggard, which gave me some satisfaction. "Tevinter has disowned and stripped him of his rank. You may judge the former Magister as you see fit."

"I've seen what your actions could have wrought, the death and destruction of our world" I leant forward and sneered at him hatefully.

Alexius shook his head, showing his despair "I couldn't save my son. Do you think my fate matters to me?" Dorian had told me how Felix had passed away from the Blight sickness, his body was cremated so he would not rise again as a monstrous creature. I had not known the boy very well but I felt saddened by the loss, he was a kind person. One that didn't deserve the fate he received.

"Would you offer nothing more in your defence?" Josephine asked.

He sneered right back at me "you've won nothing. The people you saved, the acclaim you've gathered – you'll lose it all in the storm to come" everyone around us muttered their disagreements and anger but he ignored them "render your judgement, Inquisitor."

I needed to think about this carefully. I could not let my anger take over, killing him would give him what he wants. And turning him tranquil would upset Dorian, which is something I hated to do. An idea stuck me, one that would torture him for the rest of his life. "You swore to the mages you'd help them. I will have you uphold that promise" I smirked at him evilly "Fiona will take charge of you. Any knowledge, favour, or coin you own will go towards the mages' future."

"A headsman would have been kinder."

"A headsman would give you what you want, and after everything you have done, everything you had conspired to do, I will not give you mercy nor show you any form of kindness. You will atone for your crimes until the day you can no longer move your body. And even then you will continue in death. Take him away" I did not care that I sounded cruel and dark. I was not going to act kind to a man I had a strong hatred for. I hope this put the warning into all that witnessed his trial that they would find no kindness if they betrayed the Inquisition.

I watched as the hall erupted with ceaseless chatter, some left the hall whilst others remained. I watched silently as Dorian stepped up to me "a word In private?" he asked, I nodded and followed him to the door that lead to my room. Once we were upstairs and in my private suite I grabbed a wine bottle and poured both of us a glass. I used to hate wine, it was bitter and tangy and I cringed every time it touched my tongue. That hatred changed when I tasted Tevinter wine, Dorian insisted I taste his motherlands most treasured drink. I liked it a lot and would finish an entire bottle by the end of a week.

Once I handed a glass to him, I took a sip and said, "what would you like to talk about?"

"I wanted to thank you for showing mercy to Alexius, I know I told you I didn't want him to die but I never thought you would listen. You suffered so much by his hands, I was sure you would have him tortured before ending his life" he replied, he took a small sip and sighed at the pleasant taste.

"Yes I definitely wanted him tortured but I hate the thought of hurting you. You are my most cherished friend and I take into account everything you say. But you must know that I did not keep him alive because of you, I wanted him to suffer and killing him would set him free of his pain."

He sighed deeply "yes I was aware of that, quite the display of power you showed there. It was the first time I have seen you take charge like that. Usually you like to deflect with humour."

"I could find no humour in that, he is the first person in Thedas that I have hated with every fibre of my being. It was hard to control myself, let alone think straight enough to come up with a sarcastic quip."

Dorian gasped "my word, I think the world is truly at an end for such a brilliant mind as yours to go blank" we broke out laughing after a moment of silence. These were the moments I lived for, laughing with friends and being the happiest I can be. Dorian was my greatest and most cherished friend, more so than Solas. He was the only person who could understand my pain, he saw our friends get brutishly murdered just as I did and whilst he had no connection to them at that time he still felt the horrible effects of seeing someone die in the way they did. We've seen death, but nothing like that. Alongside Solas, he also trained me in magic but unlike the Fade Elf, Dorian was skilled in necromancy and Illusion magic. Of course, I wasn't into raising the dead but tricking people by materialising a demon whilst in battle was pretty awesome. It wasn't actually there though, it was an apparition, you could shove your hand through it as if it was mist. "Let us drink to our health dear Danica."

"But of course, my wondrous Dorian, I hope we can finish this wine bottle before I have to go do something important."

"Yes I agree, this wine should not go to waste" we clinked our glasses and continued to drink our worries away.

Once again I was doing my rounds around Skyhold, first I said hello to the kitchen staff, then the quartermaster and all merchants, the inn, next was talking to all of the inner circle, and lastly I walked down to the belly of Skyhold where the Blacksmith set up his trade. I got to meet our Arcanist Dagna, the only dwarf I have ever heard of that has studied at a Circle. She was skilled in rune making on master work weaponry and amour. She managed to create a rune that kept my armour at room temperature no matter where I was. I couldn't wait to test it out.

I took Cole, Dorian and The Iron Bull out to the Old plains to close Rifts and do any favours that may come my way. Which surprisingly there wasn't a lot, there usually were people swarming me, begging that I help them with their plights but I suppose the Old Plains are more deserted than I thought. This also gave Cole the opportunity to work with two of my team members, to see how he fights. He's actually a very skilled dualist and his hat is adorable. Dorian was fine with him but The Iron Bull was still wary, he had a fear of demons – though he tried to hide it – and Cole was a spirit, which Bull still considered to be a demon, just a good demon. I wanted to bring Cole on most of the mission I was doing as I wanted him to interact with everyone, I would not have a group that could not trust each other. I did not believe Cole was evil, he was adorable and I loved teaching him things. In time I wanted to make a secret garden just for him where he could grow any plants he wanted, flowers, herbs, vegetables, anything he wanted it was his. It would teach him how to care for something along with satiating his desire to help.

I hadn't talked to Solas since that dream before the trial of Alexius, that was over two weeks ago. I didn't want to push him into anything but I hated his distance. I know he wanted to consider things before getting into something but I wasn't going to wait forever, I would not wait for him only to be rejected. Before coming to Thedas I would have waited an eternity as love was hard to find on Earth but now…after everything that's happened, after having _so_ many near death experiences, I am not going to let love pass me by, and if that meant I had to leave my feelings for Solas behind then so be it. I've suffered too much already and have too much on my shoulders to be pushed around and played with.

I had come back to Haven and was immediately pulled away by Varric and dragged up to the fortifications of Skyhold. I was still in my armour that I asked Harritt to make for me that I named Raven armour. It was white which made me stand out but I liked armour like that. I also got a new staff made since I have been using an old one. It was made from rich aspen wood that still had branches at the top that bloomed with leaves and a single pink rose so long as I had mana. It was comfy and I was glad that it was runed by Dagna, otherwise I would be sweating like a sinner in church.

"Why are we standing here Varric? My bath is calling my name right now" I asked as I rubbed my pained neck.

"You're about to see why" he replied ominously as he motioned to something on the stairs. I turned my gaze to where he was motioning and saw an incredibly handsome man and a heavily tattooed elf. The man was in light armour with a furred neck and a strange chin guard and like me he had a staff, a mage? Most likely. The elf was shorter than me and had incredibly light orange hair, almost like it was on fire, and her eyes were an almost glowing green they were so light. Her tattoos were very strange, they started at her chin and looked as though they covered every inch of her skin. It looked like blue lyrium. She wore a simple shoulder sleeved white blouse, tanned leather pants and black riding boots. She had dual daggers strapped to her hips. For a little thing she looked rather intimidating, even with her sweet and excited smile. "Giggles, meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall" Varric stated proudly, like a loving father. I'd read about the Champion of Kirkwall, he had defeated the Qunari that attacked Kirkwall to take it over and had stopped the Templars from killing every mage in sight, even the innocents.

"I don't really use that title much anymore Varric, makes me feel more important than I actually am" the guy said chipperly, he seemed like an alright guy.

"And this is Ginger, one of the two glowing elves" Varric motioned to the excited looking elf that stood behind the Champion.

"Translation please?" I asked the girl who laughed at me.

"My names Hale and yes, I am a glowing elf" the woman replied, I nodded to her in greeting.

"Back to business" Varric chimed in, "this is the Inquisitor, Giggles-"

"Danica" I cut in.

"I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus. You and I did fight him, after all" he shrugged as if it was no big deal "I'll let you two talk whilst I catch up with Ginger here" he grabbed Hale and pulled her off to the side.

I turned back to Hawke who looked at me with a smirk "had to fight the big scary did you?"

"Yes, not my favourite past time. So what's the first name?"

"Garrett" he replied as he leaned over the railing, looking out at the people bellow "you know, this view reminds me of my home in Kirkwall. I had a balcony that overlooked the whole city. I loved it at first. But then the nagging came in and my special thinking place became a place I hated going to. Kept reminding me of all the responsibilities that I was given" he tried to sound happy but I could hear the bitterness lying underneath.

"You can come up to my balcony if you want. At least you don't have to be reminded that you have all of Thedas to save" he snorted at me.

"Might take you up on that offer."

I smiled but I quickly faded "does it ever get any easier?" I asked hopefully.

He hummed "it got easier when I didn't have to protect a city. Still not easy though" well, that's disappointing. "I don't envy you Inquisitor. But I may be able to help you."

"Please call me Danica" he nodded with a smile "Varric said that you fought Corypheus before" we both looked at Varric who was drinking with Hale. Of course he was drinking.

"Fought and killed" that raised an eyebrow "They Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connections to the Darkspawn to influence them" Varric overheard our conversation and waltzed over.

"Corypheus got into their heads. Messed with their minds. Turned them against each other."

"It made our warden friends go absolutely nuts" Hale chimed in.

Garret nodded "if the Wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again."

I frowned "if that's what happened to the Wardens, do you think we can free them?"

"It's possible. But we need to know more first" Garrett looked to Varric before turning back to me "I have some friends who joined the Grey Wardens many years ago. If I can get word to them then we may be able to know more."

"I can reach them" said Varric, who received a grateful nod from Garrett.

"For now I do know the whereabouts of one of the Wardens, his name is Stroud. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden Ranks. Since then, nothing."

Hale snorted "you mean the man with the stick up his ass?" Garrett punched her in the shoulder, making her giggle at him.

"Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your friend disappear with them?" Varric asked Garrett who shook his head.

"No. He told me he'd be hiding in an old smuggler's cave near Crestwood."

"Do you think you would be able to come with me to find this Warden? It may be easier to convince him to join us."

Hawke nodded to me "I haven't be out in the field in a while, sure, why not" I thanked him "for now, I want a drink. Care to show me to the Inn Varric?"

"Sure, I was going to head there myself. You want to join us Giggles, Ginger?"

"But of course my fine dwarven friend" Hale replied happily.

I chuckled "I like you, can you be my new best friend?"

"If you join me in a drinking competition then of course, the bestest of friends we shall be."

"Finally, I can try and out drink a woman and not a Dwarf or Qunari"

Varric laughed loudly at that "be careful what you wish for Giggles, Ginger has had a lot of practice. You've had a year."

"Watch me win Varric!" I roared proudly.

"I am seeing double" Garrett muttered to Varric.

I absolutely _adored_ Garrett and Hale, they were so happy and cheerful despite everything they have gone through. Garrett got along swimmingly with The Iron Bull and his chargers, I suppose it was because of their similar boisterous personalities. And I got along well with Hale, we had the same dark and perverted sense of humour and she could dish out sarcasm just like I could. Oh the fun times we could have.

Since everyone heard that the great Champion of Kirkwall was in Skyhold, the inn was covered with people. So much so that I couldn't hear my own voice. Hale and I left the inn and wandered up to my room to continue drinking. I had asked Flissa to bring us a shit ton of ale. We were already tipsy so my room was filled with giggles and horrible jokes. "Knock knock" I began as we sat down on my large bed.

"Who's there?" I was teaching Hale knock knock jokes.

"Interrupting cow."

"Interrupting cow wh-"

"MOOOO!" I screamed and giggled when I scared the shit out of her.

"Jesus that scared me, great joke. I may try that on Fenris!" she was clapping at me as if I had done something amazing.

"Fenris huh?" I waggled my eyebrows suggestively.

She giggled once more "Fenris is my lover" she said with a blush, her eyes glazed over as if she was reminiscing.

"Is it serious?" I asked softly, smiling at her love struck expression.

"I think it is, we've been through so much together that we are…were, nigh inseparable" her smile faded and was replaced by a forlorn frown.

"Were? What happened?" I scooted closer to her and grabbed her hand in support.

"When Varric asked Garrett to come here I wanted to come with. We fought Corypheus before and I felt horrible that we failed. You see…the tattoos I have was carved into me by a Tevinter Magister and lyrium was placed inside" to prove her point she began glowing brightly, my eyes widened in shock. It was beautiful but having it carved into you must have been the most agonising pain. "I heard about the red lyrium and I was scared that it was going to affect us. I snuck away from Fenris and left him a note that I had left. I don't know what red lyrium can do to us so I'd rather find out instead of him" she looked so sad, as if she was pained by being so far away from her beloved.

"Do you honestly think that was the best idea?"

My question seemed to break her down for she started sobbing "no! I left him and I feel horrible! He must feel terrible and so angry…" she sobbed even harder.

"Oh sweetie" I hushed her and pulled her into my arms, cuddling her close to my chest "you thought you were doing good, how about tomorrow we ask Varric to find Fenris and bring him here. Does that sound good?"

She looked up at me with wide and hopeful green eyes "I'd…I'd like that very much…I miss him" her longing and love struck look returned. What I wouldn't give to be able to have a look like that. To miss someone so fully that it almost pained me. Love hurts, but It's a pain I would love to feel. With every fibre of my being I wished to love someone completely, and to have that person love me just as much. My mind briefly flashed to a pair of stormy blue eyes that contained so much intense emotions. I quickly shook my head to rid myself of such thoughts, this sweet elf in my arms was more important at this moment.

After a while she managed to calm herself completely and we returned to drinking and being merry. Something that had been lacking since Haven. Especially for me.

 **Hale= fox.**

 **I was wondering, I'm still trying to write my A wolf is Born story with Azcadelia (you saw her as the queen so you already know the ending to the story) But I was wondering if you wanted a Dragon Age 2 story with Hale in it. You can guess her back story and her romance interest but nothing else. It would be interesting to write. But please let me know in the review section.**


	17. The Story Of The Missing Children

**I am back, please don't hurt me! Sooo! I have finished Uni for the year so I will be writing more chapters. Also! I ah, can't seem to stick to one story so I am writing another one. Do you all remember chapter seven, when Danica opened her phone and showed the photo of her and her friends, the one with the orange hair and green eyes? Well, that character is going to be going on a similar out of world experience, only this time...TO THE FUTURE!**

 **HAA yes I am making a Mass Effect story where a person from this time is teleported to the Mass Effect Universe and is central to saving the Universe. I haven't gotten it truly started yet but it will be good...I hope. Anyway, I will update this story to let you all know when the first chapter comes up if you want to read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age, Bioware does.**

 **Claimer: I own everything I create**

 **Please Enjoy this chapter**

Solas had walked up the stairs that led to Danica's room. He had been worried for her as it was late in the day and she had yet to come down. Usually she was up just as the sun had risen. She had not been in the inn long enough to get too inebriated, and yes he had been watching her from a distance, that was how he knew. Perhaps she had continued drinking with that Champion of Kirkwall's friend, the fire haired elf woman.

Once he arrived at her door, he tapped twice and listened for an answer. All he got was a groan so with that he entered. Inside, he saw the Inquisitor and her new friend sprawled across the large bed. Neither had their heads on the pillows. Danica had her body lain sideways and was sprawled out like a star. Her elven friend was lying on her stomach, facing the end of the bed, the complete opposite way that you are meant to sleep.

Yes his theory was correct, they had drunk themselves into a stupor. "Inquisitor" he said loudly, earning himself a loud groan from both of the dazed ladies. "you must wake up Inquisitor, there is much for you to do" another groan. He chuckled and walked closer to the bed. Upon closer inspection, he noticed Danica's appearance was in complete disarray. Her skin was a paler pallor than usual, a hint of green was mixed in. Her hair was knotted and teased, giving it a more frizzier look. She had a sheet draped over her but he could see that she was wearing the clothing she wore under her leather armour to stop chaffing. Her friend was in the same condition. "come on Inquisitor."

"Hmm same my name nice and sweet like, silly elfy prince" Danica muttered to herself, she sighed deeply and rolled onto her side.

Solas chuckled deeply, enjoying the rare moments where the beautiful elf was all out of sorts "Danica" he said deeply so only she could here.

"Yesss, pretty prince says my name so nicely" he saw a smirk appear on her sickened face.

"I know you're awake" he heard two sets of giggles "would you like me to bring you something to deal with your frazzled minds?" they groaned in approval "I will return momentarily" he waltzed out of the room and into his room where he had a few lyrium and some herbs that would help cure their dazedness. He quickly returned with a pot of brewed tea and a couple cups. "sit up now, I have a tea that will help" he watched the women struggle to sit up but waited patiently until they were fully upright. "alright, now drink this" he handed the cups to the ladies and allowed them to drink.

The orangette sighed in pleasure "this is fantastic, are you going to marry this man Danny? He is too dreamy."

Danica hummed "I may actually get down on one knee and propose to you Solas, you are a life saver."

Solas smiled "I do what I can to ensure you are well and healthy."

"Just as a husband should" the tattooed elf said with a giggle.

"Stop trying to play matchmaker Hale" Danica shoved the red haired woman who gasped and tried to keep her cup from spilling. "Was there something you needed Solas?"

"I was merely worried as you did not leave your room yet" he replied, trying not to make it seem as though there was something more to his worry. He still was not ready to deal with his feelings for the enchanting woman yet, he promised himself many months ago that he would not delve too far into this infatuation. He has, sadly, failed and broken that promise. He wanted this woman like flowers wanted water. He had gone too far, fallen too deep into this ocean and no matter how far he swam he could not reach the surface. It was too late for him, but he would drag this out until he could not stand to be away from Danica.

"What time is it?" the Inquisitor asked with pinched brows.

"About a little past midday last time I looked" the girls eyes widened.

"I am late! I was supposed to speak with my advisors 3 hours ago!" Danica went to jump up but wobbled slightly and sat back down "hmm nope, not doing that again" she muttered.

"Finish your drink Lethallan, it will help rejuvenate you" she nodded silently to the Fade Elf and continued to drink her tea. He watched her finish it to make sure that it went down smoothly and that it had healed her ailment "I shall leave you two to dress and bathe" she nodded and said her thanks as he left. He smiled to himself as he descended the stairs, his patience was running thin.

We were once again on the road, saving Thedas one village at a time. Leliana had received a message from one of the chantry sisters in Lothering, asking for help. There wasn't much in the letter, it stated that they needed help with rifts and that something dark was happening. It wasn't much to go on but Leliana trusted this sister, though she wasn't going to tell us why. It wasn't a big deal to me, the rifts were my main concern but I was happy to help with keeping people safe.

I've noticed that Ferelden has more rifts and demons than Orlais, that may be because the The Breach was in Ferelden, but Haven is on the border, so it could go either way really. Maybe it has something to do with all the Elvhen ruins in Ferelden. Solas told me that demons seemed to be drawn to places like that as magic still clung to its cracked stone walls.

We had arrived in Lothering in the middle of the day, many of the villagers were restocking their wares from the stalls they manned or were heading home for lunch. Men were heading to the pub to rest their feet whilst their wives corralled their hyperactive children towards home. I had learned that Lothering was attacked ten years ago by Darkspawn, it was the first village that was completely destroyed by the Blight. Once the Hero of Ferelden and the other Grey Wardens killed the Archdemon and all the monsters retreated to their hole in the ground, many of the refugees that were saved by the Wardens had returned. Houses were rebuilt, business was once again booming and it was thriving better than how it was before.

I was travelling with Solas, Bull, Cassandra, Dorian and Hale. I would have brought Varric along with us but he wanted to spend time with Hawke. I was finally allowed to bring Casanova along with us, since he was wild and untamed he was too dangerous to go into battle with us so I trained with the Inquisitions beast master. Now he knew what to do on command and was the perfect team member. He was really good at hiding at night as he was completely black.

We reached the Chantry and talked to one of the initiates who told us where Sister Maria, the woman who sent us the message, was waiting for us. She had a small room at the back of the Chantry that was filled with books scattered on every flat surface. The woman in question was sitting at a desk at the back of the room, she had short, cropped brown hair and brown skin. She wore the typical Chantry robes. "Ahh, Inquisitor, thank you for coming to our aid."

"But of course Sister Maria, it's my job to close any and all rifts" I replied to her kindly and gave her a short nod in greeting. The rest of the group, minus Cassandra, was waiting outside for us. "I know about the rifts but you briefly explained another danger your village faces."

"Yes, I was unable to explain it in my letter, too many traitorous eyes" the seeker and I waited for her to continue "you see, Denerim had sent us guards to defend us about a month ago but I've noticed something is not right."

"Not Right?" Cassandra asked.

Sister Maria nodded, her expression serious "Yes, the Captain of the guard, Lord Malakai, is a very suspicious man. Many families go missing and the parents turn up dead the next day without their children but he has done nothing to stop it nor has he investigated these deaths. We assume it is demons but have found nothing to suggest such. I know this is not your area of expertise but we desperately need your help" she looked fearful and desperate, she could do nothing but weep for these innocent people. It pulled at my heart.

"We will help you and stop these deaths, no family should be torn apart like this. I will find out what happened to them and find the children, even if I have to die trying" the Chantry sister's expression brightened at my words, hope filled her dark brown eyes.

"You fill me with much hope, Maker smile on you" we said our farewells and left the Chantry. We quickly explained to the others about the situation and they agreed to help. "I say we split up and search for information. Bull and Dorian, you go to the pub and talk to the drunks" they nodded and wandered off, not before shooting each other and me a glare. "Cassandra, you go with Hale and talk to the guards from both Denerim and Lothering, your seeker insignia will make people more easy to talk to. Meet us at the pub when you're done" they nodded and wandered off, leaving me, Solas and Casanova. I turned to him.

"What shall we be doing?" The Fade expert asked me.

"We, are going to be knocking on doors and asking about the disappearances."

His expression soured "I don't know how well that will go, Ferelden's are just as bad as Orlais when it comes to the treatment of elves. Hale will be fine as she is with Cassandra but we shall not get much luck."

I sighed in frustration "I'm getting _reaaal_ sick of this world's racism."

"You shall get used to it one day, though, it's not something to ignore" I nodded to him in silent agreement.

"One day…just not now" I cringed and shrugged my shoulders "let's go" he nodded and followed me and Casanova.

We knocked on a few doors and each one was hesitant to talk to us. Some were straight out horrible to us, whilst others were suspicious of why we were here. No one knew we were from the Inquisition, I kept two thick gloves over my hand so my glowing mark was barely visible. It would only light up when I was close to a rift. After 5 houses I was getting sick of getting no answers. I was about to call it a day when someone stopped me. "Excuse me!" I heard a woman's call out to us, we turned around and I froze. Tears threatened to spill out and down her cheeks. My heart raced like a loud drum. It threatened to beat out of my chest.

There, standing before me was my sister…she was the spitting image, shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Even her height was the same.

I didn't move, nor did I blink. I was afraid that if I did I would she would disappear. Solas had noticed my sudden stiff posture and decided to take charge, he would ask later. "what can we do for you?" he asked the woman as she stopped before us.

"My name is Silvia, I'm a Lothering guard whose been investigating the kidnappings" her named snapped me out of my state of shock, it wasn't my sister. My sisters name is Chloe….perhaps this woman is the previous incarnation of my sister. One could only dream.

"Have you been able to find out anything?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Nothing but…" she stopped and look around before speaking again "I believe the Denerim guards have something to do with this."

Solas frowned "why do you think that?"

"These disappearance started exactly the same time they arrived to protect us" I looked at the ground in thought, it was the most logical answer. Technically it's the only source of information we have gotten. "Let me join you, I can help."

"Of course" I replied quickly "we shall meet you tomorrow at the bridge say….at dawn?" she nodded and said goodbye before rushing off. I watched her go, a longing expression on my face.

"Care to explain why you suddenly turned to ice?" Solas asked after a moment of silence.

"She looks exactly like my sister...as if she is a perfect copy in all but her name" I replied softly, though loud enough that he could hear.

The elf man stared at me in shock and sympathy "it must be terrible to see someone who shares the appearance of your sister yet is not."

Tears started to pour down my face "my sister was my greatest and most cherished friend, she understood me like no one else and always knew what to say and do to make me feel happy and fantastic…to see Silvia I…it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I've never felt such longing to go home like I have now….it's horrible" I sighed and leant my head on his shoulder, he stayed perfectly still but wrapped an arm around my waist in support.

He looked down at my sad face and frowned "I am sorry that you must feel such pain, if there is any way I could help relieve the burden you carry I would."

I looked up at him and smiled "what did I do to have you in my life?" I kissed his cheek and pulled away "we should meet up with Bull and Dorian at the pub" he nodded and followed me towards the pub.

Bull and Dorian didn't get much information, it seems that any secrets the guards had were kept within the order. No one wanted to spill the beans, even when the delicious mage and sexy Qunari flirted with them. "They're not going to say anything, we need a new tactic" Cassandra said angrily, they too had no such luck. Despite Cassandra being a seeker, the guards were unresponsive and turned her away immediately.

"I've got the perfect plan" The Iron Bull said suggestively, his eyes were trained on Hale and I, a smirk slowly growing.

I raised a brow "whaaaat?" I asked him cautiously, I did not like the look he was giving me.

"The man over there" he pointed to a brown haired Denerim guard, he was sitting with his fellow guardsman, having a blast and drinking a full tankard but every now and then his eyes would trail over to our group and look at either myself or Hale. Ahh, I know what he wants now "one of you get him drunk and get his tongue wagging."

Hale scrunched her face up "absolutely not, I'm in a relationship and I refuse to sully it" her words were final, meaning…

"Greeeaaat, so I have to be the one to do it" I drawled in an annoyed tone, I've flirted with people sure but not to get information. What do I look like, Black Widow?

"You do not have to if you don't want to" Solas brought up, his voice sounded slightly strained. Huh, he doesn't want to get into a relationship yet dislikes the thought of me flirting with someone other than him. Well, he can't have it both ways.

"We have no choice" I looked to Bull, completely bypassing the glare Solas gave me "got any advice?"

"The owner of the bar created a drink called angels kiss, men think it's an alcoholic drink but it's really just fruit juice. Order that and start to act drunk, I'm sure you know how to do the rest."

I sighed deeply "into the Lion's den I go, I'll put my right arm behind my head if I need an escape" the group nodded and watched me sway over to the brown guard, he immediately noticed my arrival and smiled "sorry for disturbing you, I saw you looking over at me earlier and I thought maybe you'd like to drink together" I smiled kindly but I made sure my eyes were seductive.

"Of course, anything for a pretty lady" he glared at his friends and waited for them to scatter off "what can I get you, I'm buying the drinks tonight."

"Oh, how kind of you" I touched his arm and smiled "I'll have an angels kiss please" he nodded and hailed over a barmaid, he ordered the drink and turned back to me. I noticed the barmaid looking at me in concern, no doubt noticing my choice in drinks. I nodded to her with a reassuring smile, she nodded back and left to prepare our order. "so, tell me, how is the life of a guard?"

Solas stared – no, more like glared – at the man Danica was talking to. The disgusting _shem_ had the nerve to touch her in such an intimate way even though he was undeserving of such a privilege. He knew that it had to be done to gather information but, seeing Danica accept such touches and return such affections made his blood boil. He knew she was not his, he's made it clear to her many times that a relationship was too dangerous yet these unbidden thoughts would not disappear "it's your fault you feel this way" he heard from beside him. He turned and looked and The Iron Bull who had spoken.

"And how is this _my_ fault?" he asked challengingly, he would not let this brute of a man tell him nonsense.

The Iron Bull shook his head "I'm not talking about the seduction tactic, I'm talking about the rage and jealousy I can see as clear as day."

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he replied dismissively.

"I was trained to be a Ben-Hassrath, remember? You can deny it all you like but you are jealous" the Qunari leant back with a smug expression "you feel jealous of any that talk to her or flirt with her yet you refuse a relationship, even though she would readily be with you. You have no one to blame but yourself for the feelings you have."

"Enough. I am not having this conversation with you" Solas snapped angrily, though deep down he took the Qunari's words to heart.

"Alright, fine. But you are going to lose her if you do nothing" he took a swig of his ale and turned his attention to the tattooed elf in the hopes of getting into her pants. It was futile, considering she was completely committed to her Vhenan but at least he could say he tried.

Solas turned back to Danica who was giggling flirtatiously with the drunken guard. The jealousy built back up immediately _"this is getting ridiculous."_

 _ **"You are going to lose her if you do nothing"**_ the Qunari's words flashed through his head, causing him to mentally sigh in frustration. This situation with the Inquisitor was becoming a problem.

I had managed to get him thoroughly sloshed and completely obsessed with me, he was putty in my hands, I had him wrapped around my finger. Now for my mission "I've heard frightening tales these last few days, is it true that children are disappearing and adults are being killed?" I made sure my tone was high pitched and scared so the man would try and boast, which he most certainly did.

"Don't worry darlin', *hic* you will be safe around me, demons won't touch *hic* you" he said smugly though his words were slurred and he didn't form complete sentences, I internally cringed at the man's flirtation tactics but I was happy he said demons.

"D-demons? Are they kidnapping people?" I said with a gasp, my hand touching his arm in support.

"Nah*hic* us guards do that…the dem*hic*ons take the kids…we kill da *hic* people" I restrained myself from glaring hatefully at this man, he was giving innocent children to demon and killing their parents! Despicable.

"Oh you're so strong! Where do you take these kids so that they are protected" I feigned innocence, as if I thought he was taking the kids to demons to be protected from evil.

"O-Ostagarrr, its empty but it's a good *hic* place for rifts….*hic*" finally, I got my answer. I giggled daintily at him as I raised my arm behind my head, signalling Bull to step in.

After a few seconds a large shadow was cast over us "ahh there you are" Bull said in relief.

"Oh, Hi Bull!" I cried out happily.

"Y-you know this guy?" the drunken guard said in fear. Good, his addled brain could still see he couldn't fight a Qunari.

"Yeup! He's my fiance!" I said happily, better to go the possessive route with this guy "thanks for taking care of me, bye bye now!" I giggled and walked off with Bull as we returned to our table. "Thanks for the save Bull" I said with a deep sigh, glad to be able to return to my normal tone and speech.

"Its fine, did you get any information?" he asked, everyone nodded along with him.

"The Denerim guards are taking kids to Ostagar and giving them to the demons that dwell there" the group looked at me in shock.

"Makers Breath!" Cassandra cried out "why would they do such a thing?"

"I may have a theory" Dorian spoke up "children have much stronger emotions than adults do, any demon could use a child's emotions for various reasons."

"Yes but finding out which demon is a problem" Solas chimed in "my guess is that it would be an elder demon, one who knows of such a thing and has the power to grant whatever the guards are wanting."

"So what will we do?" Hale asked "are we going to Ostagar?"

"Yes" I replied in strongly "I will not let these kids be used by a disgusting demon. We will leave early in the morning" I stood from the chair and looked down at the others "get to bed early, we ride at dawn" with that I walked off to the bar to pay for a room for the night. Once that was done I was led there and instantly fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.


	18. Purity and Hunger

My team and I had gotten up at dawn and quickly ate a pub dinner and headed off. Once we were ready we met with Silvia and explained everything I managed to found out, she was enraged by the guards and swore she would return the children. With a group that size we were sure to succeed.

The road to Ostagar was a week long, I wished to get there faster but it would wear the others and I out and use the energy we needed to defeat the demon. I decided to not take the highway, it was too dangerous as Denerim guards patrolled up and down. Instead, we travelled through the Kokari wilds so the demon(s) would be unsuspecting. That was the reason why it would take a week rather than a few days, the wilds were treacherous and you could get lost easily, we needed to be careful and stay viligant.

Every day we would walk from dawn till dusk, it was too dangerous to travel at night, wolves populated the area. The Darkspawn had destroyed the nature and wild life of the land when the blight ran through. Once they were dead life was able to return and the wolves took over. It was a good thing that Casanova was with us, he was able to smell any animals around and helped us to steer clear from any wolf dens. That and he's good for getting dinner. We also had to close a few rifts on our travels, they were no big deal as they spewed out low strength demons but every rift was a challenge, more on me than the others. No matter how many times I closed a rift, the pain remained immense. I could handle it of course but it didn't make it any easier. I try to forget that the mark is slowly killing me but every time I use it, it reminds me. Like a slap to the face. Solas has been able to stabilize it but for how long? No this wasn't the best time to think of such a thing, there was something more important for me to focus on.

Finally, after a week of travelling through the harsh wilds, we made it to Ostagar. I stared up at the large ruins that gave off an ominous aura that chilled me to my very core. "I don't like this boss" Bull said from beside me, I could hear the fear in his voice. The Iron Bull was strong and powerful but it was demons that scared him the most, honestly, I couldn't really blame him.

"Neither do I…but we have no choice, we have to save those kids" I replied to him but my voice was weak. "Silvia, do you know of any way to get in?" I asked the Lothering guard.

She hummed for a moment, obviously deep in thought "There's a cave that the Darkspawn created to get into the Tower of Ishal ten years ago. The demons may have already closed it or they may be guarding it, either way, it's the only way in."

I nodded to her in thanks "then that is where we shall go" I looked to my group "are you ready?" they nodded to me as we readied our weapons.

As Silvia thought, demons guarded the cave. They weren't too strong so it was easy to take them out. The tunnel wasn't incredibly deep but the drop from the tower was. "So ahh, how are we getting up?" I asked as I looked up "I can't climb for shit."

"Language Inquisitor!" Cassandra scolded with a disapproving frown.

"Oh sorry sorry…let me try that again" I cleared my throat "I cannot climb for druffalo dung" I looked at the Seeker with a big grin "how was that?"

She scoffed at me in disgust "it will do."

"So…how do we climb?" I asked once more.

"I can lift you and the others up there but I can't get up myself" Bull offered, it was good but I didn't want to leave him behind.

"I can raise the ground underneath us" Solas pointed out "The Iron Bull would not have to stay behind."

I grinned at him "that is a great idea. You brilliant man you" he shook his head at my antics.

"If everyone would stay close to me, it would stop people from falling off" we nodded and stood close though only I was touching Solas. He didn't seem to mind however as he raised his hands and cast his magic. The ground began to shake. Thinking that I was going to fall over, I clung to his arm. "Be ready, I am going to raise the ground" the shaking ground started to rise, it was slow as the Fade expert didn't want to go too fast for fear of his companions losing their balance. Just as the ground was nearing the top he slowed their ascent so it would slow to a stop without any problems "it is done" he brought his magic back within him and walked off the dirt and onto the stone floor of the castle.

"That was awesome, you have to teach me how to control nature" he nodded to me silently "can you and Dorian sense any strong demons?" I asked as I was unable to feel magic or demonic energy as well as they could. Sure I could sense them but I could not pin point or narrow down who we were looking for.

"Yes, the demon is at the top of the tower" Dorian replied whilst looking up at the ceiling "there are many demons in our path. Be on your guards" we all nodded and began the trek up the tower.

There were three floors we had to go through, each had different demons from hunger to rage but all fell to our combined strength.

My group were confident that we would be able to defeat whatever evil lay at the top and save the children.

 **We were wrong**

What we saw beyond the large door would haunt me for the rest of my life, it gave me worse nightmares than the death I saw in the future.

Before us stood a monstrous hunger demon, bigger than any we have faced before but that was not what made us seethe in rage. No, what made a fire rage within me was the children laying on the floor in a puddle of their own blood. They were mauled to death, bodies parts strewed around uncaringly, insides were outside and blood covered the entire floor. The hunger demon was feasting on them like a Christmas dinner. I could hear him gorging on their flesh, I could hear him slurping up their blood like a milkshake. I was horrified, and I'm sure the others were as well. I noticed that there were children alive and huddle in the corner, terrified and silently crying.

The demon heard my gasp and looked up and stared into my eyes, they were full of lust and pure, unrestrained hunger. He dropped the arm he was eating into a puddle, "The child finally returns!" he shouted gleefully, as if he was impatiently waiting for us to arrive.

I shook as I stared at the beast before me "what the fuck are you talking about?" I demanded, I couldn't care less about my language at that moment.

The demon chuckled, splashing blood and spit onto the ground "not telling!" it replied as if it was a child.

"Why did you kill these children!" I heard Hale shout venomously.

"A child's soul is so **pure** so… **succulent** , I become stronger with every bite!" he brought his gnarled fingers up to his rotting mouth and licked them, moaning at the taste. I shivered in disgust, forcing the bile from my stomach to settle. "you can never hope to defeat me! I MUST HAVE MORE!" he went to grab another limb of a child but I stopped him by throwing a ball of fire at him. My staff was raised threateningly towards the vile creature that stared at me in amusement "do you want to fight!? Very well!" he shot his hand up and a blast of shadow and darkness attacked the group, I yelped as we all fell to the floor. My muscles and back ached from whatever that was.

"What was that!? I've never seen a hunger demon cast a spell!" Hale shouted angrily as she helped Silvia and Dorian up.

"This should not be possible!" Solas shouted in shock as he helped me up, in all his years he has never seen a demon so powerful that he can use magic. Something was very wrong.

"There is no time!" I shouted "Solas, Bull, Cassandra, protect the children!" I ordered, they nodded and raced over. Solas placed a strong barrier around himself and the kids. No matter how much he wanted to be in the fight, these children needed to live and he could not hold the barrier if he was attacked.

"HAHAHAA, the child thinks it can win!" another shadow shot out but this time it grabbed me and pulled me into the puddle of blood and flesh. A barrier shot around the demon and I. "WE FIGHT ALONE, and when I win I will feast on your power and bring your hand to my master!" It screeched.

"DANICA!" I heard everyone shout. Hale, Dorian and Silvia were punching and swinging their weapons on the barrier in the hopes of breaking it. Even Casanova was trying to break it with his teeth but it was no use, it would not break.

"I will kill you!" I shouted as I stood up, blood covered every inch of my body. The smell of rotting flesh filled my nose, furthering my disgust.

"I'd like to see you try!" I shot out a never ending stream of fire just as he did the same with his own dark and twisted magic. It was a battle of strength and will, whoever gave out would die horribly. Sparks of fire and light shot from our connecting magic. Sometimes his magic would come closer to me and other times my fire would inch closer. "you are losing little elf!"

"NEVER!" I screamed loudly, my muscle were screaming and my mana was leaving my body like a waterfall. I didn't know if I could win but I had to try. I dropped my staff and brought my other hand up, hoping that it would produce more magic.

My knees began to wobble and forced me to kneel as his shadow came closer "DANICA!" I heard Solas shout loudly in terror, I was losing. My breaths came out in pants and my eyes clouded, I could hear the demon cackling but it sounded like I was underwater. I gritted my teeth and decided, one more push, use all the magic I contained.

I reached deep within and brought forth all the strength and power I possessed. I slowly got back to my feet as I felt my magic flaring. Something within me broke and pure power flowed over me. My fire glowed brighter and turned into white flames. I screamed loudly and pushed forward. My magic broke through the demon's darkness and headed straight for him. I watched as he writhed and screamed in agony as my magic burned him to a crisp. When he was nothing but ash I dropped my arms and just stood there, I felt drained yet…so much stronger. Something was released within me, something that had been asleep for so long had finally awoken.

I felt alive.

Knowing that everything was ok and nothing else could be done, I closed my eyes and allowed my exhaustion to take over.

Solas felt terrified as the barrier surrounded the demon and Danica, it was too powerful for her! He screamed her name but what could be done? It was hopeless. He watched on as the Inquisitor used all her power and all her magic to force the demon's dark magic back.

She was losing, her body was beginning to weaken and he watched helplessly as she fell to her knees next to her discarded staff, but she pressed on. Then, something happened. He could feel her gather her magic for a final push, then it burst forth. His eyes widened as he stared at her eyes that glowed with a green energy, just like his do when he uses his Elvhen magic. But this could not be possible, he knew she was of Elvhen descent and was born with pure blood but she was using magic that only an immortal Evanuris could possess! He stared in awe as her fire turned white and burned the ghastly demon until he was nothing but ash.

He lowered his barrier and watched as Danica simply stood there, staring at the ash. He rushed forward as she lost her strength and fell into the blood. "What in Thedas was that?" Dorian asked as he stood before Solas who had carried the woman out of the blood "I had no idea that Danica possessed such power."

"Neither did I" he replied "we must speak on this later, these children need to be returned and Danica needs rest" the group nodded and followed him out of the tower. Their minds lost in themselves as they reflected on what they just witness.


	19. Finally

When I opened my eyes I felt…different, but it was a good different. The air felt clearer and when I walked outside of my tent the sky was full of beautiful stars. The world was so different, so _beautiful._ I thought Thedas was magnificent before but now…it was almost like a dream. I continued to walk away from the camp, eyes trained on the floating lights. They had to be fireflies. I could feel the dirt give way under my bare feet, someone must have undressed me as all I wore was a white tunic and grey leather pants. I was still covered in blood from head to toe but I didn't really care at the moment. I walked through the trees with a large smile on my face as I looked at the falling leaves and fireflies that fluttered near my face.

I arrived at a small river and leaned down to wash away the blood. The water was cold yet refreshing to touch. I cleaned my face and the part of my chest that was uncovered when I wore my armor. My hair was a little difficult to clean but I managed with only a slightly damp shirt and pants. Once I felt clean enough I stood up and decided to simply stare at the scenery before me.

I could feel my magic tingling around me as if it was pleased to finally be free from its prison. Wanting to try it out, I raised my right hand and let a small orb of light appear. Even letting out such a small amount of magic felt freeing.

I giggled as a group of fireflies flew around me, it was so cute that I raised my orb and watched as they twirled around it happily, it looked like they were dancing. How have I never seen this before, it was like a whole new world. Did the block on my magic stop me from seeing the world like it was meant to be seen? All I knew was that I never wanted to stop looking at this.

Solas tried to stay awake in the hopes of watching Danica wake up but he was so exhausted that he ended up falling asleep beside her. He had a dreamless sleep which felt nice and rejuvenated him but when he awoke he realized that Danica was nowhere to be seen. He immediately panicked and ran out of the tent in the hopes that the elven woman was outside. He was about to call out to the others before he noticed footprints. So she had walked off, no doubt to wash the blood off her body. Silvia and Hale had cleaned her armour but no one wanted to clean her as they thought it was improper.

He silently followed the prints which led to a clear blue river and the most beautiful being on Thedas. Danica stood on the edge of the river, her hair was damp and her skin clear and blood free but that was not what enchanted him. No, it was the serene smile she had on her face as the wisps twirled around her and the orb of light she had in her hand. She looked so at peace and so happy that his heart warmed.

He could no longer deny himself any longer, his heart beats strong for Danica Fey. He was deeply in love. With that in mind, he strolled over to her "I see you are not hurt" he smiled in amusement when the Inquisitor yelped and spun towards him with wide eyes, the orb disappeared and the wisps scattered.

"Solas! You scared the shit out of me!" she grabbed her chest and took in deep breaths "I had no idea you were there."

"I was not quiet, perhaps you were too distracted by the wisps."

Her eyes widened in surprise "wisps? I thought they were fireflies."

"To many they would be seen as fireflies but that is what they disguise themselves as."

"Wow…wisps, that's pretty awesome," she said to herself softly, a dreamy smile graced her face,

"What where you like, before you came here?"

She shrugged before replying, "the same as I am now, although the added skills in magic and pointy ears are new," she said jokingly "why do you ask?"

"I wondered if the Anchor had changed you somehow. Altered your mind, your morals or even your spirit. Although now that I think about it, you would not be able to tell if you have changed or not."

"That's true if I have changed then I think I've changed for the better. I'm stronger, kinder and smarter. This is the first time I have done something as important as saving the world from demons and an immortal monster."

He smiled at her words "you show a wisdom I have not seen since my life in Arlathan. You are not what I expected when we first met." She was strange to him when they saw each other. Her clothing was different and her personality was crass and overconfident. The more he found out about her the more he realized that her overconfident persona was a mechanism to hide her fear and anxiety.

Danica looked at him with a raised eyebrow "what brought all this on?"

He looked at her with such an intense look that she thought he was going to reveal some terrible truth "I have not forgotten the kiss we shared in Haven" a surprised look crossed her feature, no doubt thinking he had put that in the past to stop them from having a relationship.

"Yo-you haven't?" she stuttered.

"Your fight with the hunger demon has made me realize that I would be devastated if you died. I would regret everything that I did not do or not start." He looked to the ground "you must realize that I have been alone many centuries, I have not started a relationship or even a friendship as I was afraid of the pain I would fell when it was over."

"What has changed?"

He looked back up at her with an expression she has never seen directed at her before "if you died, it would hurt immensely, regardless of us being in a relationship or not. I have gone too far and too deep to try and distance myself and forget you."

"Solas…" she trailed off, unable to think of the right words.

"I thought it would be better if you fell for someone else, it would be kinder in the long run but…seeing you with someone else…" deciding that words could not express what he was trying to say, he took action. He grabbed the back of her head and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. All his emotions were laid bare for her to see.

She sighed deeply in content and stepped closer to him so their chests were touching. She brought her hands up and intertwined them behind his neck, moaning slightly when he nibbled on her lower lip. Solas brought his other hand to grab the small of her back and squeezed it roughly, earning him another, much deeper moan from the beauty before him. He would never get bored with her exquisite taste and feeling. Her lips were soft and knew how to draw him in. Her moans were like music to his ears, he decided that he would spend many days trying to coax out those intoxicating sounds.

He stepped back after a moment and gazed into her eyes lovingly "Arlath Ma, Vhenan."

She gasped and her eyes widened "you said that to me once…in the future that never happened" now his eyes widened.

"I did?" so he had known of his feelings in that future world and accepted it readily, if only his current self had done the same.

"What does it mean?" she whispered.

"It means I love you, heart…you are my heart" with that he kissed her once more, only this one was softer and slower, it was to show his love rather than his passion. "Be mine?" he asked into her lips.

"Yes…I will always be yours" he smiled and kissed her again. With this act, they began their relationship.

It felt wonderful.

The next day we continued to travel back to Lothering to inform the Chantry sister of our success…and our failure. Just as it took a week to get to Ostagar, it took a week to get back. The travelling was hard on my body as I was still recovering from my using nearly all my magic. It was a silent trip, the children were too scared to talk and the members of the Inquisition were haunted by the massacre of innocents, it was hard on us all. I felt that I failed somewhat, Solas continued to reassure me that we had saved many children but I was stuck in my spiralling darkness, I would continue to feel that I failed. Sometimes I felt their blood was still on my skin, even if it wasn't.

My moment with Solas were a great distraction from my dark thoughts but only in that moment, the next day I awoke from a horrid nightmare where I relieved that horrid moment over and over again, only all the children were killed. I was relived that Solas did not enter my dream, I wanted to witness it, to remind me that I needed to get stronger. My magic wasn't going to cut it in this darkened world. I was like a stumbling toddler still trying to learn how to walk. What I needed to do was fly, and with my wings finally free I could do just that.

We had informed Chantry sister Maria who had shed a tear for the children we lost, she was angry at the Denerim guards that had done this and wanted justice. I offered to write a letter to the King to inform him of this treachery which she heartily agreed. Hopefully my reputation would convince him to do a thorough investigation into every single one of his soldiers.

Once that was done we waited around until the letter was received and the King brought his loyal guards to deal with the corrupted. Instead of any form of mercy, the guards were murdered on sight. Not like any of us cared, they deserved it. Lothering no longer need Denerim's protection and neither did they want it. After they found out what happened to their villagers they thought it best to keep to themselves. And since the rifts were closed by yours truly, they were free to do so.

Once everything was taken care of we decided it was best to head back to Skyhold. Sylvia decided to join us, she was no longer needed and thought her skills in battle would be better suited to fighting with the Inquisition. I was immensely glad for that as it meant I could get to know the person that looked exactly like my sister.

I knew that as soon as we arrived I would have to face my biggest challenge yet.

The royal ball at Halamshiral.


	20. Naughty Dance Lesson

**WARNING! SMUT AHEAD!**

I fucking hate Orlais.

I mean they have beautiful landscapes and wonderful clothing but everything else was utter shit. When the group and I returned to Skyhold I was immediately thrown into lessons of high society. I had to learn how to dance, walk, sit, stand, talk, eat, drink, and even how to breathe like an Orlesian. Leliana and Josephine were relentless and difficult teachers. Whatever I did was wrong I was forced to spend another hour on doing everything again. Dorian and Vivien were helping the others to learn how to dance. They would have been a much better teacher, well…Dorian would have been, if Madan De Fer was my teacher then she would end up being a pile of ash. Man, that woman pisses me off.

Every afternoon I would crawl into my bed and fall straight asleep from exhaustion, and when I woke up I would see rustled sheets on the other side of me, meaning that someone was sleeping beside me. I had an idea of exactly who sleeps beside me but I could never prove it as he was gone before I woke up.

Along with exhausting days I had exhausting sleep as well, I was getting 8 hours of sleep of course but the nightmares were horrible. What happened at Ostagar would continue to haunt me for the rest of my life, I had only just gotten used to killing adults but seeing the gruesome dismemberment and ingestion of innocent children by a disgusting demon…I don't think I could ever get used to something like that, and I never want to see something like that again.

"No, no, no! You keep wobbling when you turn! Start at the beginning" Josephine ordered again as I nearly tripped over my own feet whilst trying to waltz with Cullen. He apparently knew how to dance but his nervousness with standing so close to me was making it difficult to follow his lead as he kept trying to pull away when he got too close. It was cute at first but after the tenth time of Josie yelling at us, it was now annoying.

"Cullen," I said to the ex-templar exasperatedly "I am not going to burst into flames if you get too close to me..."

His blush deepened "I know I just…" he let out a deep sigh.

"I can't learn if you don't co-operate" I gripped his shoulder and hand and pulled him closer.

As we started the dance again and went to do a turn he gulped and pulled away which caused me to fall flat on my face "makers breath! I am so sorry Dani!" Cullen went to pull me up but I waved him away.

"Let's stop for ten minutes ok!" I shouted angrily into the floor, the others nodded and left the empty throne room. I groaned and continued to lay on my face. My nose was now throbbing after smashing it against the stone and I felt a headache forming.

"Having dancing troubles I see?" a suave voice called from above me. I looked up and saw Solas looking down at me with an amused smirk.

"You would too if your partner was a 40-year-old virgin who thinks he'll lose it if he gets too close" I was sure he hasn't had sex before, poor bastard.

Solas chuckled and helped me to stand, he frowned at my reddened nose "the Commander should be more careful when holding something so precious" he said as he cupped my cheek and ran a thumb over my nose.

I giggled "you are such a charmer."

"Does it hurt?"

I tilted my head to the right "It won't if you kiss it better" he shook his head and lightly pecked my nose, I giggled once more. Now that we were in a relationship he was much more affectionate and open with me, though it was rare for him to be so in public. "it feels much better now, thank you."

"It was my pleasure. Now come along, let us continue your lessons."

"But…I'm terrible at it" he shook his head and pulled me to his chest, he placed my left hand on his shoulder and my right in his.

"No, you are not…you merely have not had the right partner" he began the dance, moving us to a silent song. "the waltz is not just a dance, it is a conversation. One of seduction and power" he twirled me out effortlessly and pulled me back in so he could raise me into the air and twirl me around. I laughed and grabbed his shoulders as he gently brought me back down. "it is sensual, a way for two beings to connect to each other" he pushed me as close to him as possible, our chest touched as we glided across the floor. It was an exquisite experience, to feel the strength Solas held and exuded merged with a gentleness and sensuality he always kept hidden deep within. He oozed seduction like a whirling tornado, he could charm any woman without even trying. There was barely even a gap between our chests we were that close, I swore at that moment that he could feel my racing heart. I never wanted this moment to end, we've been close and intimate before but not out in the open, it was so surreal. "it is also a display of power." The world around us disappeared and all that was left was us and the passionate aura that permeated the air "There is strength in allowing someone to lead but even as you follow another you let them know that you hold all the cards." We glided to a stop and before I knew it I was gasping as he dipped me down "the final step is always one of victory."

"And does the victor get a prize?" I said as I looked up at him seductively, my lips were stretched into a sensual smirk. I was a picture of lustful passion, heaving breasts, reddened cheeks, sultry eyes. I knew I had captured him like a spider catches a fly.

"Most definitely" he leant down and kissed me passionately, earning him a slight moan. The man had a way of making you feel ethereal when he kisses you, his lips ignited a fire on my skin wherever it touched. I was addicted to him as if he was the tastiest treat.

When he pulled away he brought me up with him, chests still touching "do you believe that you are the victor?" he asked mischievously, he had a playful twinkle in his eyes, I could tell he wanted to prolong this intimate moment between us for as long as he could.

"Indeed. But I am willing to call it a draw. I am a generous person after all." I fluttered my eyelashes innocently "Does that mean that I too get a prize?" he nodded and soon enough I was swooping in for another passionate kiss.

"Well, this is not what I expected to see coming back in" we drew apart and looked at the intruder. It was Josephine and Cullen.

"Oh you two have the worse timing" I huffed joking. I noticed the glare Cullen sent towards Solas and inwardly chuckled. I felt a little satisfaction and pride that I had two strong, powerful and incredibly attractive men vying for me, I seemed to become a little vain since arriving in Thedas. Though everyone would feel the same if they were in the same situation as me. "Are we continuing the lesson?"

Josephine giggled "no, I believe Solas has helped. We shall continue tomorrow" I nodded and took off the heels I was forced to wear. I am used to wearing heels but not when they are stepped on and worn for nearly 2 hours straight. I sighed when my feet were freed from their horrible bonds. "I do however have to steal you away so you can meet with the tailor."

I groaned "yay…more standing" I rolled my eyes and kissed Solas on the cheek quickly just to annoy him and jogged after Josephine and Cullen.

I had been standing on this stool for an entire hour! I love my tailor, Madam Cotashe as she has made all my outrageous outfits but…why do I have to stand on a stool!? She had to measure every part of my body just in case my measurements changed since the last time I got a dress, then she draped various fabrics over me to match the colours to my hair, skin, and eyes. Josephine, Madame De Fer, Dorian, and Leliana were talking about outfits and what I had to wear to Halamshiral. Seeing as I was the Inquisitor I had to be the best dressed than even the Empress of Orlais herself, that could never happen but that is what every noble strives for.

"No, she needs a half loop stitch with low viscosity rayon!" Josephine said determinedly, they had been arguing for over an hour now as each had a different view on fashion due to their upbringing.

"That is impossible because it would pucker" Madam De Fer shot back "what she needs is a scallop trim on the outer hoop skirt made of satin, it works all the time in my dresses."

"Absolutely not it would just fall apart, why not have a mesh of organza overlaying marbled velvet" Dorian snapped.

Leliana shook her head "As beautiful as that would look the velvet would get caught on the organza silk and could tear with a strong jerk."

By this point, I was already irritated by the argument and the pain in my feet "alright enough!" I shouted, they stopped their petty squabble and turned to me with raised eyebrows "do you honestly think that I would just wear any old Orlesian fashion?"

"You are going to an Orlesian ball my dear you have no choice" Madam De Fer replied.

"If that was the case then I would have worn the outfits you all wanted me to wear when I became the Inquisitor. If you want me to make a statement and gain followers then you are going to let me continue to design my outfits" I heard Josephine gasp.

"I love your outfits Inquisitor but you have no knowledge of high-end fashion."

"I don't need knowledge" I waved Madam Cotashe away and stepped off the stool so I could sit on it "look guys, I am an elf which to Orlesian standards means wild savage so any old Orlesian outfit would make them think I was a cute little child who was trying to copy her mommy. I need to be bold and completely different. Give me a day to think of a design and you can converse with my tailor of the materials you can use. Have I not proved to you all that I can wow people?"

The group seemed to be agreeing with me as they no longer looked terrified by the prospect of me dressing myself "very well" Leliana said with a resigned sigh "design the dress and give it to us first thing tomorrow, you have done enough for today so go and rest. I shall call you if you are needed for a rift" I nodded enthusiastically "get Hale to come up here so we can get her measurements, she has been hiding from me."

"Of course" I chuckled and left the room in search of my lyrium tattooed friend. Well, actually it wasn't a search as I knew exactly where she would be, drinking it up with Varric, Hawke and the Bull Chargers.

"I'm not kidding! I really got my arm stuck once when I tried to see if I could walk through walls!" I heard Hale say as I entered the Inn. I saw the group sitting at the long table.

"Were you drunk when this happened?" Bull asked as I slipped into the chair beside Hale.

Hale shook her head "No Hawke dared me to do it, I was stuck there for an hour as Varric told everyone not to help me."

"Then how did you get out?" Crem asked with an amused chuckle.

Varric snorted "her boyfriend Broody let her out because she tricked him with sex."

"Well I wasn't about to do that with Anders or Isabella, that would mean I had to actually do it. At least with Fenris, I like it."

"Wouldn't sex between you and Fenris be like a light show?" I asked "like with every thrust your tattoos would light up?" my question caused every to fall silent for a moment before all exploding into a chorus of laughter.

"Oh Maker I can picture that! That would be hilarious!" Garret shouted in between laughs "when I saw the flashing lights through your windows I thought you were practicing heart ripping not…that!"

"Noo don't think about that!" Hale whined pathetically with incredibly reddened cheeks.

"But you're not denying it" I teased, when she remained silent I cackled "that really happens! You really do pulse?"

The blush reached the tips of her ears as she stared at her tankard and said, "….yes" that caused another round of raucous laughter.

"I am so glad I came in when I did!" I took in big gulps of air before speaking again "Leliana wants you by the way and you can't avoid her anymore it's an order."

The tattooed elf groaned loudly "I don't want a dress!"

"Dorian will be there" she skulled the rest of her tankard and shuffled out of the room without complaint. Hale had a strong bond with Dorian and owed her life to him as he smuggled her and Fenris out of Tevinter. He would be the only Tevinter noble that she and Fenris liked.

"Has anyone else been dressed up yet?" I asked the group, I chorus of groans answered my question.

"I am being forced to cover my chest…" Bull grumbled childishly.

"I've never asked but why don't you wear shirts, well, besides the fact that you really don't need one."

Bull chuckled "if you haven't noticed already" he pointed to his horns "these make it a little hard to get any clothing on my chest."

"What about button ups?" I asked.

"By the time I knew about button ups I already hated covering my chest and made the decision to never wear anything."

"And I am glad for that decision, it's like a free strip show!" I said chipperly.

"Please no flirting at the table Giggles it's bad enough when you do it with Chuckles" Varric scolded.

I giggled at his annoyed glare "Come on Varric, I'm allowed to with Chuckles because he's my Chuckles."

"But I've seen the irritated look Solas gives you when you flirt with other men and women" Garret commented, "he hates it."

I pointed at the Champion of Kirkwall with a sly grin "aha but that is my plan. Not that any of you will ever see but when I go to a private place with Solas after flirting he becomes very possessive and affectionate."

"I'm sorry but I don't see Chuckles as the seductive type."

"Have you two ever…." Bull trailed off but the wiggle of his eyebrows told me what he meant.

"Uhh noooo, no we haven't" I sighed "don't get me wrong I certainly want to fuck his brains out but Solas is not like that, he wants to wait until we are certain this relationship is what we want."

"That has to be annoying" Dalish piped up "how long have you been on a dry spell for?"

"Ummm…nearing to 2 years now I think."

"Oh, you poor child" Dalish placed a hand over her heart and looked at me with sympathy.

"Yeah, yeah everybody give me pity but I'm not going to pressure Solas into it" my glare turned into a mischievous smirk "however, that's not going to stop me from making it hard for him to say no."

"You are such a minx," Garret said with an impressed smirk "Kinda makes me wish I was straight."

"Oh, how you flatter me" I giggled and fluttered my eyelashes at him "speaking of Solas, I'm going to see where my fade expert is hiding." I stood from the bench and said my goodbyes to my friends.

Usually when I went to look for my fade expert was in the rotunda, painting one of our adventures or reading one of the many books we had in the library. When I saw it was empty I peaked into his small room and saw that that too was empty. Incredibly confused I looked around every place I knew he frequented, the library, war room, the small private garden that both Cole and I grew flowers in, the kitchen, main hall and the rafters. Nothing. I got bored and decided to head up to my room and maybe paint one of my walls, I had finished painting my stairway with an array of colours and designs and I had painted the balcony that faced the mountainside.

When I opened the door to my room I was happy that I finally found Solas, what he was doing however confused me. All of my furniture was pushed to the balcony or in my storage room. Various paints were put in high sided trays and scattered around the room. "What are you doing Solas?" I asked when I saw him putting another tray on the floor.

"I remembered one of our conversations whilst traveling, about how you wanted to paint your floor so I brought paint here to do just that." I gasped in surprise and ran into his arms, he chuckled and hugged me tightly as I peppered his face with kisses.

"I can't believe you remembered that conversation, that was months ago!" I leant down and kissed him as passionately and as quickly as possible. "you are amazing, do you know that?"

"You have told me once or twice" he joked back as I stepped away. I raced over to my cupboard that had my pink fluffy cat bag inside, as it was my most cherished possession I hid it at the bottom and at the very back. I never touched anything, not even my phone but I decided that this was one of the times that I needed it. "Your phone?"

"Yes, I thought a little upbeat music could help." I turned on my phone and went to my music, I scrolled down to the playlist I thought would be the best and pressed play once I set it down on the corner of the table that was slightly inside the room. I asked Madam De Fer about a spell where sound is amplified and got her to teach me so now my music was playing as if I had speakers in every corner of my room. An upbeat violin was the first thing we could hear "this is a violinist called Lindsey Stirling and my favorite musician." I took off my shoes and with a smile, I skipped around Solas and stepped into the paint trays. My feet splattered onto the floor with every stomp or skip I took "dance!" I skipped to Solas and grabbed his hand, pulling him along with me. He let out a bellowing laugh as he joined me in my dancing.

We skipped and twirled around the room in an uncoordinated choreography that most would find silly but to me, it felt amazing and the most fun I've had in Thedas. Our feet made a rainbow of colours that hid the dark and dreary colour of the wood underneath. My room now reflected who I was, crazy, wild and fun to be around. I loved to stare at the pure joy Solas had in his eyes and expressed so clearly on his face. It was rare for Solas to show any emotion, even to me. It was always in his eyes but never further than that. To witness such raw emotion made my heart race and my smile widen.

Once every bit of the floor was covered in rainbow feet we slowed to a stop and took in deep breaths. "That was fantastic, thank you **so** much for doing this" Solas nodded and pulled me into his arms.

"Anything to make you smile."

I giggled "you can be so sweet. I sometimes forget you have had centuries worth of experience."

"No matter how many years of experience I have, when it comes to you I have to rethink all of my tactics."

"Hmm, I dunno, that dance we shared earlier today worked pretty well to get me all hot and bothered" I gave him a mischievous smirk which he returned.

"Ah, I wish we weren't interrupted, I would have continued."

I leant in closer so our foreheads were touching "would you have really continued? To go all the way?" I challenged.

"Perhaps, if the moment continued" I blinked at him in surprise "did you honestly think that I wouldn't give you the pleasure you so desire Vhenan? Just because I believe we should wait to have sex does not mean I am going to deny you the sweetest ecstasy you will ever know."

I blushed deeply and looked at him with hooded eyes "really…? And can I return such pleasures?"

I heard him take in a stuttered breath before he replied: "most certainly, to have such an exquisite being such as you desire me is a pleasure in itself."

"You have an amazing way with words Solas" with that I pressed my lips against him, enjoying the sigh he exhaled through his nose. Whilst his hands were holding my waist, my hands were trailing down his chest. He let out another sigh of content as I got lower. I finally reached his trousers and began to unclasp the buttons.

"What are you doing?" he muttered against my lips.

"Giving you the pleasures you so desire" I replied as I knelt down on the floor. I ignored the wet paint that soaked my pants and instead focused on pulling down his trousers. The only sound coming from Solas was the slightly stuttered breaths he took as he stared down at me. I pulled his pants down his waist and freed his half-hardened cock. "someone needs some encouragement" I said as I looked up into Solas' eyes that was darkened by lust. I brought my right hand out and wrapped it around the base, I smirked at the sharp intake of air the elf took as I began to stroke him slowly, sensually. I could tell he was trying to remain silent, to not show me how affected he was by my actions. That simply would not do so I brought my head closer and took him into my mouth. I looked up once more when I heard the softest of moans leave his mouth. Encouraged by this, I took as much of him as I could and let out a loud moan which made my throat vibrate around his penis. This made him moan even louder and say my name softly. Chuckling, I began to move back and forth all the while licking the underside of his shaft.

"Danica," he said loudly as his hand moved down to grab my hair. I gagged as he took control of the pace by thrusting himself into my mouth. I allowed him to control and use my mouth however he wanted. I enjoyed the sounds of pleasure he was making and decided to seek my own pleasure by bringing my left hand down to delve into my trousers and finger myself whilst circling my clit with my thumb.

Solas noticed where my hand had disappeared to and felt a surge of arousal shoot straight to his cock. His thrusts became erratic and uncoordinated as his orgasm neared. Our moans were melding together and bouncing off the bare room. I could feel his end nearing and kept him in my mouth when he tried to pull me away. I looked into his eyes as he orgasmed and shot his cum into my mouth and moaned as I swallowed it whilst fingering myself so I too could finish. Solas watched me silently, pleased to see how aroused I was by the pleasure I was giving him. He stroked my hair as I moaned his name and orgasmed.

He pulled me up to his lips and kissed me passionately. "was I good?" I asked once we pulled away.

"I am jealous that another man has had you touched them in such a way" his voice was deepened and slightly rough due to his arousal "you are…exquisite."

"Yes, I am" I pecked his list and stepped away so he could pull his pants up. Once that was done I kissed him once more and helped him to pour the leftover paint into buckets so they could be thrown into the bin.


	21. Heroic New Arrivals

**My computer froze 4 times whilst editing this which means I've had to edit this 4 times so you better enjoy this chapter.**

The moment I woke I felt peaceful, there were no nightmares or restless legs, just a dreamless sleep. The reason? Well, that would be because of the body lying beside me. After we had cleaned up the paints and moved my furniture back in its rightful place, Solas and I curled up on my bed and decided to go to sleep early. That was the first time he slept with me without sneaking into my room.

When I was more awake I decided to enjoy the tight and comforting spoon the immortal elf had me in. I thoroughly enjoyed the warmth he emanated as the room was cold due to the frosty environment outside. I had never dreamt of being in the position I am now, leader of an organisation, the only person who can save the world, an elf with ancient elf blood and magic powers and currently in a relationship with an incredibly handsome 8000-year-old immortal elf. If someone told me that would be my life I would have laughed in their face and then I would smack them. Coming to Thedas has been the best thing that has ever happened to me, it made me stronger, smarter and just an all-around better person. I hope that one day I can thank whoever brought me here.

I sighed dreamily when I felt Solas' arms pull me closer to him, he groaned into my neck and nuzzled it with his nose. I turned around and stared at his sleepy expression, his eyes fluttered open to stare into mine "good morning sleepy head" I said with a soft smile, he looked so sexy.

"Good Morning birds nest" I giggled at his rough voice and snuggled closer to his chest

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Quite early in the day I believe."

"Does that mean we have to get up?" the fade expert chuckled at my whining tone.

"We have no prior engagements so we may stay in bed for a little while longer."

"Yay," I replied childishly as I lent up to kiss his lips "I have to ask, why have you been sneaking into my bed and leaving before I wake up?"

"If I have offended you then I am sorry, that wasn't my intention. In the beginning, I thought it was best to keep our relationship a secret."

"And now….?"

He stared into my eyes intently with a suave smirk that always made my stomach flutter "and now I just don't give a damn…" he kissed me with all the passion he could muster, if his intention was to send my mind into a spiralling, jumbled mess he was doing an exceptional job. As his tongue intertwined with mine my body shifted so my thighs straddled his hips. His hands immediately went to my hips and pulled me forward so I ground against him. We both moaned at the friction it caused and repeated the action. "I am addicted to you" Solas sighed as I rolled my hips.

"I feel the same way about you" I replied as I leant down to kiss him.

"I need help Dani!" an unknown voice scared the hell out of both of us, Solas rolled over so I was under him and protected whilst he stared at the intruder.

"Cole, what have we told you about appearing in peoples rooms?" the fade elf asked the spirit sternly, he was not pleased by the interruption.

"I need to appear at the door and knock instead" the boy replied, "can I speak to Dani?"

I sighed and nudged Solas' chest so he moved and looked at the spirit "what's wrong Cole?"

"When I went to our garden I saw a dying flower so I pulled it out of the dirt to put it in sunlight but I think I made it feel worse" the poor boy looked positively agonised at the thought of being the cause of his flowers death. I took pity on him so I rolled out of bed, unfazed by Coles staring at my underwear-clad form.

"I'll help save the flower but I need you to leave the room so I can change hun, alright?" he nodded and disappeared, this time letting us remember that he was there. "sorry I have to cut our fun short Solas."

The elf got up from my bed and shuffled over to me, he pulled me against him and kissed my forehead "no need to apologise, you treat Cole as if he is your own son, I understand the need to make sure he's ok."

"He's just so sweet and innocent, I want to make sure he learns of the world the right way and not by Varric and Bull" They enjoyed telling Cole about the sexual side of the world and never any good things. I loved them but they weren't helping Cole at all.

"We better get dressed before Cole comes back in and sees something he shouldn't" I nodded and stepped away so I could put on a pair of brown pants and a simple baggy white blouse.

"Can I see you later?" I asked once I was completely dressed.

"I hope you come see me later, I'll be in the rotunda doing research or painting."

I chuckled "of course you will mister artistic fade expert" I pecked his lips and left the room so I could help Cole.

Cole all but dragged me down the stairs and to the garden, his panic about killing something innocent was causing him to shout whatever he was saying. Many people stared at us with weirded out looks as we passed but I paid them no mind, they would never understand Cole and did not need to.

We stopped at the private garden that was near the church but fenced off with a sign saying 'The Inquisitor's private garden, do not enter!' in thick black letters. Cole let go of my hand and raced to a patch of soil full of the spirits favourite flowers. I followed after him and watched him kneel down and carefully stroke the drooping and dull lily "No matter how much water I feed it, it won't be happy again."

I smiled reassuringly as I sat beside him "don't panic, it's not lost yet we have time" I brought a finger out and delicately stroked one of the dulling petals, it had liquid so it wasn't dried out but he no doubt tore its roots when he pulled it out of the soil. "I can reattach the roots you ripped and rejuvenate it with my magic." I continued to stroke the petal, giving it a little bit of my magic whilst I used my other hand to dig into the soil. I felt the earth around my hand and located the separated roosts and poured my magic into the soil, it acted like a wave of water and surged towards the roots. When my magic surrounded the broken roots I ordered my magic to touch the main roots connected to the lily, once they were touching I willed them to reattach and start taking in the nutrients from the soil and sun. "See? All better" the colour of the lily was back to its brightness and you could already tell that life was beginning to return.

"How do I keep it happy?" Cole asked as he stared at the flower with a cheerful smile.

"Water it twice a day, once in the morning and again in the afternoon, and only a small amount, if you give a plant too much it can drown."

"Will it stay alive forever now?"

"Nothing lives forever Cole. Like this flower, everything has an end. Sometimes you can prevent death for a while but it never stops coming. All you can do is make the passing as comfortable as possible."

"So all my other flowers will die too?" he looked so heartbroken but it was something I needed to explain to him. He doesn't live in the fade anymore, he lives in a world where something or someone could die without any warning so he needs to be prepared to face that heartache.

"Eventually yes but you have the power to make their lives wonderful, to make sure they are protected so they can live for many, many years."

He was silent for a moment, contemplating my words no doubt. When realisation struck him, he turned to me with a smile "so if I protect you, then you will live for many, many years?"

I smiled encouragingly "of course, if you are strong enough, both body and soul, you can protect everyone you care about."

"So that means I can help?"

"Yes, protecting someone is helping them to live."

He gave me the biggest smile he could muster as we both stood from the grass "then I want to help you live, I can't do that when I'm here so let me come with you when you go out."

I giggled "do you want to be my bodyguard?" he nodded "alright when I leave Skyhold you can come with me and help to protect me and others."

"I'd like that" he suddenly stopped talking and stared off into the distance "New people are here, they want to help," the spirit said abruptly. He pointed to the fence and saw Cullen walking towards it.

"Dani, I need you to come with me" I nodded and walked over to the Commander with Cole following dutifully behind.

"Is this something to do with the new arrivals?" Cullen blinked in surprise.

"How did you know" I pointed to Cole who walked away "oh, of course" he muttered plainly, he no longer hated Cole but he still did not trust him, all he saw was a demon and not a benevolent spirit whose only purpose was to help.

We hurried to the war room where the new arrivals were waiting. Once the door was opened I walked inside and saw two elves chatting happily with Leliana, both were incredibly attractive and incredibly armed. The amount of weaponry they had on them made me think they were assassins. "We're here" Cullen announced, the conversation stopped and everyone turned to me.

"Thank you for coming Inquisitor, allow me to introduce my friends" Leliana motioned to the female elf. She had long curly blonde hair that looked as though it was spun from starlight, diamond blue eyes and alabaster skin tattooed in Dalish markings. Solas was not going to like her. "This is Nodel Mahariel of the Grey Wardens."

She looked at me and shook my hand strongly "it's a great honour to meet the leader of the Inquisition. I've heard much about you."

"I've heard much about you, I think the honour is all mine as I get to meet one of the heroes of Ferelden."

"This is my Vhenan, Zevran Arainai" the man casually walked up to his love and wrapped an arm around her, he had golden blonde hair and honey coloured eyes that complimented his tanned skin nicely. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life, more so than even Solas.

"It is a pleasure to see such an exquisite and enchanting woman such as you, Inquisitor" he grasped my hand and kissed is softly whilst staring into my eyes seductively.

"Pleasure," I said as I turned to Nodel "do you always let him flirt with other women?"

"Yes, men too. I cannot change who he is so long as he remembers he is mine."

"I shall always belong to you Amore" the man kissed his love on the cheek. "My dear Inquisitor, we are here to help you stop the assassination of Empress Celene."

"Please call me Danica, I hate being called Inquisitor. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know about that?" I asked him.

"It was our lovely Spymaster who asked me to help. What better person to stop an assassination than an Assassin."

I guessed correctly it seems "assassin you say?"

"Yes, I was raised by the Antivan Crows before defecting during the Ferelden Blight, now I travel with my Amore."

"Thank you for offering your assistance, I'll have someone prepare a room for you wherever you like, I do have some business to take care of but I'd love to chat with you later tonight at the Inn if you'd like."

"We'd like that very much" Nodel replied kindly "Leliana, do you have time to show us around?"

"Of course I do" It was weird seeing the Spymaster so soft and…nice, she usually acts like a bitch "Inquisitor, If you have completed your design then please leave it on my desk so I can have a meeting with the tailor and anyone who wants to work on your dress."

"I will, so go have fun and take the day off."

"Thank you" she gave me a grateful smile and motioned for the other two elves to leave.

"That was interesting," I said to Cullen.

"I hope you are prepared to deal with Zevran. He is a sexual deviant."

"And you would know this how?" the man blushed.

"Women are not the only gender the man flirts with" I chuckled at the image of a flustered Cullen dealing with the suavest man on earth.

"Poor Cullen, having to deal with a sex god" I patted his shoulder comfortingly "now if you'll excuse me, I need some loving from my own sexy elf." I turned to leave the war room.

"What do you see in him?" I stopped at Cullens question and slowly turned to face him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked challengingly, I crossed my arms and waited for him to answer.

"I just…he's always serious, never says anything about himself and barely talks to anyone."

"Look, Cullen, Solas is just an introverted guy and there is nothing wrong with that, I've had the pleasure of seeing the man behind the mystery and I can tell you that he is a great guy with a lot of emotions. Just because he doesn't like talking to you doesn't mean he doesn't talk to others."

"I don't believe he's a good match for you."

"And what, you are?" he blushed and looked away "oh, so I'm right! If you were a good match for me then we would be in a relationship but we're not, are we?"

"If you would have given me a chance" he stepped closer to me and grabbed my hand "I care for you a great deal Danica and seeing you with Solas kills me."

I yanked my hand away from his and glared at him, just because I thought it was cool that two attractive men were vying for him doesn't mean I like it when one of them thinks they have a right to me "you don't get a chance Cullen, I'm in a serious relationship with Solas and if you can't accept that then that's just too bad."

He looked at me sternly, brown furrowed and lips taunt "no, I can't accept that" without any warning he grabbed my shoulder and the back of my head so I couldn't pull away and smashed his lips against mine, I immediately struggled against him as I wasn't about to betray Solas by enjoying the kiss. I punched his chest and pushed at it but he was like solid stone. He moaned into my mouth as he sloppily kissed me, my lips were pursed so lightly that he was kissing around my mouth and not on it. Finally, he pulled away and looked at me with a tender expression.

I was so angry at his forceful kiss that I reared my fist back and punched right hooked his cheek. He went rearing back by the force and pain "if you ever do that again I will cut off your fucking balls and feed them to you!"

"Danica please" he pleaded as I turned to leave.

"Fuck off Cullen before I make it so you will never have kids" I threatened him darkly, with one last heated glare I slammed the door close behind me and stormed through Skyhold so I could get to the one person who could calm me down. Unlike most women, I'm not about to hide what just happened from my boyfriend. "the nerve of that oaf" I hissed to myself as I slammed the rotunda door open.

Solas turned around to see who may have broken the door and was surprised to see it was me storming in with a livid expression. "Vhenan? What's wrong?" Ignored his question and instead stormed right up to him "Danica?" without a word I smashed my lips against Solas' just like Cullen had done to me, only this time both parties consented and enjoyed the kiss. Once I was satisfied I pulled back and took in a calming breath though it did not really work. "what was that about?"

I huffed and turned away from him "I just got forcefully kissed by Cullen and I didn't agree to it" I growled.

"WHAT!?" I was grabbed by my shoulders and turned around so I could stare at his livid expression "that is not something to joke about Danica" he said to me sternly.

"I am not joking at all! If you want proof, go see his bruised and swollen cheek!" I pushed away from him and shuffled over to his table so I could sit on top, I sighed and rubbed my temples in the hopes of getting rid of a small headache that was forming.

Solas stared at me, he understood my anger but my stiff posture and hooded eyes suggested I took Cullen's actions way more personal than any person should. He walked over to table so he stood in front of me "you are not telling me something? Has something like this happen before?" he asked worriedly.

"Not by Cullen, no but…In the other world, rape and sexual assault runs rampant and assaulters can go free if they have money."

Solas stiffened at the implication "please don't tell me you have been raped…" he feared that would be the case and prayed it was not so.

I looked up so I could stare at his eyes "no I've never been raped but I've been assaulted many times. Men think that because I'm pretty and a girl they can touch me without consequences. If I ever went out to party with friends I would be groped and humped and even kissed without my consent. I hated it but there was nothing I could do…so when Cullen kissed me I just exploded."

Solas' frowned deepened "humans are disgusting creatures," he said darkly "and Cullen is a fool for trying to force you to do something you did not want to do" he brought his arms out and wrapped them around me "no one is worthy of you, even me."

"If you weren't worthy of me then you would not be dating me," I said cheekily, I was right when I said he was the only person who could calm me down "if anything I am not worthy of you, I'm mortal and your immortal."

He closed his eyes and sighed "please don't remind me, it is painful enough to know that you will die long before I do."

"Who knows, maybe I am immortal. I mean I was taken through worlds so it could be possible."

"It definitely could be though there is no way of knowing, you have strong magical reserves that suggests you are like me. If you are immortal your magic reserve tends to be stronger than mortals as you have no limit. If a mortal tries to use magic above their reserves limit they would die or be very close to it. You, however, have reached above your supposed limit many times and all you have done is weaken yourself for a day or so."

"Then maybe I could be immortal" I reached up and cupped his jaw "would that be a good thing if I was?" I asked hesitantly, doubt crept into my mind. Maybe he was looking for a relationship in this century and when I was dead he would go and get another woman.

"Of course that would be good…no, that is an understatement" he placed his hands over mine and looked at me with the most intense look "to be with you for all eternity would make me the happiest man in all of Thedas."

My eyes widened as I looked up at him in shock, I've never had anyone say something so deep and meaningful to me "are you…do you mean it?" my cheeks were blushing heavily, flirtatious words and seductive ministrations never affected me as much as Solas' sweet words.

"Yes, you are such an amazing woman that I find myself falling in love with you. I've never cared for someone as much as I care for you." I let out a soft chuckle, my eyes watered slightly at his sweet words "why are you crying?" he said with a smile.

"These are happy tears," I said with a sniffle "no one has ever said something so sweet to me. I think I'm falling in love with you too" he smiled and with a joyous laugh he grabbed my waist and lifted me into the air and twirled me around. I laughed just as joyously as him when I saw the pure joy he had shown so clearly on his face that he has never shown before.

"If there is a higher power then you are its greatest creation" I laughed and kissed him when he was bringing me back to the floor, he was the most amazing man I had ever met.

"You are amazing, have I told you that before?"

"Once or twice," he said cheekily and we both shared a laugh.


	22. The Haunted House

We were meant to head out to search for the Grey Warden Stroud but Hawke had decided it would be better to wait until he had more information on the whereabouts of Stroud in Crestwood. For now, I was being sent on another mission. We usually go on missions to villages or random areas to close rifts but for some reason, we were being sent to a mansion, of all things. Apparently, a rift appeared in the cellar and has been wreaking havoc within and around the place. The wealthy owner, Lord Flarious of Orlais had begged Josephine through countless letters for our help. Along with getting rid of a rift, having Lord Flarious as an ally could bring more people and reputation to the Inquisition. The more people/reputation we had, the more power we could get and the more we could branch out across Thedas.

I had decided to take a different group along with me this time around. Sylvia, Hawke and Cole would be accompanying me along with Solas. I trusted the mage more than anyone in the Inquisition and he never wanted to be left behind whilst I travelled to dangerous places so he always came on missions with me.

The Fade elf and I woke up just as the dawn arrived as it would take a few days to get to Flarious manor. After suiting up, eating breaking and packing some supplies we were ready to leave.

It was the most awkward send-off I've ever had to experience. Whenever I leave on a mission, my advisors would walk us to the gate and send us off with a good luck and a short prayer to the Maker for our safe return. That was the usual, what was not usual was the awkward atmosphere. Solas had a permanent arm wrapped around my waist and a stern glare permanently directed at the Commander. It was understandable, considering what the stupid man had done. The man in question was silent the entire time, his cheeks stained a light pink in shame and a guilty look remained on his face. He would look at me apologetically before turning away quickly when he saw the glare on my lover's face. I couldn't care less about the Commander's feelings after what he did so I ignored him the entire time.

Even after leaving Skyhold Solas stayed possessive, perhaps my revelation affected him more than I thought it did. I wasn't against such affection though, absolutely not, in fact, I enjoyed the possessiveness. It made me feel wanted, which is the one thing I will always love feeling. Also, it gave me a get away free card when I do the same. Which isn't very often, the people in the Inquisition know that Solas is taken – by yours truly – so that meant he was off limits. No one dared to go against the Inquisitor. Solas on the other hand did not have such sway. It was because I was the Inquisitor that people wanted to get into my pants, my bed and anywhere else they could get into. People wanted me for either the power and sway I held or the body I possess. Solas could scare away most men – and women – that would try to come onto me, but sometimes there were very persistent people that would try even with Solas right beside me. He absolutely hated that and the only way I could calm him down was if I showed some intense public display of affection. He doesn't like PDA but it made his possessiveness dim.

Eventually, we arrived at the Manor to be greeted by a panicked Lord Flarious. "Finally! The Inquisitor! I have been waiting for too long!"

"Calm yourself, Lord Flarious," I said calmly, the man was clearly beside himself and he wasn't about to calm himself anytime soon. "I need you to explain to me what the rift is doing inside your mansion."

The man took in a few deep breaths to calm himself before speaking "the rift opened in my wine cellar a month ago but it is unlike any rift I have heard of. Of course, there are still demons crawling out from it but that's not the main issue…" he sighed and took on a saddened expression "you see…a few years ago, I had a maid. Vasilissa was such a sweet and wonderful woman who brought her son with her all the time. Then one day…her…her son fell down the stairs and broke his neck, luckily it killed him instantly so he felt nothing but Vasilissa was not the same. A month after…she killed herself. And now with the rift open, little Jacobas' ghost has come back and has taken control of the rift."

"A little boy controls the rift?" Solas asked with extreme interest, he never thought that a rift could be controlled, especially by a ghost.

"Yes, I-I don't know how but he can. He brings demons out at will and morphs the house at whim. Vasilissa has come to the mortal world as well though she stays in the attic where she…killed herself. She continues to mourn for her son, she doesn't know he's in the cellar and with all the demons lurking in every hall we can't tell her."

"So we are performing an exorcism. Great." I sighed deeply but knew it was inevitable. "I suggest you wait out here Lord Flarious whilst we clean out your home."

The Orlesian Lord nodded and grinned at me in thanks "thank you, thank you!"

I smiled and shook my head "no need to thank me, I'm just doing my job."

The Orlesian Lord thanked us once more before we all headed inside. "There is so much pain in here…" Cole whispered softly, his pale eyes looked on the verge of tears "so much anger and sadness…she mourns for her son, if only I could hold him again, I want to protect him but I failed…I was never meant to be a mother…I need him, where is he…where is my son?" I walked up to Cole and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, he looked at me and nodded, his eyes clearing.

"I am not familiar with how to exorcise ghosts," Hawke said softly, afraid that if he spoke too loud he would ruin the plan to sneak inside the mansion "I've seen them plenty of times, but they usually leave themselves."

"The veil weakens the tether spirits can have to the mortal world," Solas said informatively "they may come into the world but not forever and it is only a small part of their soul. It seems that the rift has allowed the spirits to physically walk into this realm from the Fade."

"So how do we take them back to the Fade?" Sylvia asked worriedly, seeing as this was her first mission, she had no idea how to do anything. She was a Lothering Soldier, she's never left the village where nothing ever happens.

"They will need to be reunited" Solas replied as we entered the Mansion through the front door. It was surprising that there were no demons outside or in the foyer but that didn't mean we were going to let our guards down. "It was their longing for each other that forced a rift open and brought them into this world. We need to bring them together so they will return to their eternal rest."

" _Momma?"_ a soft voice said from the shadows, we immediately pulled out her weapons and prepared for any danger.

"Is that the boy?" I said softly as I watched a translucent boy walk out from the shadows, I couldn't tell what skin, eye, or hair colour he had, only that he had short hair and a cute button nose and was an elf. He looked so lost and alone that it pulled at my bleeding heart. "Hey little guy, I know where you momma is" the little boy turned to me and that lost expression turned to one of complete joy.

" _Momma?_ " he said with a big grin.

"What?" I said in a confused voice. Before anyone could react the kid flew in my direction and grabbed me by the hand. The group screamed my name as I was pulled through the ground and into the cellar.

* * *

The group stared at the spot that their fearless leader had been just a second before, her staff was laying on the floor. "What in Thedas…" Hawke muttered to himself in shock, he didn't think the child would take someone, spawn demons yes, not kidnapping. "Cole, can you sense Danica or Jacobas?" he asked the spirit. Usually when the Inquisitor is busy Solas would be the designated leader as he knew exactly what Danica would want. Right now, however, Solas was in a state of fluctuating panic. He hadn't stopped staring at the spot where his lover had disappeared.

"He's happy" Cole spoke softly, "he thinks he's found his mother…she's warm, just like she used to be, and her eyes are so kind. She loves me, I've finally got my momma." He pointed to the ground beneath him "I can't hear Danica…its as if she's asleep, all I hear are his thoughts…"

"We need to find her…Now" Solas ordered strongly, his concern for Danica had overridden his sense of judgment. Who knows what Danica was enduring in the cellar. He didn't know if she was fighting an endless tirade of demons or fighting the little boy himself. Who knew how long it would take for her to exhaust her magic. The image of a demon cutting her in half caused his panic to become unbearable.

"Whoa, calm down Solas" Sylvia said sweetly as she rested a gauntlet on his shoulder "You're losing control of your magic" she motioned to the scorched carpet under his feet "take a deep breath…we'll find her."

Solas listened to the kind woman's words and took in a few very needed gulps of air. Once his panic subsided a bit he looked to his group. "The only way we can get to Danica is to bring Vasilissa to her son."

"So we are heading to the attic?" Solas nodded at Hawke's question and took off through the mansion.

* * *

I stared at the happy boy that was jumping up and down in joy. For some reason, he seemed to think that I was his mother. Perhaps I looked like her or had some resemblance to her. "Uh, kid…I'm not your mother. But I know where she is!"

The kid stopped his jumping and turned to me with a saddened expression " _oh momma…you don't remember me_ " he walked towards me with a smile on his face " _I can help_ " I leant back as he brought his hands out and touched my cheek. Suddenly, I felt my mind haze…

"Oh, sweetie.." I whispered to my son lovingly, my eyes were covered completely by a green glow "I'm sorry momma forgot, but I'm here now… and I'll never leave you…" I pulled my son into my arms and held him tightly.

The demons were endless and they seemed to be drawn towards Vasilissa. Her sorrow wracked the walls, her cries and moans of pain echoed through the halls. Sometimes water would drip from the walls or ceilings as if they were her tears. "This is getting ridiculous!" Hawke shouted irritably as he was once again drenched by the water. He was a mage so he could have stopped the water from falling on him but it always surprised him.

"We are nearing her…her pain…its almost too much" Cole whispered sadly, he hated the pain Vasilissa was emitting.

"The stairs to the attic is near," Solas said as he looked around for any threats "I'm sure that this will be a challenge, Vasilissa's pain is too great and may be impossible to break through."

"Then how do you suppose we do so?" Sylvia asked as they arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"I want to help" Cole said in a strong voice instead of the soft voice he usually uses "I _can_ help."

"Are you sure?" Hawke said sceptically, he was still getting used to having a benevolent spirit that wasn't hell-bent on justice to the point where he would commit an injustice to stop injustice…his head hurts every time he thought of that.

"Cole may be the only being who can" Solas replied, "his ability to read her pain can help to ease it" he stopped at the door attached to the floor of the attic. "Cole, I suggest you enter first" the spirit nodded and stepped past the mage. Inside was Vasilissa, she had long hair that was ratty and knotted. She knelt on the ground with her face in her hands, weeping loudly and sometimes muttering her son's name.

"Hello," Cole said sweetly as he sat in front of the elven woman, she ignored him and continued to weep "I can help…I know your pain…you miss your son" the woman removed her hands and looked at Cole. Her face was streaked with never ending tears. "I know where he is."

" _N-no you don't…he's gone…gone forever_!" she screamed insanely " _he was taken from me! WHY DID HE LEAVE ME!_?!" the wind around her whipped widely and erratically. With a mighty scream, she used a strong force to throw them all down the stairs. " _WHERE IS JACOBAS_!?"

When the door to the attic slammed close the group let out a unanimous groan of pain. "That…did not go according to…plan" Hawke said in a wheezy voice, he had landed with his fist pressed against his throat which cut off his air supply.

"Her pain and longing is too great" Cole whispered, he had hit the wall behind him yet the pain lasted for only a minute before the pain disappeared.

"What do we do…now?" Sylvia said breathlessly, her legs had been thrown over her head so her chest piece crushed her.

"We have only one option now" Solas replied as he rolled onto his stomach after landing on his tailbone. He would not be able to sit down without any pain for a while. "We have to confront Jacobas and tell him his mother is here…it may end the same as Vasilissa but we have no other choice."

They all stood from the ground and stretched out their aching joints and bones before travelling from the very top of the mansion to the very bottom. The demons became more concentrated and more ferocious the closer they got to the cellar. Their one purpose was to protect Jacobas. His will over these creatures was astonishing and should be impossible. The rifts were changing the laws of the magic. Solas never thought his invention would cause such destruction.

After fighting the seemingly endless swarm they all hurried down the cellar stairs. Once inside they heard the strangely dull voice of Danica and a happy Jacobas. " _And then we can go to Antiva like you said we could_!"

"Of course darling…" came the Inquisitor's reply "we will go wherever you desire…"

They rounded a corner and saw the spirit boy sitting on Danica's lap and a giant rift behind them, "Danica…" Solas said in immense concern. Her head was lolled to the side like a lifeless doll, her expression was empty and her eyes were covered in a green glow. It was incredibly disconcerting to the entire group, what did that child do to her. "Jacobas," Solas said strongly as he stared at the boy in his lover's arms.

" _Who are you?"_ the boy asked as he saw the group of dangerous looking people. As if realising something, he gasped and jumped off Danica's lap " _you're here to take me away from momma, aren't you!?"_

"Oh boy…" Hawke muttered to himself when he saw demons crawling out from the rift.

 _"You can't take my momma from me!"_ he screamed just as the demons began to attack the group. He cackled madly as he saw the demons claw and bite at the mean people. _"W-what?_ " the boy said fearfully and hid behind Danica as he saw all of his friends die. _"N-no…my friends_ " tears started streaming down his face until he exploded " _WAAA! MOMMA THEY HURT MY FRIENDS! HURT THEM, MOMMA! HURT THEEEEEEM!"_

Danica stood from the chair she was sitting on and gently pushed Jacobas behind her "of course sweetie…anything for you" her face remained expressionless as she stalked towards the group "you will not take my son from me…" with her hands brought out in a familiar martial arts stance, she used her attacks to shoot fireballs at the group.

"Oh shit!" Hawke shouted as he and Solas brought out an ice wall. With both their magic combined they were able to block the numerous fireballs. "How is she doing this without a staff…and what is she doing!?"

"Whatever Jacobas has done to her has caused her magic to become unrestrained by her emotions, she has merged her magic and unique combat together" Whenever Danica and Solas were back at Skyhold he was going to help her strengthen this new technique.

When the barrage of fireballs stopped, they lowered the ice wall and allowed the sword fighters to move forward as Danica rushed forward without any magic. They had the better hand to hand skills than the mages but even they were defeated by the Inquisitor's unique attacks. "No one will ever hurt my boy again…" she to used an icicle shard to prepare to kill Sylvia but Solas put an end to that. He was already regretting the pain he was causing his lover but he had an idea to put an end to it all. He had used his staff to smash into the side of Danica's face. He winced at the pained yelped Danica made as she fell backward and onto the floor.

"Solas!" Hawke said in shock as he watched the couple fight. Solas was really hurting her.

"I know how to stop this!" Solas replied as he used his magic to throw his Vhenan into the wall at the other side of the room.

A whimper caused everyone to look at the small boy " _m-momma…MOMMA! MOMMA!"_ he continued to scream as he stared at Danica's pained form.

Suddenly, the wind in the room picked up and in came the real mother. Vasilissa. " _JACOBAS! MY DARLING BOY!"_ she landed on the floor and stared at her son with the most loving look that had ever been created.

 _"Momma…?_ " a grin appeared on Jacobas' face as he ran to his mother and hugged her tightly. They both collapsed to the floor and cried tears of happiness, fear and immense grief. _"Momma…I missed you so much."_

 _"Oh, my baby boy…my sweet baby boy"_ Vasilissa caressed her boy's hair softly _"I'm sorry I failed to protect you."_

 _"It's ok momma…I just want you to be with me forever"_ Vasilissa nodded and scooped him up into her arms as she stood.

She turned to the group and whispered _"thank you…"_ as she disappeared through the rift.

Solas ran over to his battered and bruised Danica and saw the glow from her eyes disappear and an expression of pain finally cross her face. "O-ow…" she said stuttered as she tried to sit up from her awkward position.

"Danica" Solas said apologetically as he brought her into his arms "I know you're in pain but we need you to close the rift."

"O…kay" she forced out as he stood up with her in his arms and walked them over to the rift. With a little bit of teamwork, Danica raised her Anchor whilst Solas stood his ground and moved back so the rift would close. "That…hurt."

"I'm sorry I caused this, Vhenan," Solas said regrettably "Hawke will be able to heal all your injuries."

"That's…good."

After Hawke healed everyone's injuries, they walked outside and told Lord Flarious about what happened inside his home. He was absolutely thrilled about finally being able to live inside his home and thanked them at least 100 times.

"So, mind telling us why you attacked us?" Hawke asked as they began their travel to their horses.

"It was really strange, when Jacobas touched my face my thoughts changed, I wasn't under his control I was under his influence. I generally thought I was his mother and that you were trying to hurt him. I knew who all of you were and what you meant to me and yet the need to protect Jacobas overrode that. I was in control of all of my actions and thoughts...Sorry that I tried to hurt you all." Danica replied guiltily.

"Its alright Dani" Hawke said with a large grin, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and ruffled her hair. "But Spirits you are terrifying."

"I've never seen such a magic technique," Sylvia said in awe.

"We got to help, I am very happy," Cole said sweetly.

"So long as you are fine now then the past does not matter" Solas grabbed her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"I hope I don't have to do something like that again" Danica muttered to herself as they got on their horses and began to travel back to Skyhold.


End file.
